A Messenger Lost In Time
by GabrielAndIzzy
Summary: Here we have Gabriel, Izzy and their son Jareth being sent back in time to 1912 and being placed on the RMS Titanic. We hope you enjoy this story. We meant it as a tribute for her 100 year anniversary.


**A Messenger Lost In Time**

**6****th**** April 2012 Chapter One**

**An Unexplained Visitor**

**Gabriel**: *Things have been quiet for many days involving The Host and I have to admit it has me filled with both happiness and worry. Things have been quiet...too quiet. It's almost as if the Host have forgotten about me but I know that can't be true. And I know it can't be because they reached an impasse either. I just want things to get back to normal and nothing of anything except preparations of our upcoming renewal of vows. Is that really less than a month away now? I wonder if Izzy is thinking about it too. I've been so busy worrying about this trial business that I have neglected other things. I'll have to make sure to speak to Izzy about it later. Right now I'm in a deep sleep which is somewhat disturbing. Angels are not supposed to be able to do such a thing but being down here on Earth as long as I have I have become more mortal. At times I don't mind it but its times like this that I do. But as I lay here I suddenly feel a strange breeze across my face. Believing that it is just a window open I dismiss it at first. But as I lay there I also feel a strange presence as well. Instantly becoming alert my eyes shoot open and I glance over at Izzy* Izzy? *nudging her gently* Izzy, are you awake, my love?

**Izzy**: *having been sleeping peacefully next to Gabriel, one arm draped over his chest and my leg over his own. I just groan when he nudges me at first. Not wanting to wake from the dream of the renewal of our vows. My head filled with happy thoughts of seeing him as I walk down the aisle. Shivering as I feel the breeze pass over me. I wake up and lift my head slightly to look at Gabriel* Did...did you leave the window open?

**Gabriel:** No. The window is not open Izzy *making sure to keep my voice down* something is here. Can you feel it? The energy...the air...it's not right.

**Voice:** Gabriel...

**Gabriel:** Who's there? *glancing around nervously before turning to Izzy* Izzy, I think you should leave. We..we don't know what this thing is. I don't want anything to happen to you or Merlyn

**Izzy:** *suddenly wide awake as I turn around slowly, scanning the room* I'm not going anywhere! Are you insane? *moves closer and whispers to Gabriel* Who is that? I'm not going mad am I? You hear that too? That voice?

**Gabriel:** *shaking my head* No, I...I heard it too. Izzy you should... *watching as a mist comes into the room and begins to swirl into a figure* Izzy..please...please tell me you are seeing this? *becoming a little more apprehensive as hold onto Izzy protectively. Nothing the mist also coming from my mouth and the sudden drop in temperature* Izzy..

**Izzy:** *my voice a hoarse whisper as I speak* I am not leaving you! What...what is that? *I watch as the mist swirls around the foot of the bed. Clinging to Gabriel tightly, I'm unsure whether we should just leave or wait it out. The decision is made for me however as I find myself unable to move. The drop in temperature making me shiver. The goosebumps rising on my skin*

**Gabriel:** It's all right, Izzy. I'm here. Spirits cannot harm you. *running my hand through her hair reassuringly before turning toward the faint figure* Show yourself! If you wish to speak to me then do not hide your true appearance! *watching as the figure begins to slowly come into view. Staring at it as I see a bearded figure wearing what appears to be almost a military type uniform. No wait...is it nautical?* Who are you?

**Captain Smith:** Do you not recognize me, Gabriel? Or should I say...James Worthington?

**Gabriel**: James Worthington? *confused look as I attempt to think. But as I stare at the face and the uniform with stripes on the sleeves and the buttons it hits me* Oh my god...you're...

**Captain Smith:** Edward James Smith, Captain of the RMS Titanic

**Gabriel:** Yes, but...you're dead.

**Captain Smith:** *nods* I did perish along with 1500 other souls. Souls...that you could have saved but chose to turn the other way. Do you deny it?

**Gabriel:** I...

**Captain Smith:** Perhaps your wife would be interested in knowing the circumstances surrounding this fact? The fact that you chose to indulge in the luxuries of drink, gambling and women. But when the time came to save those that you had been with you left them to DIE.

**Izzy:** *looking back, shocked at the ghostly figure. Taking in his appearance and listening to the name of the ship. Titanic...I'd heard that before. Suddenly it hits me. The iceberg! The hundred foot long hole. The ship going down in into the icy depths and becoming a grave site to all those that perished on her. I turn from the bearded stranger and look towards Gabriel* Gabriel? What is he talking about? You...you were on the ship? When..when she sank?

**Gabriel:** *slowly nodding* It's...it's true, Izzy *looking at you with pleading eyes* But..but I was different back then, Izzy. You...you know that I've changed now!

**Captain Smith:** He was NOT on the ship when it went down. Were you, Gabriel?

**Gabriel:** No. I...I wasn't

**Captain Smith:** Where were you?

**Gabriel:** I...I disappeared...before anything could happen.

**Captain Smith:** Yet with the powers you possessed you could have saved the entire ship! Why didn't you?

**Gabriel:** *swallowing as I close my eyes* Please...

**Captain Smith:** SAY IT!

**Gabriel:** *Taking a breath before shouting out* Because I believed that everyone on that ship deserved to die! Because they were all arrogant mortals who needed to learn that you can't...*shaking my head*

**Izzy:** *feeling shocked and a little saddened as I look towards Gabriel, but seeing the pain in his eyes and knowing that he was different back then, is enough to convince me that he's sorry. That he would never do that now. That he's changed* Oh Gabriel...I..*turning back towards the Captain* What does that have to do with us now? He's changed. He's a different person to what he was then. *sitting up and taking Gabriel's hand in mine* Can't you see that he's sorry?

**Captain Smith:** Did you honestly believe that you would never have to answer the consequences of your actions? You speak of such things and yet you do not claim responsibility for your own

**Gabriel:** *shaking my head* No, that's not true! I mean..it's true that I have committed my wrongs but I HAVE answered for it! Of course I can't change what I have done but I have been redeemed...

**Captain Smith:** In the eyes of WHO? Over 1500 souls died because of you! Those who had family!

**Gabriel:** But out of this tragedy came important things! It...

**Captain Smith:** *holding up hand* ENOUGH. You must be punished for your transgressions. As you took some souls so should we

**Gabriel:** Wha...what?

**Captain Smith:** Your son.

**Gabriel:** My...my son?

**Captain Smith:** He is a small sacrifice compared to what happened. One child in comparison to over 1500. Allow me to take him back and consider your...punishment as fulfilled.

**Gabriel:** Take...take him back?

**Captain Smith:** Yes. Back to 1912 and the R.M.S. Titanic. Allow him...to experience what you did not and perish with those that died. The souls demand justice, Gabriel

**Izzy:** *my grip on Gabriel's hand tightens as I look at him with terror in my eyes* Gabriel, NO! Please, don't let him take Jareth. *shaking slightly as I look back towards Captain Smith* Please. He's not done anything wrong! He's just a little boy. You..you can't..*I can feel the tears burning my eyes as I think of Jareth sleeping peacefully in the next room* Please!

**Gabriel:** How...how can this be possible? *looking back at Captain Smith* You're just a spirit! Spirits can't do things like that! You have no power!

**Captain Smith:** Are you truly choosing to defy me, Gabriel? Shall I take your son now? *starting to fade away*

**Gabriel:** No! Wait! *watching as Captain Smith reappears again* Isn't there...something else? Something I can do..so that you don't take my son?

**Captain Smith:** No. *pausing* However...

**Gabriel:** *hopeful voice* Yes?

**Captain Smith:** He does not have to be alone.

**Gabriel:** You mean...

**Captain Smith:** Yes, you may go with him if you choose.

**Gabriel:** *gripping onto Izzy's hand* Yes! Yes, please!

**Captain Smith:** Very well. You may go back with your son. However...when you do so it shall be as a mortal.

**Gabriel:** *looking up from Izzy* What?

**Captain Smith:** When you are back in 1912 you shall have none of your powers. You shall remain there with your son up until the sinking of the ship. Should you survive...you shall be returned back to your own time. And should you not...

**Gabriel:** Yes. I...I understand

**Captain Smith:** The choices that you shall make will make that determination. Are you still willing to partake of this?

**Gabriel**: *turning to Izzy* Izzy?

**Izzy:** *listening in shock as I watch the Captain reappear. The thought of being powerless back in 1912 on a doomed ship is terrifying. But nowhere near as terrifying as losing my little boy. Returning the squeeze to Gabriel's hand, I look towards him and nod once but firmly* Yes! Yes, we'll all go. If we do this..we do it as a family.

**Gabriel:** You're right, Izzy *pulling our joined hands up gently and kissing the top of Izzy's* We do this as a family *looking back at Captain Smith* You heard my wife. We shall do this as a family.

**Captain Smith:** Very well. Expect your journey to begin in a few days. If you attempt to use any kind of powers or spells to prevent this, then your son will be taken. Do you understand?

**Gabriel:** Yes. I do.

**Captain Smith:** Then we have an agreement. I shall return in a few days' time *the figure of Captain Smith slowly disappears and the mist slowly leaves the room along with the room temperature returning to normal*

**Izzy:** *looking defiantly at Captain Smith as Gabriel kisses my hand. Trying to hide the fear on my face* As a family. *Once the temperature returns to normal and the mist vanishes, I still don't feel warm and I rub at my arms a few times before leaning towards Gabriel* Oh Gabriel! What are we going to do? You heard him. 1500 people DIED on that ship! If we don't have our powers...that could be us. We..we could all die Gabriel!

**Gabriel:** Sssssh! *pulling Izzy towards me and kissing the top of her head*We're not going to die. Do you hear me? *pulling back slightly and placing my hand under her chin raising it gently* We won't have our powers..but we'll still have each other. Look...look what we have been through already. Will it really matter? We are stronger together than apart. Right?

**Izzy:** *looking back at Gabriel as he tilts my chin up and I manage a small smile and a nod* We can do this, can't we? There were survivors on the ship. Who's to say that that isn't us? *moving forwards to wrap my arms around him tightly, curling myself into his lap* Us against the world Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** It's ok, Izzy. We'll beat this. I don't understand just HOW this is possible. I mean...how could a spirit be able to do this?

**Izzy**: I don't know. Unless...unless it wasn't a spirit? *takes Gabriel's hand in mine once more and links our fingers together* But if it wasn't, then what was it? It was ready to take Jareth now! How could it do that?

**Gabriel:** But if it wasn't a spirit...what was it? Something...that can send someone...much less an ARCHANGEL back in time without their powers? What could possibly be more powerful than me? And...why is this happening now? The sinking happened 100 years ago

**Izzy**: Oh I don't know! *runs my hands through my hair, sighing heavily* But he seemed set on the fact that you should pay. For leaving all those people there before. *looks at you sadly* At least we can do this together, right?

**Gabriel**: But it wasn't my fault, Izzy! I mean...sure I didn't help save anyone but...Fate...she was the one who took them

**Izzy:** Oh no no no *turning around and cupping Gabriel's face in my hands* I'm not blaming you, my angel. I'd never do that. It all happens for a reason doesn't it. You couldn't have changed the fate of an entire ship!

**Gabriel:** Yeah well...he didn't exactly come across as one that listened to reason. *sighs* What do we tell Jareth?

**Izzy:** I..I don't know. We can't just take him to the past and not say anything. But do you really want him knowing that the ship we're about to board, is going to sink? We need to make it an adventure for him. *trailing off, not being able to shake the feeling that this could be his last one*

**Gabriel:** Well true. But...how do we tell him we are going to the past and won't have any powers? I mean...it sounds crazy to me just saying it right now. Don't you think he would question it too?

**Izzy:** *sighs as I shake my head* Yes..yes he will. Then..we tell him what we know. He's an understanding little thing. We could tell him that a man came to us and is taking us back in time on an adventure. That he won't be able to use his powers because we need to fit in with all the other people? *looks at Gabriel hopefully. Not really having a clue what to tell a five year old*

**Gabriel:** Yes! That's perfect! Oh you're a genius, Izzy! *reaching forward and kissing her gently before pulling back* He won't argue that

**Izzy:** *being shocked by the kiss, I look at Gabriel wide eyed* You think so?

**Gabriel:** Yes! If we tell him we can't use our powers to fit in he won't question it as easily. We just...don't tell him what will happen...eventually. He's a smart little Trickster, Izzy. Even without his powers he will be fine

**Izzy:** Oh I hope you're right. If anything happens to that little man *I look across at Gabriel, fear in my eyes* I don't know what I'd do. We will get through this won't we? I know I keep asking but...*I turn away, trying to hide the tears*

**Gabriel:** Of course we will *turning Izzy's face back to me gently* I believe...that sometimes...we are tested...have I said that before?

**Izzy:** *leaning into the touch as I look back at him* Yes, you have. You think that's what this is? A test?

**Gabriel:** It could be. But regardless we will beat it just like the others. But let's not think about that now. We need to rest. Ok?

**Izzy:** *nodding once more as I move off of his lap and back onto the bed, pulling the covers up around myself* I do have faith in you, you know. To see us all through this. *opens my arms, beckoning Gabriel towards me*

**Gabriel**: We do have kind of an advantage *moving into Izzy's arms* We KNOW what is going to happen and when. I've been on it before

**Izzy:** As frightening as that is. *wrapping my arm around Gabriel, to hold him close* It's a good thing. We know where to go. What to do...sort of *sighs softly as I nuzzle my face into his neck*

**Gabriel:** That's right. So try not to worry. Just drift off to slumberland *kissing Izzy's cheek* I love you

**Izzy:** *turns as he kisses me and catches his lips with mine* I love you my angel. Us against the world. *I close my eyes and wonder how much sleep I am going to get over the next few days*

**Gabriel:** Good night, my love *placing my wings over us as I slowly drift back to sleep*

**Chapter Two Starting on 9****th**** April 2012**

**The Journey Begins**

**Gabriel:** *walking around the bedroom I glance at the bed where I have my Edwardian clothes laying on it. This wasn't exactly what I had pictured happening. Or at least...not like this. Heading over to the bed I pick up particular black hat and a smile crosses my face as I remember when I wore it. When I had been walking on the deck in the company of a young lady, taking in the stars and sea air. Things had been much different back then. But now as I look back I wish that someone else could have been on my arm instead...Izzy. But she will be...this time. But this time I won't have my powers to save her if something...*

**Izzy:** *heading out from the bathroom dressed in my finest, I stop in the door way to smile over at Gabriel. Watching as he looks so deep in thought. I won't tell him that this trip scares me. The thought of having no powers and being stranded on a sinking ship...But no, I can't even think about that...not now. Stepping out from the doorway and heading over to him* You look like you're deep in thought, my angel. Something troubling you?

**Gabriel**: *hearing Izzy's voice I drop the hat back on the bed and shake my head* Hmmmm? No. I...I was just...thinking is all. I just hope this is the last time that I ever have to wear this kind of clothing again. *turning to look at Izzy* Oh Izzy...you look beautiful. It's as if those clothes were meant for you. I just wish...we were doing this under better circumstances is all. You know what I mean?

**Izzy:** *walking up towards Gabriel, I pick up the jacket from the bed and hold it up* I know. I don't want it to be this ship either. But..we're doing this together. We are stronger together and we always will be. I couldn't let them take Jareth. Not on his own. *pressing the jacket to his chest* We can get through this you know. People survived that ship sinking. I read it somewhere. *looks down for a second as I think* seven hundred was it? *shakes my head* Oh I can't remember, but people did. Three of those people are going to be us. I know they are.

**Gabriel:** *giving a nod* I know that people survived, Izzy. That's not what worries me. It's just that...we can't change history. I mean...if you do...it can have some serious consequences. Not to mention I was on that ship but you were not. Neither was Jareth. I mean...I guess that means we don't matter? *turning away* But the thought that some of those people we are going to be intermingling with are going to die? I mean..think about it. We are going to know something that they don't and there is nothing we can do to stop it. How...how do we handle that?

**Izzy:** *turning him back to face me once more* When you talk to mortals on a daily basis, you do know that you are going to outlive each and every one of them don't you. I know this is different and that the way in which they are going to die might be...*trails off for a moment and takes a deep breath before looking into Gabriel's eyes as I curl my fingers into his hair* But we can't think about that, not until the last moment. Because no one would listen to us anyway. We need to look out for ourselves this time. Our little boy. We're going to be mortal too. We need to make sure we get Jareth out, before anything else. Alright?

**Gabriel**: A few years ago I would have believed that statement, Izzy. I mean...I thought that I WOULD live forever. Then I was murdered by my big brother and got a little dose of reality slapped in my face. Oh yeah and then I died a SECOND time too. And what about Michael? He was supposed to live forever too wasn't he? None of us knows anymore whether we will live or die, Izzy. Or at least...I don't. When Michael died...I finally realized that. Nothing...is truly immortal. I don't think...you will understand what I am saying...until you are with those people on the ship. When you are...talking with them...learning about their families and lives. Knowing that some of them...won't be returning to either one.

**Izzy:** No, I do understand Gabriel. I have seen you die, TWICE now! That hurt me, more than you will ever know. *placing a hand on my heart as I turn away* You know you are my whole world my angel and I would give anything, not to have to put you through this. *turning back to take both his hands in mine* If I could go on my own then I would. I have been trying to block out the fact that we are going to be put in danger. I don't want to think of the consequences when...when she goes down. If we hit the water, we have fifteen minutes. That's all. *looks up at Gabriel as I fight back the tears* But we have been through worse. I have brought you back from the dead once and I will go to the ends of the earth to do it again. I can promise you that.

**Gabriel:** Go alone? Are you kidding me? *placing my hand on the side of Izzy's face* You are my everything, Izzy. It's bad enough of the thought that he was going to take Jareth. But you? If I were to lose you both I would consider taking my archangel blade to my chest. Some would call it selfish...but I don't care. *rubbing her cheek with my thumb* Because you and Jareth are the best thing that has ever happened to me. And I would rather be dead then to have to exist without you. If something happens...and you somehow end up in that water? Then we spend our last minutes together

**Izzy:** *looking back up at Gabriel as I lean into his touch, a single tear rolling down my cheek* It isn't selfish Gabriel. I would do the same thing. You are my life. I am nothing without you *heading up on tiptoes, I wrap my arms around his neck tightly, burying my face into his shoulder* We can't think like this though. If Jareth were to find out that something was wrong. He would be so scared. You know how your emotions affect him. We WILL get through this Gabriel. I am not losing you..not again..not like this. You aren't going to lose me either *pulling back to rest my forehead against his* My Prince Gabriel. We are together forever and a day. I will always be your Izzy.

**Gabriel:** Forever...and a day *closing my eyes as I take a swallow* I don't like to normally admit things like this but...I'm scared, Izzy. I really am. This is a game where we don't hold all the cards. I don't like not being in control. *letting out a sigh* But I know what you mean about Jareth. The last thing that I want to do is scare him. Let's...let's get the rest of this packed. Why don't you go check on him while I finish here?

**Izzy:** *cupping Gabriel's face in my hands as I look back at him* We can do this Gabriel. *I lean in to kiss him, lingering as I brush my lips against his while I close my eyes. Breathing in the scent of him for a moment and reaching my grace out to touch his* I'll go and see that he's ready *the words are a soft whisper against his lips* I love you *I lean in to kiss him softly, lingering once more before I pull away and leave the room, knowing if I turn to look at him I'll break down*

**Gabriel:** *looking toward the door* This isn't right you know. I mean...I understand...what I did was wrong back then. But I was DIFFERENT, dammit! I've changed! I died to save MORE than 2 thousand people! I died to save an entire PLANET. *Taking in a breath* It's not right...that my son...or my wife...should be punished...because of what I did. No one is perfect. We all make mistakes. But we LEARN from them *pausing as I tilt my head slowly* I know you're here. And I know that you could hear me. Even YOU have to admit that you made mistakes too, Captain. But you did the best that you could didn't you? Instead of...3,ooo people dying it was only 1500 and some. But are you always remembered for that? No *turning around to see Captain Smith standing there* You are remembered for those that you failed to save. For what you could have done. But you died a hero. Tell me how you would have felt if someone accused you of killing their loved one and wished revenge upon someone from your family?

**Captain Smith:** I cannot change what has already been set forth in motion, Gabriel. Yes, I did make mistakes as you have said. But I never got a second chance to live again like you did I? Now gather your things. It is time.

**Izzy:** *having gone into Jareth's room to find him dressed in the correct clothes I had laid out for him and having to stop him from jumping on his bed. I sit him down and explain that we can't take Neptune with us, not this time. I didn't tell him that there would be a chance of his best friend not coming home again, instead I told him that people back then didn't see rats as pets and that they may try and set traps to catch him. He nods and understands in his own way and heads to put Neptune into his cage, saying a teary goodbye to his friend. I make sure that his suitcase is packed and then take his hand and lead him onto the landing, shutting his door behind him* Wait here little man, I want to go and find Daddy, alright? *kissing him on the forehead, I head back into our room and shut the door for a moment. Feeling the temperature in the room drop and instinctively doing up the buttons on my coat* Gabriel? Is it time?

**Gabriel:** *staring at Captain Smith* I...I don't understand you. Maybe you should go to Purgatory for a year like I did! Huh? Have yourself chased by everything that you are terrified of? Then maybe you would understand! *letting out a sigh before turning back to Izzy* Yes, it's time. Bring Jareth in here *walking over to put the last things in old luggage and pausing to pick up the pocket watch on the night stand*

**Izzy:** *nodding once at the Captain before I leave the room and take Jareth's hand, he follows me in, suitcase in one hand as he stares at the ghostly Captain Smith* It's alright Jareth, don't be scared. This man is taking us to where we need to be, so we can go on our adventure *kneeling down, I straighten his jacket before I stand up and take Gabriel's hand in mine, giving it a reassuring squeeze* Its alright Gabriel, us against the world remember. *turning towards the Captain and giving a curt nod* We are ready.

**Gabriel:** *watching with apprehension as Jareth looks at Captain Smith. It's at this point I realize just how innocent my son truly is. I have never talked to him about ghosts. He doesn't even know what he is starting at. And the last thing I want is for him to be afraid* Jareth...

**Captain Smith:** It's all right, Jareth. You have no need to be afraid of me. I shall not harm you or your parents. You are a brave little boy who is about to do something no one else has. *turning back to Gabriel and Izzy* Remember what I said. What you shall do will determine your fate

**Gabriel:** *there is a bright shining light that fills the room. The light is almost blinding and I have to shield my eyes. When I open them again I find myself in what appears to be a seat? Is it? Adjusting my eyes I find that yes it is a seat. A seat...on a train? Turning my head I see Izzy and Jareth next to me* Izzy? Are you ok?

**Jareth:** *he looks from his Mum to the Captain then to his Dad. That can't be what he'd read about in books can it not a...a ghost? He shakes his head in disbelief and is about to reach out and poke it, until there is a blinding light and he's sat on a train. Jumping from his seat he squashes his nose up against the window* Wow Dad look! We're on a train!

**Izzy:** *taking a deep breath as I look down at Jareth, expecting him to be scared. But there he is, surprising me again with his childlike wonder. I turn and smile softly at Gabriel, squeezing his hand once more* As ready as I'll ever be. *suddenly having to shield my eyes from the bright light that surrounds us all. Blinking as I find myself sitting on a train* Gabriel, Jareth. Are you both alright?

**Gabriel:** *watching as Jareth looks out the window and jumps a little in his seat* Calm down now, little man. I know you're excited but we have to try and be calmer ok? *looking at Izzy* I'm fine. We're on the train that will take us to the hotel. It's...where the first and second class passengers stayed before they boarded Titanic. I've...ridden it before

**Jareth:** Yes Dad*he sits back in his seat and does his best to be good, legs swinging from the seat as the train moves*

**Izzy:** *having managed not to let go of Gabriel's hand yet I pull it towards me* Now you listen to me Gabriel. *my voice almost a whisper as I don't want all the other passengers listening in to our conversation, or even, God forbid, Jareth should* I know you are scared. Lord knows, I am. But we do this together. We stick together and we'll be alright. *drops my voice even lower* You have changed. You're a good, kind and caring archangel. Have faith that things will work out for us. I love you so much Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** *glancing out the window for a moment before looking back at Izzy* I know, Izzy. I'ts just that Jareth has to realize this is not...*keeping my voice down* Our time. Things are different. Because of our...status. He can't act like a child. Understand what I mean? In private is one thing but when we are in public...

**Izzy:** Alright, well just explain to him when we get to the hotel what he can and can't do. He sees this as an adventure. He's already missing Neptune so just...go a little gentle on him. *placing a reassuring hand on Gabriel's arm* Just relax and trust in him, if you snap then he won't respond. Gabriel *makes sure that he is looking directly at me* Relax, ok?

**Gabriel:** *letting out a sigh as I take Izzy's hand and squeeze it gently* I feel like I'm reliving what I did a 100 years ago. I was on this same train...going to the hotel. All I wanted to do was mingle with the upper class. I had no idea what would..*glancing out the window again* There's the hotel *pointing* Little do some people realize it's the last time some of them will ever see it again *trembling slightly as the train starts to come to a stop*

**Izzy:** *returning the squeeze to Gabriel's hand* I can't begin to imagine what you are going through. I just want you to know that I am here. I know the outcome will be the same, but the lead up to it is with me and Jareth *nodding towards Jareth who's still swinging his legs from the seat* We can settle in at the hotel tonight and settle your nerves before we have to board tomorrow. I will do everything I can to make this easier for you and whatever happens, I won't leave you.

**Gabriel:** *giving Izzy a warm smile* I just wish you could have been here with me 100 hundred years ago. I mean...the last time I was here I was alone. Even when I was in the company of women I was still really alone. Just didn't realize it at the time. But I'm not alone this time *watching as the conductor announces that we are going to head off for the hotel* Maybe you're right. We'll just go to our room and...settle in for the night

**Izzy:** You never have to be alone again my angel. Even when I'm not with you, I'm in here *placing a hand over Gabriel's heart and smiling warmly at him before motioning to Jareth to put his coat back on* Time for our adventure little man. *turning back towards Gabriel* I suppose I need to follow your lead now, don't I. Once we're in our room, things will get a little easier.

**Jareth:** *he does as he's told and pulls his coat back on. Doing up the buttons and looking at how nervous his Dad looks now. Deciding that now is not the time to annoy him. He waits patiently to be told what to do now that the train has pulled into the station*

**Gabriel:** *glancing over at Jareth and giving him a reassuring smile* That's right. Our adventure begins right now *slowly standing up and taking Izzy's arm in mine* Izzy, take Jareth's hand. They will take our luggage up to the hotel

**Izzy:** *Standing and linking an arm with Gabriel, I hold out my hand to Jareth. Once we're together, I nod politely at a woman who looks in my direction. Not being able to help the but wonder if she'll be one of the lucky ones in a few days, or if this is the last train journey she will ever take* Gabriel, can we go?

**Jareth:** *he takes his Mums hand and grins up at his Dad* I like this adventure Dad. *he's not sure why, but he says it quietly*

**Gabriel:** Of course we can *getting behind some people and leading Izzy off the train. Walking with some people toward the hotel* You want to see something? *As we are heading to the doors I stop and point towards the docks* There it is. Can you see it? It's so tall that you can see it from way back here

**Izzy:** *following Gabriel from the train and keeping a tight grip on Jareth's hand, turning to check he's ok a few times* We can see it from here? but surely it's not...*I turn in the direction Gabriel is pointing and notice the huge stacks pointing high into the air* oh goodness! Its..its even bigger than I imagined. *standing in awe of the ship, I can quite see why people thought she was unsinkable*

**Jareth:** *he notices his Mum and Dad looking over at something in the distance, but being shorter , he can't see very well and tries to get up as high on the balls of his feet as he can* Dad..I can't see it.

**Gabriel:** Isn't it amazing? As long as several football fields. 20 stories high. *glancing down at Jareth* You can't? Well, I guess we'll have to fix that won't we? *bending down and picking up Jareth and putting him on my shoulders* There. Can you see it now? *pointing towards the docks* A lot bigger than a pirate ship isn't it? Look a little familiar to you? Like that painting you did?

**Izzy:** *I let go of Jareth's hand so he can go and see his Dad and look back at the ship once more* twenty storey's? Well she is certainly impressive. *looking up at our little boy* You painted the ship?

**Jareth:** *he grins happily as he's lifted onto his Dad's shoulders and holds on tight. Looking over at the ship with wide eyes and an open mouth* Wow! Dad, we're going on that ship? I did Mum, I did paint it. I got the he counts* 1...2...3...4 big stack things right too!

**Gabriel:** That's right. He did. I didn't even tell him anything about it either. *looking at Jareth* That's right, little man. You, me and your mom are going on THAT ship tomorrow. I could be wrong but I think someone may just be excited about it now. But before we do that...we need to get a good rest tonight. And ya know what? You think it looks big NOW? Just wait until you see it close up tomorrow. *carefully putting Jareth down before taking Izzy's arm again* Shall we Mrs. Worthington?

**Jareth:** *he pulls his coat down now that's he's on the floor once more and heads to take hold of his Mum's hand he doesn't know how he's going to sleep tonight. He's wasn't even this excited at Christmas*

**Izzy:** *watching an excited looking Jareth being placed on the floor, I take Gabriel's arm once more. We aren't the only people on the way to the hotel. There seem to be hundreds of us. People all excited about the prospect of going on the maiden voyage of the RMS Titanic. Taking one last glance towards the ship before we begin to walk off, I can see why they would be* Yes, Mr Worthington. I'm ready.

**Gabriel:** *smiling as I lead Izzy and Jareth through the doors. A chandelier hanging in the lobby greets us as I make my way to the front desk and give our information to get our room number. Heading towards the elevator nodding to those that I pass. Leading my family into the elevator as I tell the lift operator our floor. Swallowing slightly as the elevator starts up and heads toward our floor. Waiting patiently as it comes to a stop and we head down the hallway to our room where there is a man standing in front of it. Giving him a tip and a nod I lead Izzy and Jareth inside and close the door* Well? What do you think?

**Izzy:** *heading into the hotel I can't help but be impressed by the extravagance around us. The people all look so elegant, even the children are smartly dressed. I look down at Jareth and am glad I managed to persuade him to leave Neptune at home. Even though I'm sure he's missing him, I know its for the best. I squeeze Gabriel's hand as we stand in the moving elevator and look over, giving him a warm smile. Once we head into the room, I just stop and gaze around at the sight before me* Oh Gabriel..its..beautiful!

**Jareth:** *he heads in through the lobby with his parents and looks around him. He can't see too many children, but he thinks there must be more when they get on the big ship. A big boat like that would hold LOTS of children. He drops his Mum's hand as they get through the door to the room and runs straight for the bed throwing himself down on it with a shriek of delight*

**Gabriel:** It is isn't it? There's a balcony too so you can see toward the docks. And...the dining room here is extravagant. We won't have a lot of time to see it but when you get on the ship it won't matter *eyes going to Jareth* Whoa there! Easy little man. We don't want to break the bed. Your old man doesn't have his powers to just make a new one. What do you say you get changed into your pyjamas hmm?

**Izzy:** *I smile at Jareth and Gabriel before I head towards the balcony* Yes, little man, time to get ready for bed. It's getting late. *opening the doors, I step outside and wrap my arms around myself, the dusk setting in and the air getting cooler. Leaning on the railing as I look out at the landscape. I close my eyes and say a silent prayer that we will all make it home again safely*

**Jareth:** I won't break it Dad. I am careful *he scrambles back off the bed again and opens his suitcase to look for his pyjamas. Finding them he begins to get ready for bed* Dad, Neptune will be ok won't he? He doesn't like it when I leave him for a long time.

**Gabriel:** *focusing briefly toward Izzy at the balcony* Neptune will be fine. You left him enough food for many days. *walking back over to Jareth and squatting down to his level* I'm sorry that we couldn't bring him but...this is different kind of place. They wouldn't approve of you bringing a pet rat on a ship. If you did...then...then people would be very upset. And..and if he got loose? Well...they would hurt him. You understand? I promise that Neptune will be just fine. And when we get home...we'll...we'll get him something special. Ok?

**Jareth:** *he finishes buttoning his pyjama top up and moves forward to hug his Dad, his small hands playing with the curls at the back of his Dad's head* I know Dad. Mum said. She said they wouldn't like him either. I want him all safe and sleeping at home.

**Gabriel:** Neptune will be just fine. Trust me. He has enough food and water for a few days. Listen..Jareth *looking him straight in the eyes* I know it's going to be hard for you but when we are out in public you have to keep kind of quiet ok? You need to make sure that you sit up straight. Don't say anything against me or your mom. I know that you don't but I have to say it anyway. If your mom or I tell you to do something you need to do without question. Ok? And if you see any other children...you...can talk to the ones..that are around us. But...you may not be able to play

**Jareth:** *he looks back, utterly confused as he scratches his head. Everything else had sounded fine. He could do as he was told. He could sit up straight and not answer back. Even as he thought about it, he stood up a little straighter. But not playing? That didn't seem fair* But why Dad? Don't children here like playing?

**Gabriel:** Well...where we are? It's...it's not like back home. We are in a time where little boys...that are like you...didn't play a lot. They were supposed to behave a certain way. I'm not saying that you can't talk to them just...do what they do. It's only for a few days. We just...*pauses in thought* We need to play a game. Ummm...acting! You like that right? You see them do that on the television and in the movies?

**Jareth:** *he nods as he looks back at his Dad* I can act like a pirate, or a giant, or a big monster. But I've never had to act like a different boy before. *he thinks for a minute and then grins* I can do it though. It's easy *he leans forward and whispers* I've not started yet. Should I start now?

**Gabriel:** Well...think of this like the biggest role you've ever done. You pull this off...and you can do anything. The important thing is to watch other kids. I did some acting myself in the past so..I know a little. Acting is all about watching. As for starting? How about we start tomorrow? Right now...YOU need to get some sleep *playfully punching his shoulder* I love ya, little man.

**Jareth:** *he takes it all in and nods* I can watch people *he puts on a frowny face as he looks at you* see? Like that *he breaks into a grin as he punches his Dad back playfully* Love you too Dad. *he yawns and rubs at his tired eyes* This is gonna be SO cool! *grabbing Bob from his suitcase he races over to his bed and scrambles in* Night Dad. We're *yawns* going to *closing his eyes* have a REALLY big adventure. *before he can say anymore, he's fallen fast asleep*

**Gabriel:** *going over and pulling the covers more over Jareth and kissing him on the forehead. Getting out of my gentleman attire and into my pajama bottoms, I walk over to Izzy and put my hands around her waist* Hey. Penny for your thoughts?

**Izzy:** *So deep in thought that I jump slightly as Gabriel places your arms around me. Then leaning back into the embrace* Oh nothing, just..saying a prayer. Isn't that what humans do to? Father might listen to us this time. *I turn in his arms and wrap mine around him* Is he sleeping? He's going to have an exciting few days. we should too now shouldn't we.

**Gabriel:** Yes. He's sleeping. I told him that he needs to be an actor while he's on the ship. Seemed to work *shrugs* And yes, I think praying is a good idea. If we're lucky...father will hear us. But yes, I think we should sleep too. Have a big day tomorrow *kissing Izzy's shoulder* You come to bed when you're ready ok? I love you *kissing her gently on the lips before pulling away and squeezing her hand. Heading back into the room and to the bed as I pull back the covers and climb in*

**Izzy:** *smiling at the kiss and deciding that I want to spend as much time with Gabriel as I can, I walk inside with him* I'll come now too. The idea of sleeping beside you sounds like a wonderful idea *I begin to get undressed and change into my nightgown. Then frowning as I take a look at my hair. It takes me a minute but I manage to get it all down and brushed out before climbing in beside Gabriel and wrapping myself around him* I love you Gabriel. Sweet dreams my angel.

**Gabriel:** Mmm...never realized it took so much to get ready for bed huh? There is one thing I will say and that is that women had it tough. The way they were treated..it wasn't right. *placing my arm around Izzy* Drift off to lala land, my love. *glancing upward for a moment as I say a silent prayer that we will get through this. I know that sleep will be hard for me but that I have to try *letting out a sigh I close my eyes*

**Izzy:** No, it does seem unfair. But I can manage for a few days can't I. After all, I have you to look out for me *places a soft kiss to Gabriel's chest* and I shall look after you *closing my eyes as I get closer to him and drifts off into a restless sleep*

**Chapter Three Started on 10****th**** April 2012**

**Boarding the Titanic **

**Gabriel:** *My night has been anything but peaceful. I tried to sleep but knew that it wouldn't come. There are too many memories here. Talk about a feeling of deja vu. Only this time it may not have a happy ending. Not being able to sleep I dressed and left the hotel walking down toward the docks. I couldn't get completely close to the ship as it was being guarded but it was enough to be able to see it. I could smell the sea air and see the lights reflecting from on board the ship. I could also see some shadows moving about which could only be the crew members. Had I been anyone else they would have contained a sense of excitement but for me it is one of dread. The ship looks so quiet now...almost like an empty shell. In a way like a masoleum before the bodies are placed inside of it. And there is a little truth in that statement. I keep telling myself that I need to try and keep a positive attitude for Izzy and for Jareth. However as a slight breeze sends chills up my spine I'm reminded that this is not just some pleasure cruise. As the sun rises and slowly sends its light upon the ship I'm reprimanded by some men and forced to go back to the hotel. In doing so, I ask our maid Madeline to prepare some tea. Picking up my cup I head out to the balcony and stand there sipping from it as I look back toward the docks*

**Izzy:** *Having woken in the early hours to find Gabriel gone I sit up in bed and pull the covers around me, gazing out into the moonlit sky. The last cruise we went on was so much fun. We were the same as everyone else there. We felt safe. But this time...

I get up and head to the window, looking out towards the docks. I can only assume Gabriel has gone there. I had a feeling he might need some time. This is bad for me, but to think what he is going through, having seen what happened the last time. All that guilt, I knew was weighing on him. If I could take it away then I would. I'd do anything for him and I hope he knew that. I look back at the bed and decide there is no point in trying to sleep anymore, so I get dressed quietly, not wanting to disturb Jareth. Once I have spent half an hour putting my hair back up again I grab my coat and head towards the door. Blowing a kiss to my sleeping boy before heading out.

I spend the next hour or so looking for Gabriel, but to no avail. I eventually come back in, tired and weary from lack of sleep, to find him standing at the balcony looking down at the docks, I move over and place a hand on his shoulder* You couldn't sleep either then?

**Gabriel:** *my ears listening to all the sounds coming from the docks that were quiet only hours before. I see men toting boxes and various other things. Taking another sip of my tea* No. But I guess I never expected to did I? I'm sorry that I didn't wake you. I thought that at least one of us should sleep. The tea is helping a little

**Izzy:** *rubbing a hand on Gabriel's back softly as my other hand goes to my stomach and the little one who seems to be waking up now* Oh don't apologise. I thought you might need some time on your own before we left. Actually, I should confess, I did go looking for you. Once I woke up and found your side of the bed cold. But I must have missed you along the way. Did the walk help at all?

**Gabriel:** It was eerie, Izzy. I mean...I was down there looking at the ship all empty. It would be normal to most but knowing what I do? It was almost like...a ghost ship. Like...what is on the ocean floor now without the rust and debris. Knowing that it's the last time that ship will ever see a dock again. Be seen...like that by anyone on land again. *shaking my head* I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. How are you, Izzy?

**Izzy:** *I move to lean my back up against the balcony and place my hand against Gabriel's cheek, stroking my thumb against his skin reassuringly* Oh don't worry about me. I'm more worried about you. What this must be putting you through Gabriel. We are the only two on the ship that knows what's going to happen to her and you? You are the only person to have seen everyone on here before. I don't like what this is doing to you my angel. I'm worried about you.

**Gabriel:** All those people...have no idea that they are going to become a part of history. *turning to slowly look at Izzy* How am I going to get through this, Izzy? I mean...I have to be the serious, unafraid upper class gentleman. This is going to be the most acting I've ever done.

**Izzy:** *giving him a soft smile as he turns to look at me and opening my arms to pull him into an embrace* You are going to get through it, because you always do. I will stand beside you, every step of the way. It's going to be hell. I won't lie to you. But I'm here to keep you strong. *I pull him into my arms and remember a promise I once made, that I wouldn't let him drown. He were terrified of having the waters come over him when I first found him again. Afraid that it might be Lucifer that pushed him under. I knew that even though the situation had changed. That I would never go back on that promise. I wouldn't let him drown*

**Gabriel:** This is one of the most difficult things I've ever had to face. I just...I wish I could understand why this is happening? I mean..I couldn't just let them take Jareth. Although I question just HOW they could in the first place. *kissing Izzy on top of the forehead* We'd better get Jareth up to get ready. Have our luggage taken down to the docks. I'm just so glad you are here with me.

**Izzy:** *Closes my eyes at the kiss, I've been fighting back the tears for a while. Every fibre in my body doesn't want me to get on that ship. I know how much danger we're going to be in. I hold Gabriel for just a second longer. Reluctant to let him go* Before we go back in there and get him Gabriel *I turn him to face me, resting my forehead against his* I love you. You know that don't you. More than anything, my angel.

**Gabriel:** *taking in a breath as I feel Izzy's forehead against mine* Of course I do, Izzy. Your love...is what's going to help me get through this. It's helped me get through everything up till now. We vowed..that we would help each other. Through good times and bad...till...*taking a swallow as I start choking up* We...we should really get Jareth up

**Izzy:** *I bite down hard on my lip as I hear my angels voice break, clearing my throat* It..it isn't going to come to that. We are going to be home soon and all this will be a memory. *I look up into his eyes and see the fear there. Its like looking into a mirror, I can feel myself shaking slightly as I hear the people starting to load the ship* Yes...lets get our little man up. At least one of us is going to show some genuine excitement. *stealing a kiss from him, lingering for a moment before I pull away and head back inside*

**Gabriel:** *slowly nodding before returning your kiss softly and pulling back. My eyes cast upward as I put my hands in prayer* Father, I know we haven't talk much since Michael's funeral. I just figured...you had important things you were taking care of. I don't really understand why this is happening. But I know that you have put things in front of me before for a reason. Is that what this is? Another test? If it is...I just ask..that you help me to get through this. Whatever it is..that I'm supposed to do...*pausing* Whatever happens..please make sure that Izzy and Jareth are safe. I don't care about me. But my wife and son...please don't take them. *crossing myself which I have not done in a VERY long time. But right now I will do anything to make sure this turns out right* Amen *heading back inside and over to Madeline* Madeline, could you please have our luggage loaded into the car? Thank you

**Izzy:** *having headed back inside, I've already ushered a sleepy but very excited Jareth into the bathroom to get washed and dressed. Seeing his clothes are already laid out for him, I nod in thanks to Madeline and turn back towards Gabriel. Straightening out his jacket and brushing some hair from his forehead. I'm putting on my best brave face, mostly for Jareth, but also for the servant girl too. I need to practice looking happy and excited before we leave to get onto the ship*

**Gabriel:** *watching as Madeline heads out the door after placing a towel around Jareth* I'm sorry about earlier, Izzy. I'll be ok. I have to remember that I don't want to upset, Jareth. And we are strong as a family. *glancing at Jareth* All right, little man. Time for you to get all dressed up and head off to the ship. Are you excited?

**Izzy:** We are stronger and there is no need to apologise. I know what you're going through must be...*I glance towards Jareth and smile, remembering that he knows nothing* We're going to have fun anyway aren't we. On that big boat? *ruffles his hair before I go to gather his clothes*

**Jareth:** *he doesn't even care that he's having to get washed and ready. He's so excited about the big boat he has to get on. He grabs his clothes and starts to throw them on* I can't wait. We're going on a big adventure!

**Gabriel:** That's right, little man. We sure are. Remember what I told you when we're out there right? Oh and if that nice lady Madeline dresses you or anything try no to fuss ok? It's all part of acting again. She's just doing her job *hearing the door open and watching some men coming in to take our luggage* Well, I guess that's our cue. *giving Izzy and Jareth a warm smile* Are we ready?

**Izzy:** *I check myself in the mirror and take a deep breath to settle my nerves before coming back over to you both. Noticing the men coming in and having to resist the urge to help them* I am as ready as I'll ever be *holding out my hand to Jareth* Come on little man, shall we begin our adventure?

**Jareth:** *he listens to what his Dad is telling him again and nods. He can feel his heart beating with excitement and he wants to yell YES! But as he's about to, he sees the men and just quietly nods. Taking hold of his Mums hand and willing everyone to move towards the door*

**Gabriel:** *nodding at Jareth before giving him a sly wink* Yes, let's head to our big adventure *placing Izzy's arm in mine before heading out the door. Turning around a brief moment and glancing at the room again before turning and heading down the hallway. As we walk the hallway is buzzing with talk about others who are leaving for the ship also. Getting into the elevator once again and heading down I hear the conversation of a newlywed couple behind us. Speaking of their plans once they reach New York. I feel my heart skip a beat as I hear their words. Not knowing whether either one are on the list of deceased passengers. More than likely the gentleman would be of the two. Turning back around I look at them* Pardon me but I couldn't help overhearing your conversation. Congratulations on your marriage. I wish good things to you both. This is my wife...Isobel...and my son Jareth. My name is James Worthington. *shaking the hand of the gentleman*

**Jeremiah:** Jeremiah Cullingsworth and this is my wife Rachel

**Rachel:** Nice to meet you *glancing at Izzy and Jareth* Mrs. Worthington you have a charming son

**Izzy:** *stopping and turning when Gabriel does to see two smartly dressed people behind me. Greeting them both with a warm smile* Nice to meet you both. *I place a hand on Jareth's head and move him forwards a little* Thank you. This is Jareth. I look down at him and smile, hoping he isn't about to give the game away*

**Jareth:** *he stops and looks up at the posh people. He takes a look around them and sees no children though. Then looking up at his Mum once he smiles sweetly and simply says* Hello. *that was right wasn't it? Polite?*

**Jeremiah:** Nice to meet you Jareth

**Rachel:** Oh this must be so exciting to you? Going on the largest ship in the world?

**Gabriel:** Oh he is VERY excited. *watching as the elevator doors open* Well, I suppose we shall see you on the ship?

**Jeremiah:** *nodding* I'm sure you will. Very nice to meet you, James...Isobel...Jareth *taking Rachel's arm*

**Rachel:** Very nice to meet you. And I have no doubt we shall see one another at some point. Goodbye *giving a smile as she walks off with Jeremiah*

**Gabriel:** *walking with Izzy and Jareth* I am VERY proud of you little man. You did exactly what I told you *heading to the doors where there is a vintage car waiting. A man opens the door helps Gabriel, Izzy and Jareth inside followed by Madeline. The car then slowly starts off* Here we go

**Izzy:** Oh yes very excited. It's all he's talked about. *placing a hand on Jareth's shoulder before giving a smile towards these new people* Hopefully we shall see you very soon. *Once we are settled into the car I look over to see Jareth's excited face but all that happens when the car moves off is my stomach lurching. I take hold of Gabriel's hand and I squeeze. Needing that contact to reassure me that he's not going anywhere. Turning to him and giving a reassuring smile as I try to relax back into my seat*

**Jareth:** *he nods again at the nice lady before they walk off and then beams up at his Dad. This was easy. Just behave. That's all he had to do. He sits almost on the edge of his seat in the car and grins at his parents. This was by far, the coolest thing they had ever done. He simply couldn't WAIT to get on that ship*

**Gabriel:** *feeling Izzy's hand squeeze mine as I look down before up at her again* I love you *speaking in a whisper* It's going to be ok. *looking back out the window trying to conceal my own fear. I'm so used to speaking telepathically but I can't without my powers. All I want to do is reassure Izzy that everything will be all right. As we get closer I feel my stomach clench. Outside the car are people quickly moving about. Men shouting orders to dock workers. It's all coming back to me now. Finally reaching the docks our car slowly comes to a stop. The door is opened by a man who helps Izzy and Jareth out of the car. I pause a few moments before stepping out and glancing toward the ship which is now just several feet away at the dock. Walking over to Jareth as I step next to Izzy* There it is, little man. Isn't she beautiful? One of the largest ships in the world.

**Izzy:** *I watch Gabriel for a moment and I can feel how scared he is. The instinct to just gather him in my arms is so strong. But I know I can't do that. Not here. Not now. Once the car slows to a stop I give his hand once last squeeze* I love you too. *I turn to see Jareth practically shaking with excitement as the door is opened. I take him out with me and thank the man who helped us out. Standing on the dock side I feel so much worse. The RMS Titanic looms over us like some giant animal. Row upon row of windows looking down at us like big eyes and as I crane my neck upwards I can see lifeboats. I sigh, knowing that she isn't carrying enough. I know that most of these people won't be getting anywhere near them. I look along the side of the ship and see spaces for so many more lifeboats. Why these people were so arrogant I don't understand. What is the harm in fully equipping her*

**Jareth:** *he wants to fly out of the car and run onto the boat but he promised his Dad he'd be a good boy. He takes his Dad's hand as he gazes up at the ship. He's open mouthed in shock. He could never have imagined that it would be this big. He wishes Neptune could see this now* Dad! It's...huge! There are going to be millions of people on there.

**Gabriel:** Millions? Well...not millions, Jareth. But it looks like it could hold that many doesn't it? And you know that this was ALL made by hand? See those? *pointing to the rivets* They were all put in there by hands not machine. *growing silent for a moment before our luggage is taken off the car and walked toward the ship* And see that? *points* ALL of that is going on the ship too. Food, drinks, plates...enough to last for while we are at sea *turning back to Izzy and placing her arm in mine* I love you so much *taking a breath before slowly walking up the ramp that leads into the ship nodding at several people as we pass*

**Izzy:** *I grow silent when I see Gabriel explaining things to Jareth. Jareth's silence is wonder and being lost for words. Gabriel's is sheer fear. I hesitate when Gabriel takes my arm and for a split second my feet refuse to move. Then I glance at him and hear those words* I love you too my angel. *I whisper back as I find the will to walk once more. Following Gabriel up the ramp and onto the ship, I smile nervously at the people that pass us. My grip on Gabriel's arm becoming tighter*

**Jareth:** *he gazes in wonder at the huge rivets and then at the boxes being loaded onto the ship* That's lots of food I bet this ship could go for ever and ever and never run out. They have bananas don't they? I like bananas. *he suddenly realises he's supposed to be keeping quiet and claps his free hand to his mouth. He doesn't want to ruin the adventure for his Dad. Heading up the ramp, he avoids looking at people and concentrates on all the pieces that hold the ship together. It looked too big to float. Surely it was too heavy*

**Katie and her family are third class passengers. Her story of getting onto the ship is much different from the Loki's**

_I was a baby. I've been used to hearing the sea crashing on the shore and the sounds of cows and sheep. But daddy says that there are is a a place where there are lots of jobs for both he and mommy. He said that I can learn to read and write. Help mommy how to sew. And that we can have a house where the roof doesn't have water coming in when it rains. He tells me America is a wonderful place and I may even get a a pretty comb for my hair. As I look back at the ship it is SO big! Daddy tells me is biggest in the world! I want to get on it now just to get away from the doctors who keep opening my mouth as if I was one of our animals on the farm Why are they doing that? And they are almost pushing us like cows too. But I look at mommy and daddy and they say nothing. So I say nothing too. Daddy reaches down and picks me up in his arms. He tells me that they are making sure we are not sick and there are lots of us in small space. As we walk into the bottom of the ship I look up and the ship is SO tall! It's like one of those buildings I saw on the way here! It's like...a castle! And I'm a princess!_

**Officer:** Welcome to the RMS Titanic. We shall be sailing shortly if you would please follow that officer *points* he shall lead you to the observation deck

**Gabriel:** *giving a nod as I lead Izzy and Jareth over to the officer and then follow him to the elevator. Stepping inside with several others as the doors close and we begin ascending to the upper decks. The elevator slowly creaking to a stop before the door and gate is opened* This way *I don't even have to follow the officer because I have already been here before. Walking over to the railing I point toward the crowd waving* You're supposed to wave goodbye, Jareth *raising my hand waving* See?

**Izzy:** *Following in silence. Too numb still to say anything. I nod in all the right places and the whole time, refuse to let go of Gabriel's arm. If I knew this was going to get easier then it wouldn't be too bad. But I know throughout the next few days, it's going to get much worse and there is nothing I can do about it. No powers to defend my family when the inevitable happens. I stand beside Gabriel and wave to the crowds below, lining the docks*

**Jareth:** *he is grinning from ear to ear as he's led through the crowds. Looking at all the people in uniform. Then at all the ladies in their posh dresses. He liked the shiny shoes on the men. They look like he could see his face in some of them. Standing at the edge of the ship. He lets go of his Dad's hand so he can hold on to the railings. Waving with his free hand down at all the people. They all looked like ants from way up here*

**Gabriel:** *as I wave my hand along with everyone else I feel a sense of dread. Knowing that the people below us on the docks are waving to a ship that is doomed. That some are waving to loved ones that they shall never see again. I try to push these things out of the back of my mind as I watch the gangplanks pulled back up into the ship before it slowly starts to move. I realize now that there is no turning back. And I shall either survive or become a part of the RMS Titanic's tragic history*

_**Katie:**__ I hear people shouting and look around. Daddy tells me that it's people saying goodbye.I want to go say goodbye too but daddy says I can't Why can't I say goodbye? Mommy kisses me on the forehead and hands me my dolly which I call Rapunzel because of her long hair._

**Chapter Four Started on 11****th**** April 2012**

**Trying to Act Normal**

**Gabriel:** *After a night spent with getting settled in and another stop at Belfast to pick up more passengers we finally headed out to sea. Instead of going out to mingle with the other passengers I decided to stay inside. This is all still so much for me to take in. Seeing all the smiles on passenger's faces, hearing the laughter coming from their mouths. None of them have any idea what shall be coming in the days to come. But today I've decided that we need to get out of our large 1st class room even if it is luxurious for its time. We have to interact with others or it will look strange. I watch as Madeline goes about dressing Jareth and Izzy. I can tell that Jareth is less than pleased but he says nothing. I'm so proud of that little Trickster. Glancing in the mirror as I go about checking my collar and bowtie. Was never too fond of wearing things tight around my neck. Might as well have called these things nooses. Putting on my long coat as I let out another sigh* Oh just get me through this

**Izzy:** *having had help with my hair this time, it's gone up quicker and easier than I had managed it on my own and I am so grateful. I look at myself in the mirror before glancing over at Gabriel, seeing him pulling at his bowtie. He always looks good when he dresses up and my heart skips when I think of what's happening in just a few short days. Will this be one of the last times I see this? I push the thought to the back of my mind and approach him, placing a hand on his shoulder* You will get through this my angel. We all will. *my voice is soft as I whisper close to his ear*

**Jareth:** *this woman was fussing with him AGAIN! He didn't like it. He could dress himself couldn't he? But he likes the fact that his Dad is proud of him so he shuts up and gets on with it. Turning when he's told and keeping quiet while the lady brushes his hair. He can't wait to go and explore this cool ship*

**Gabriel:** I sure hope so. This is completely different from 100 years ago. I have to try and enjoy myself but don't know if I can. I guess this is all about acting isn't it? Oh by the way...our family? We're rich because of my father's lawyer firm. In case anyone asks. You can pretty much tell them anything and they will believe it. Just smile...and nod to most everything. That's how vain most of these people are *turning to Jareth* And look at you! Don't you look just snazzy in your outfit! Ready to go get something to eat, little man?

**Izzy:** *I hate seeing Gabriel like this. So scared and wanting to go home. But there really isn't anything I can do, other than offer my support. Stroking a hand across his cheek softly* Alright, I can remember that. Gabriel..I...*trailing off as I don't know what I can say to reassure him* I love you. *Turning to Jareth* Oh a proper little gentleman aren't you. Are you hungry?

**Jareth:** *he beams up at his parents. Feeling very posh and proud of himself* I'm REALLY hungry. Will they have chicken and then ice cream for pudding?

**Gabriel:** Maybe eating something will help. Although...rich food probably won't help my stomach at this point. Ice cream? Ummmm...not so sure about that little man. This is going to be different than eating at home. Just...smile and eat. Ok? *placing Izzy's arm in mine* Are you ready Mrs. Worthington?

**Izzy:** Well afterwards, let's take a walk on deck. The fresh air might do you some good. *giving him a reassuring smile as I link my arm with his. Wanting to actually look for all the exit points and see where the lifeboats are. I need to be prepared for what's to come* Come on. Let's go and mingle with the other guests. I am ready Mr Worthington.

**Jareth:** *his face falls when he is told there might not be ice cream. Oh this food had better not be fancy. He'd much rather have a bar of chocolate anyway. He moves around to take his Dad's hand, ready to head out*

**Gabriel:** Good. *leading Izzy out of the room along with Jareth. As I walk down the hallway I don't even need to look at signs because I know where I am going. It's just like a movie playing in my head. Heading to the elevator I lead them on it and step back as the doors close and the gate before it starts to go up. Glancing down I gasp slightly, as I suddenly see water rushing in. Shaking my head and blinking I take a deep breath* Come on...get a hold of yourself * The elevator coming to a stop as the doors open and the gate is pushed back. Leading Izzy and Jareth to what to me is the most beautiful part of the ship...the Grand Staircase. Glancing up at the magnificent glass dome I almost become dizzy. My eyes blink and I see it cracking as water comes rushing in. Clinging onto Izzy a little tighter as I bring my head down again and turn away*

**Izzy:** *heading in to the elevator I hear Gabriel gasp and turn my head quickly. I don't think I've ever seen him look so pale. Oh, If I had my powers I could calm him down, take him out of here. I need to be strong for him now. What he must be going through, he looks like he's reliving it right now. As we stand and look at the staircase, I bite my lip. The only time I've seen this before is when I've looked at pictures of it from the sea bed. Decaying and silent. It looks so different now though with people milling around, all smiling, all happy. I feel my arm being gripped tighter and I lean against Gabriel a little and whisper* It's alright. I'm here.

**Jareth:** *he practically bounced along the hallway. Looking around him at all the cool stuff. But the staircase was HUGE. It was pretty nice looking too in a girly pretty way. He looked up at his Dad and frowned a little he didn't look like he was enjoying this at ALL. Why not? He wondered to himself as he squeezed his hand*

**Gabriel:** *closing my eyes until I feel a squeeze on my hand. Slowly opening them to see Jareth looking up at me. His face is one of worry and confusion. It's then that I realize I need to be strong for him. And hearing Izzy's words and knowing she will be by my side. Giving a slow nod* I'm ok. *slowly leading Izzy and Jareth down the Grand Staircase with my head held high nodding to those we come in contact with. It's a shame that all of this be underwater and lost to the ocean in a matter of days. Pausing briefly to stare at the clock and the two cherubs which adorn the railings. Reaching the bottom we are greeted by a gentleman who nods and opens the doors leading to the 1st class dining room. Eyes fall upon us for a few moments before going back to their chatting and eating. We are led to a particular table where I recognize a few faces including that of the designer himself...Thomas Andrews. Seeing him nod at me and give us a smile as we take our seats to the side of him. He then speaks in an Irish accent*

**Andrews:** Good evening *staring at Gabriel* You somehow...look familiar. Have we met before?

**Gabriel:** *realizing that he is remembering me from 100 years ago* I..do not believe so, Sir. Although...perhaps you saw my picture in a publication due to my father's law firm? I have...prosecuted many cases.

**Andrews:** *nodding and giving a smile* Yes. I suppose that could be true. Thomas Andrews *holding out his hand* Designer of RMS Titanic

**Gabriel:** *looking at his hand for a moment before shaking it* Nice to meet you, Mr. Andrews. I'm...James Worthington. This is my wife...Isobel *gesturing to Izzy* And my son...Jareth.

**Andrews:** Very nice to meet you both *nodding to Izzy and Jareth* I'm told tonight's dinner shall be quite pleasing

**Gabriel:** *gesturing to Jareth to put his napkin on his lap as I clear my throat* Oh..I'm sure it will be. *glancing at the menu* Appears we have choice of lamb or chicken? *watches as the server comes to the table* I believe I shall have the lamb but more on the rare side please.

**Izzy:** *keeping a hold of my shaky husband, I follow him down the stairs, smiling at a lady to my right who appears to be waiting for her husband to finish the conversation he is having with an equally well dressed man. I can't help but think how bored she looks as I glance at her. She returns the smile and nods slightly. As we enter the dining room I look around me at the others. Every time I see someone new, the first thought that crosses my mind, is whether their names are on the survival list or whether they are...I shake my head to get the thought from my mind and take my seat, smiling at the man who pulled it out for me. I listen to the conversation Gabriel..or rather James, is having and glance over quickly and smie sweetly at the man as he is introduced to me before looking up at the server* Chicken for me please and for my son too.

**Jareth:** *he wants to pull his parents into the dining room quickly. He's SO hungry and that food smelled good! When they eventually get through the door he watches everything his Dad does and sits down putting the posh looking napkin on his lap. Grinning at the mention of chicken and poking at the forks on his table. Trying to work out why there were so many*

**Gabriel:** *looking at Jareth and trying not to laugh as he looks at all the dinner ware in front of him* It's ok. *whispering toward him and also Izzy* Just start from the outside and work your way in. *picking up a spoon as some soup is placed in front of me. I then glance over at another familiar face. One that I wish I could pick up my fork and stab in the eye if I could* You're...Mr. Ismay are you not? Bruce Ismay of the White Star Line?

**Ismay:** That is correct. Mr...

**Gabriel:** Worthington. James Worthington. My father has a famous law firm in New York. This is my wife, Isobel and my son Jareth *placing my spoon in the soup and taking a small sip*

**Ismay:** *ignoring Izzy and Jareth* Nice to meet you Mr. Worthington. So...you are familiar with the White Star Line?

**Gabriel:** Oh...you could say that. The White Star Line is not exactly unknown in the world. And may I say that your reputation precedes you?

**Ismay:** You are too kind, Mr Worthington. Yes, Titanic is my greatest triumph. She is the largest floating object...in the world. Truly a marvel of modern construction. She is part of a New Age of luxury ships and shall change the world forever.

**Gabriel:** *muttering under my breath* You got that right.

**Ismay**: Sorry?

**Gabriel**: *clearing my throat* Nothing. I was just agreeing with you. *watching as the chicken and lamb meals are now brought*

**Izzy:** *I'm thankful that I've been on a cruise before at the point where Jareth pokes at the cutlery. Gabriel also smiles for the first time in days and it makes my heart skip to see it. I'm about to smile at the new face at the table when he rudely ignores Jareth and I. I look towards Jareth and wish that I could just let him be the little Trickster that he is. He'd show him rude. Mouthing at Jareth, "rude" silently as I glance once more at Ismay with a raised brow. I then put my napkin even more neatly on my lap so that I don't look like I'm listening into the conversation Ismay and Gabriel are having.

**Jareth:** *he's glad his Dad knows which of these silly forks to use. He looked around at him to see if there were people with lots of mouths, or maybe REALLY fat people who needed lots of forks because they accidentally ate the other ones. But no, everyone's forks looked the same. He's going to do the polite smile to the man but it turns into biting his tongue as he's ignored. If he was allowed to use his powers he's make some custard appear in his trousers! COLD custard! Yuck! Looking at his Mum's face he grins and has to stifle a giggle. Whispering, "rude" back to her*

**Gabriel:** *taking a few more sips of my soup as I wipe my mouth* Yes, this does look delicious. *glancing down at my food* So tell me, Mr. Ismay I noticed that the amount of lifeboats you have...do not coincide with nautical regulations? I...also have an uncle who serves on a ship

**Ismay:** Actually Mr. Worthington we added some additional lifeboats which went over the required number by several numbers. As far as we are concerned we more than met that requirement.

**Amelia:** *shaking her head before leaning toward Izzy* Men. Act like they own the whole world don't they? Like we don't even exist. Heaven forbid if we EVER tried to do something better than they EVER could. Oh...do forgive me. Sometimes...I can be quite opinionated. It is why sometimes I am not popular amongst the upper class *reaching out a hand* Amelia Marshall. And you are...Isobel? If I heard that correctly?

**Izzy:***looking up from the distraction that is my napkin to see another person talking to me. This time I give a wide smile* Oh you can tell me as many of your opinions as you like. I would rather have someone talk to me than ignore me. *I hold her hand and shake it lightly* Yes, Isobel that's right. Amelia, that is a very pretty name. Are you enjoying your time here so far? *I keep an ear out for the talk of life boats coming from the two men next to me, also making sure that Gabriel doesn't get up and knock the other man out as I talk to this new lady*

**Jareth:** *Oh boy is he BORED! He'd poked at his dinner. What was this? He wanted chicken not fancy posh yuck! He notices he isn't being watched at all now. He's been being good hasn't he? He's sat where he's been told to, worn silly clothes and been told he isn't allowed to play with anyone else. Well! This was the last straw. No ice cream indeed! This was a big ship! He was going to FIND some ice cream. He began to quietly look for a way to escape from the table before daddy hit the man next to him*

**Gabriel:** Yes, so you say. However it still does not cover everyone on board *taking a bite of my lamb as I now feel more eyes on me but ignore it* Can you tell me why, Mr. Ismay?

**Ismay:** This ship is UNSINKABLE Mr Worthington. That alone should suffice with your answer. If you wish to be part of such regulations then perhaps you were in the wrong field of choice! *wiping his mouth with a napkin and slowly rising from his seat, heading away from the table*

**Gabriel:** *smiling to myself realizing I said what needed to be and now at least have the others at the table pondering it in their heads* I meant no disrespect

**Andrews**: You were quite all right, Mr Worthington. In fact..what you said is quite true. I myself...wished to add more lifeboats but was told not to. Was told that it..undermined confidence in the ship and cluttered the decks

**Amelia:** Very nice to meet you, Isobel. And thank you for the compliment on my name. I'm named for my grandmother actually. Well...I'm enjoying myself more now that I have met someone like you *giving a warm smile* At least I know that I shall not be bored now. I take it your husband is the one who has the money? Or am I mistaken?

**Izzy:** *I glance as the horrid man as he leaves the table and smile proudly at Gabriel, pleased he didn't knock him out but wishing he had at the same time. I resist the urge to squeeze his leg under the table. I then turn back to Amelia and nod* Yes, Ga..James's Father owns a very large law firm in New York, we are on our way back there after visiting my family in England. They live not far from London in Guildford. But listen to me rambling *grins a little brighter* Tell me about yourself, who are you travelling with?

**Jareth:** *ok, the man had left but now Daddy was talking to other men too so he takes the opportunity to slip silently under the table. Now, sneaky he could do. He peers around the legs under the table and has to be careful not to tread on any posh peoples feet as he looks for a way to escape. HA! There it is! A dessert trolley, all covered to the bottom with a cloth and a big base he could hide in. Then he'd get wheeled out and away from all these boring people. He checks the coast is clear before making a break for it, sitting on the trolley before anyone sees him and keeping as quiet as Neptune does when he doesn't want to be found*

**Gabriel:** I honestly did not mean any disrespect, Mr. Andrews. I was merely trying to understand. In fact...I happen to have...a deep respect for you, Sir.

**Andrews:** Have you? And yet we have never met?

**Gabriel:** *realizing that I am allowing my emotions to get the better of me I take a breath and clear my throat* Pardon me. Must be the sauce that was on the lamb. Yes, my...uncle as I told Mr Ismay has also been commissioned on many vessels including those of the White Star Line. Your...designs are quite known, Mr Andrews

**Andrews:** You are very kind, Mr Worthington. But I believe that this ship...well...she has...become almost like a daughter to me if you will. I know her more than anyone.

**Amelia:** Oh, I see. Well, then you must be very well off indeed. Me? I'm traveling to visit my sister abroad. My husband..well...he is no doubt speaking with some other gentleman with money exchanging stories of politics or some such thing. Or..in the arms of another young woman *taking a sip of her wine*

**Izzy:** *I can hear Gabriel struggling and turn to him for a moment. He's recovered himself this time but I place a quick hand on his arm for reassurance at the same time I notice the dessert trolley being wheeled back into the kitchen. Turning once more back to Amelia as I take a sip of my wine. I'm pregnant but I need it tonight, just the one glass. I nearly choke when I hear what she's said about her husband however and look at her wide eyed* I'm...I'm sorry...what? He's where? But..why would you let him do that? Doesn't it upset you?

**Jareth:** *YAY! Here it goes. He's being wheeled out. He watches the floor whizz past him as he sits as still as he can. Once the trolley stops in the kitchen he checks the coast is clear before sneaking from the trolley there must be some ice cream around here somewhere. He avoids a man dressed all in white that walks his way as he hides behind another worktop and then he sees it. ICE CREAM! He lets out a small squeal of delight before clapping a hand to his mouth and staying still for a moment longer. He peeks round the before making a run for it to the ice cream. Grabbing it and the spoon that sits next to it before running for the doors and back out into the corridor*

**Katie:** *down inside the ship with my family I watch as everyone dances and claps Normally I would be joining in but not tonight. I've noticed that there are only certain places that we can go to. There are ropes and sometimes even gates that we can't go past. When I ask daddy he just tells me that they are not used to us. And that things are not like they were back home. Looking around I notice no one is watching me and quickly sneak out and up the stairs dragging Rapunzel with me. As I walk onto the deck I make my way over to where I hear a different kind of music. It's different from what was playing at the rope I crawl under it and stand at a railing listening*

**Jareth:** *he quickly tries to make himself as small as he can when he hears footsteps. Taking a peek to see if it was someone was coming to tell him off. When he sees a little girl, standing just a little way away from him. Now Dad said he wasn't to go and play with other children, he said nothing about talking to them. Since he'd met Alicia, he knew not all girls were icky horrid little things. So he slowly makes his way towards her, ice cream in one hand and spoon in the other* Hello I'm Jareth. What's your name?

**Katie:** *eyes wide as stares back trembling slightly* Don't ye hurt me doll! *holding onto Rapunzel protectively*

**Jareth:** Hey! hurt the...what? No no. I don't want to hurt her! I just wanted to say hello. *he waves nervously* I won't hurt you.

**Katie:** *staring back but staying where she is* Why are ye dressed like that? Ye look funny

**Jareth:** *he looks down at himself and then back up at the girl* Mum got this lady to put it on me. I don't like it either. Its silly

**Katie:** *giggling slightly*Ye look like one of those things I heard about that live where tis cold If he don't like it why wear it?

**Jareth:** A penguin? I don't look like a...*he looks down and shrugs* Yeah, ok *He flaps his arms by his sides and grins at her* Mum told me too. *shrugs* I'm supposed to not talk to lots of people and do as I'm told.

**Katie:** *putting her hand to her mouth as Jareth flaps his arms* Oh. so ye did it because of yer mum? I can understand that. Me daddy tells me we have te stay behind the ropes *staring at what he has in his hands* What's that ye got there?

**Jareth:** Yeah, I have to be good *he rolls his eyes and then looks down at the ice cream in his hands* OH! I got ice cream, but shhh I'm not sposed to have it. *he holds the tub out* You want to have some too?

**Katie:** *gasping as looks around and then back at Jareth* Ye mean...ye stole it? Yer like those foxes that we used te get on our farm!

**Jareth:** I..I didn't stole it! I..borrowed it. They've got lots in there! They won't miss one. Here *he pushes the ice cream towards her* Have some. I can't eat it ALL by myself.

**Katie:** How can ye borrow it when ye take it back and it has been bit into? *looking* Well...since ye can't all by yerself *walking toward Jareth and looking at the ice cream and going to take a bite out of it with her mouth*

**Jareth:** *he lets out a squeak as he sees what she's doing and shakes the spoon in her direction* no no no you need to use the spoon or you'll make your teeth scream! It hurts!

**Katie:** *looks at the spoon* Well why didn't ye tell me then? *narrowing eyes before letting out a giggle and taking the spoon before dipping it into the ice cream* Mmmm! This is yummy! But it makes yer teeth hurt? *turning as hear the sounds of footsteps* Ye better go! Before the mean man finds ye! *hands him the ice cream* Here!

**Jareth:** *he looks around him and then back to her* No, you keep it. Take it to your room and eat it quick before it melts. I need to get back before Dad knows I've gone. I'll come back and see you, on the top of the ship. I want to explore there next. cause, I'm going to be a pirate when I get big. *he hears the footsteps getting louder and begins to run, calling over his shoulder* See you tomorrow!

**Katie:** *taking back the ice cream as watch Jareth run off* He certainly be a strange one*shrugging shoulders before taking the ice cream and nibbling on it with the spoon as I slowly head back under the rope and back to my part of the ship*

**Amelia:** *turning and looking very calm at Izzy* Oh don't you be concerned for me, Isobel. I'm used to it by now. Once it's been done to you a few times you just don't even think about it anymore. You almost...become numb. Besides...does one truly marry for love? They marry...for survival. We are all merely pawns on a chess board part of something that we cannot control. We do not control the cards in this game *glancing toward Gabriel* However...I can sense that your husband is not much like my husband or most of the men at this table. Am I right?

**Izzy:** *I turn and look with a mixture of pity and shock as I wipe my mouth carefully with the napkin* Oh no, I believe people do marry for true love. I know I did. *placing a hand on my chest as I turn back to look at Gabriel for a moment* he's not *looking back with a warm smile* He's not like the rest at all. He's a good man. He'll change the world, I truly believe that. He's already changed mine.

**Amelia:** Then you are a rare one indeed, Isobel. I truly envy you for having such a life *giving a warm smile* Your husband...he is very well liked as I can see. Well...except by Mr Ismay but...who is counting that arrogant man? He could make a religious man swear.

**Gabriel:** *eating and talking amongst the gentleman until a server approaches the table again announcing that there is brandy in the smoking lounge. Oh yes I know this place all too well. Wiping my face with my napkin I rise up from my chair and kiss the top of Izzy's hand* I shall return momentarily *nodding at Amelia* Thank you for keeping my wife company

**Amelia:** Of course Mr. Worthington. You need not worry she is quite safe with me *watching as Gabriel smiles and looks at Izzy one more time before leaving with the rest of the gentleman* Oh...that is love that I just saw, Isobel. He truly does love you doesn't he? I saw it in his eyes. The way that he left you...he's not like the others he is now in the company of in that smoking lounge

**Izzy:** *I turn as Gabriel gets up and smiles at the kiss* Enjoy yourself my angel. *I smile warmly up at him and give his hand a squeeze before letting it go. I blush as I turn back to Amelia* Yes thank you for keeping me company, I would be sitting here wondering what to do otherwise. So you saw that? That is what you need to be looking for, that is love. We have been through so much together. Seen so much, he's my world. Did you not feel that way about your husband once upon a time? *I place the napkin back onto the table as I turn a little more in my seat*

**Amelia:** As I told you I did not marry for love, Isobel. My parents...were not understanding in anything but one thing...money. All they wished is to have a name for themselves. I wish that I could have had a say but as I said...I'm a woman. I can never say that I truly loved my husband. Care for him? Possibly but is that not what a wife is supposed to do? The duties of a wife are to take care of her family and make her husband proud. *Taking Izzy's hand* What you have...you should cherish. I know many a woman including myself who would love to be in your place, Isobel. Your husband...I see him as a great leader

**Izzy:** *It suddenly dawns on me that this time is SO very different from my own. Of course I married for love, because even as an angel, I wasn't forced into anything else. I am speechless at this poor woman who I don't even know the fate of. Her life seems so very different from my own. I look down at her hand as I place mine over it, then back up into her eyes. Loneliness pooling within them* He is a great leader, he may not have been born to it but he's...* suddenly it's like a light has gone on in my mind. Leader! Heaven! Heavens leader! WHY didn't I see it before? The host! They said they were going to test him didn't they? Could this be it? Gabriel said that the Captains ghost was FAR too powerful for it to be just a simply spirit. So Now I know. But...if we failed the test we could still drown; this didn't change anything for us. I shake myself out of my trance and look back at Amelia* I honestly thank God every day for bringing him to me.

**Amelia:** He's what dear? *watching with a confused look as Izzy goes silent* Is something wrong? Would you like some water? You thank God? *giving a warm smile* Well, that is wise indeed. I may not have complete happiness in my married life but I have God. My parents always taught me to have faith. Whenever things are at their worst...having faith will pull you through. God looks after those who are loving and good. *glancing down* Just as he has blessed you with children

**Izzy:** Yes, sorry. No, I'm fine. It's just a little hot in here isn't it *smiles through the blush and places a hand on my stomach* We have two lovely children. Jareth...*looking around to see him not with me anymore. Slight panic sets in before I remember we have a maid with us and she must have come along to take him to bed while I wasn't looking*...and this little one. Getting to be quite the lump to carry around now. But I don't have that long to go. To be honest, I enjoy being pregnant and Gabriel is such a good Father.

**Amelia: **Jareth? That is an unusual name. I like it though. I take it is some kind of family name from Europe? *looking at Izzy's stomach* No, I can see that. But to be blessed with two children? I myself...have never been able to have children. I guess God did not believe that it was needed. So...I have tended to other children and helped their mothers. *pausing* Gabriel? Is that your husband's middle name or something? That is a very Christian name. Named after the Archangel Gabriel? Who is also the protector of mothers and children *smiling brightly*

**Izzy**: Yes. Jareth, it comes from my Mother's side. A name passed down through the generations. I liked it because of the family connections and also for how unusual it is. I don't think I have heard anyone else with the name. *looks confused for a second as I work out what I've done, only to go bright red in the face and try and hide my face in my hands* Oh goodness! Sorry, yes. Middle name. James Gabriel Worthington. I am the only one that calls him that. He hates it *smiles away the embarrassment* But I can get away with it. He says that James is much more sophisticated. But you are right, he is definitely named after the archangel. Please don't tell him that I slipped up. If he hears me telling everyone his middle name he won't be impressed with me *laughs softly*

**Amelia**: Well it is a name to be proud of *laughing softly* There is no need to be embarrassed in front of me, dear. You know...you remind me of my sister in so many ways? Her cheery disposition, the way you blush. Your secret is safe with me. I sense...some worry about you. Is it your little one that you are expecting? You shouldn't worry. I have...feelings about people sometimes and can tell that you are a good person, Isobel. And you and your baby will be just fine. *getting up from her chair slowly* Well, it is getting late for me I'm afraid. I'm not as...young as I used to be. Would you like to return with me? Or stay here and wait for your husband?

**Izzy:** Oh no, I know she's going to be fine. *rubbing circles onto my baby bump as I realised I slipped up again* Not that I know I am going to have a girl, it's just that I have this feeling she might be. I know that James would love to have a little me. *smiles brightly as I get up out of my seat* I would like to walk with you if you don't mind. He won't be long and I may even find him in the room already. *motioning towards the doors* Shall we?

**Amelia:** You don't have to explain to me, dear. Even though I have had no children of my own I know maternal instinct *helping her up* You need to make sure you have someone with you at all times in your condition *heading towards the double doors and nodding to the doorman before heading to the Grand Staircase* If for some reason your husband cannot be with you...*leading Izzy up the stairs* I would feel more comfortable if I could be with you. Being on a ship as large as this...can be overwhelming *reaching the top of the Grand Staircase and going to the elevator* The last thing you want to do is stress yourself out with the little one

**Izzy:** *having not been fussed over quite so much before it feels strange but not too overbearing. I like this lady and as I turn to smile at her, I'm filled with a dread that I have to turn away to push aside* You really are too kind. I should like to spend some more time with you. I think your happy nature would do my James some good too. He...gets a little seasick. Even on a big ship like this one. *heading up the stairs and into the elevator*

**Amelia:** I told you maternal instinct *stepping in the elevator with Izzy* Sea sick? *laughs* Now isn't that typical? Men act so superior and yet are afraid of something simple like the movement of a ship. Oh...I'm sorry dear. I meant nothing against your husband. He's a loving soul. I would be glad to keep you both company anytime. *getting off the elevator* It sounds to me like you both need someone to care for you. *walking down the hallway to the room* My room is just down the hallway 3 doors I think on the right? You would think I would know the number by now *chuckles* But I shall no doubt see you on deck somewhere. Or...perhaps the pool? Do you like to swim? Could be relaxing for you and your baby?

**Izzy:** *stepping out of the elevator once we reach the correct floor* Oh there aren't any need for apologies. I know what you meant. He doesn't like it when he isn't in control. He likes to know what's going on. But again, thank you for keeping me company tonight. Its been a wonderful evening. *I looks down the corridor in the direction of Amelia's room* On a big ship like this, I don't think I am ever going to remember my way around here. *smiles warmly* Swimming? That sounds wonderful, maybe tomorrow? I'm sure I will see you at breakfast.

**Amelia:** *nodding* Of course dear. Anything I can do to help. You get a good night's rest and tell that husband of yours I said the same to him. I shall see you at breakfast *reaching forward and giving Izzy a small hug before turning and walking away down the hallway to her room*

**Izzy:** *I return the hug and suddenly find myself having to hold back the tears* Yes..thank you. Breakfast. Goodnight. *I head into the room and walk to the bed, sitting on the edge, as I cry quietly. That poor woman has no idea. If I just had my powers I could save her...save them all. I get back up and begin to get undressed. Assuming by now that Jareth is with his Dad*

_**Jareth:**__ *he remembers his way back to the room perfectly and sneaks inside. Its quiet and he can hear his Mum in the bathroom. Taking care not to disturb her, he quickly gets undressed and gets under the covers. Pretending he's been asleep the whole time*_

_**Izzy:**__ *coming back out of the bathroom I notice Jareth asleep in his bed. Funny...I could have sworn he wasn't there a moment ago. I head to check on him and find him fast asleep. Leaning down to kiss him gently. I stroke his hair* I love you Little man. *Heading over to the bed, I crawl in and hug my pillow. Waiting to go to sleep until I know my angel is back beside me safely*_

**Gabriel:** *going to the First Class Smoking Lounge brought back so many memories for me. The scent of cigars in the air followed by the laughter of men. Bragging about their business endeavors or politics. It was like that lounge was their own little world where they truly ruled. I felt bad leaving Izzy but I had to follow the customs of the time. And I didn't feel bad leaving her with Amelia. As I head back to the room I think about about what I said to Ismay and wonder if I have made an enemy now. But at least I got the other men thinking. And Mr. Andrews? Well, I have never met a more pleasant man. It disturbs me that I know his fate. Using my key to unlock the room I close it silently behind me and go about getting into my sleeping clothes. Creeping past Jareth until I reach Izzy's and my bed and crawl inside of it.* Hey? Are you still awake? I thought you would be asleep by now? *kissing your shoulder* It's late

**Izzy:** *I breathe a sigh of relief as I hear Gabriel come into the room and move up against the warmth of his body as I feel him get in beside me* I'm awake. I was waiting for you my angel. That Amelia..such a lovely woman. *I can't help the sigh that I try so desperately to hide. It just sounds louder in the dark room* Did you have a good time? *yawns*

**Gabriel:** *pulling Izzy more to me* Sure. If you can call listening to a bunch of men brag and acting like they created the world instead of God *sighs* Only one I could really relate to was Mr. Andrews. Wasn't for him I probably would have taken down Ismay and about half those men. I never realized...just how arrogant I acted back then. I mean...I was just like them and didn't care *shrugs* And I like that Amelia too. I think she will be a good friend to you. Because unfortunately the men do separate from the women at times *yawning* But now...we need to sleep. Tomorrow is another day *kissing her forehead* I love you. More than you will ever know. *kissing her tenderly on the lips* Good night, my love

**Izzy:** Not fun then. I was proud of you for not knocking that horrid man out! As for you being like them? Maybe once. Not now. Amelia told me how lucky I was to have you. I couldn't have agreed with her more. I..I said we would see her at breakfast I hope you don't mind. I just wish I knew if...It doesn't matter. *I get as close to my angel as I can, wanting to blot out the whole world and it just be us again. I whisper into the dark* I love you my angel. Sweet dreams.

**Chapter Five Started on the 12****th**** April 2012**

**The Little Trickster**

**Gabriel:** *after sleeping peacefully in Izzy's arms it seemed that the night passed far too quickly. Before I knew it Madeline was telling us that it was time to get dressed and head to breakfast. My mind is still reeling from last night and talking with the men in the smoking lounge. I keep wondering if I have now planted some doubt in their minds about those lifeboats. Although most of those men were so arrogant that they probably could have cared less. But there is one man who DID listen and that was Thomas Andrews. It's sad that he is the one who is the most understanding and yet is going to die. He doesn't deserve to die! Oh what I would give to be able to tell him what is going to happen! To be able to save him from his fate! But I was told that I can't do anything to interfere with history! I just have to let the events take their course. But there HAS to be a way! A way that I can warn him? A way...that he can accidentally learn and save himself? If it was an accident...it wouldn't be my fault would it? These thoughts plague my mind all through breakfast. Well at least Izzy and Amelia are talking. Of course now I wonder about her too. Is she supposed to die? I don't remember seeing her 100 years ago. Strange. As we finish breakfast it's announced that we are now to attend church services. Glancing over at Izzy as I touch her hand gently* Are you all right, Isobel? Get enough food for you and the little one? *giving you a warm smile*

**Izzy:** *Once we were sitting at the dining table I looked around me at all the other diners and at the sun coming in through the window. It seemed like only a few hours since I was here last and this time is going far too quickly. The 14th of April was creeping up too fast. I spent the breakfast talking to the wonderful Amelia. Oh how I loved this woman. She was so bright and sunny. She didn't let anything drag her down and I can't help thinking about what happens to her. I prayed last night for her. That she would make it off here alive. I couldn't bear to see anything happen to her. To any of these people. I know how hard this is going to be. Then I feel Gabriel touch my hand and I turn and smile, turning my hand over to link my fingers with his for a moment. Wanting to stop time and just keep him here. Just keep him in this moment where I know we are both safe* Yes thank you. Plenty. I see you've eaten a little more this morning *I nod at the plate and smile softly* I'm glad, I don't want to think of you wasting away.

**Gabriel:** Me? Wasting away? *letting out a light chuckle* Somehow I don't think that could happen *it then dawns on me that I'm not immortal right now* Oh...right. No, I'll be fine. Everything will be as long as I'm with you *watching the other first class passengers heading toward where services will be* Umm...I was thinking maybe Madeline could take Jareth for some fresh air. If...that would be all right?

**Madeline:** *giving a nod* Of course, Mr. Worthington. I shall take good care of him

**Gabriel:** *looking at Jareth* Now you listen to what Madeline tells you. And behave. Or the next time we will make you sit through this LONG BORING service. Understand?

**Izzy:** *Noticing everyone get up and leave I place my napkin back on the table and nod* That sounds perfect my angel. He'll be a good boy, won't you Jareth? * turning to him, I give him my best, don't mess with me, look as I brush my hand through his hair* You want to go and have a look out at the sea don't you. Make sure you don't run off either please. I don't want to hear you've been naughty. *I begin to stand*

**Jareth:** Yes yes. I'll be very good. *he nods seriously then gives his best sweet smile before sliding from his seat* I want to go and look into the water and see if there are fish. *another nod as he stands and waits to leave*

**Gabriel:** Fish? Oh I don't think you are going to see any of those from being that high up. Just...behave yourself and there may be something in it for you*trying to give a strict look but giving him a subtle wink*

**Amelia:** Mr. Worthington? *coming back from where the other passengers are gathered* They are preparing to start

**Gabriel:** Of course. We'll be right there *placing Izzy's arm in mine and giving Jareth one final look before walking off to join the others* It's ironic don't you think? *whispering to Izzy* Having church services? On a doomed ship?

**Izzy:** *I take Gabriel's arm and smile at Amelia. I hold him tightly as we walk towards the gathered crowd and take in the faces of all these other people around me, leaning back towards Gabriel* But look at it this way. Being where we are, he may hear us this time. Oh and Gabriel! *suddenly remembering what I found out about the Captain last night but still whispering* After this, I need to speak with you, privately. Please, its important. *I give a wave to Jareth as he passes and smiles at him* Be good little man.

**Jareth:** *he makes sure that he holds Madeline's hand tightly as they walk. He wants to show he can be good as they take the elevator to the top deck. He keeps an eye out. He wants to see if he can see that girl from last night. She seemed pretty cool and much less boring than all these adults!*

**Madeline:** Come along, Jareth *heading out of the dining room and up The Grand Staircase to the upper decks. Receiving some looks as she takes Jareth into the elevator to take it to the upper deck. Reaching the proper level she gets out and leads Jareth to the outer deck*

**Jareth:** *he walks out on the deck and looks around for a familiar face. He thought he saw her a few times but they were only children dressed in posher clothes and they looked stuck up to him. Suddenly he sees her playing with a ball in a corner of the ship and waves frantically to her. Breaking free of the maid to run over to her quickly* Did you like the ice cream? It didn't all go melted, did it?

**Katie:** *looking back as she picks up her ball* If it isn't the boy who looked like a penguin. No...I ate it all before I went te bed

**Jareth:** I don't look like a penguin today. See? *he points to himself proudly* You ate it ALL? Have you not had any before or something? *he looks at her with mild shock*

**Katie:** And what if I didn't? *putting hands on hips* I had a tummy ache this mornin' because of it. But it was good *giving smile*

**Jareth:** *he heads closer to inspect the ball she was playing with* You've never had it before? *tilting his head to the side as he watches her* What..never? What do you eat then? *he returns the smile. He knows what women are like when they are annoyed and he's seen his dad use this trick with his Mum*

**Katie:** I eat! *pushing her face out a little more* Just no fancy things like about ye? Ye be skinnier than some fences I see back at me farm. Ye look like ye could fall out of them pants! Don't they feed ye?

**Jareth:** Hey! No need to be mean! I eat! But...I don't like what they have on here *he pouts slightly as he folds his arms* My Mum says I've got a sweet tooth just like dad! My Mum makes the BEST chocolate cake in the whole wide world!

**Katie:** That's cause ye need some REAL food. *tilting head* Chocolate? Never had that before. Is like what ye gave me last night?

**Jareth:** Yeah...it was *he looks even more confused now as he sits cross legged on the deck. He's about to tell her she should come and try some of his Mum's cake and then he remembers he's not at home* Wait...you never said your name. What is it?

**Katie:** Me name? Well...I suppose I can tell ye. It's Kaitlyn...Kaitlyn MacDermot. But...I suppose ye can call me Katie as ye gave me that tasty food last night. What yer name be? Skinny?

**Jareth:** *he huffs a little and then crosses his arms across his stomach to hide himself* Its Jareth. Jareth Lo...uh...Worthington.

**Katie:** Jareth? That be a strange name. What are ya related te one of the fae folk? Tis' not proper te slouch ya know

**Jareth:** You sound like my Mum. I'm not slouching! *he rolls his eyes and stands straighter*There, happy? Now what did you say I was?

**Katie:** Even I know tis not proper te slouch! Haven't ye ever heard of King Oberon of the Faeries? Ye sure be tricky like 'em

**Jareth:** *Oh he knew that word and he nods proudly* Tricky, like in Trickster. That's what Dad calls me. His little Trickster.

**Katie:** Trickster?Ye ARE like the fox!And ye must really live with the fae! Are ye trying to trick me now? *picking up the wooden ball*

**Jareth:** Me? No. I'm not mean. But mayyyybe *he holds a finger up* We could play a trick on someone else? It could be funny. *grins*

**Katie:** *lowering the ball* What do ye mean? Are ye talkin' about playin' with someone? Somethin' funny?

**Jareth:** *he nods eagerly and looks around himself* Oh look! *pointing to the chairs that line the ship* I bet they fold down and we could make them so that they aren't set up properly. Then when someone sits on them they go bang! *he grins, a cheeky glint in his eye*

**Katie:** *glancing up at the chairs* That not be a nice thing te do! *crossing arms before glancing around* Do ye think ye can do it?

**Jareth:** Course I can *he grins at her before he sneaks over to one of the deck chairs and re-adjusts the back. Making it unstable and giggling to himself as he runs back over to her* Now we have to wait and see who sits on it.

**Katie:** Ye did not think ye plan completely through. I thought ye said ye were good?

**Jareth:** WHAT? What have I done wrong now? Man, you sound like my Mum! *he stuffs his hands into his pockets and pouts*

**Katie:** If ye gonna be carryin' out such a plan.. ye need to have someone watch out fer ye, Skinny *giving a smile*

**Jareth:** Out for me? *he looks at her with a brow raised* You gonna watch out for me? *his frown breaks into a grin as he takes her hand and pulls her to where they can't be seen but they can still see* Here. We can watch from here.

**Katie:** Typical boy. Thinkin' he can do everythin' by himself *following him* Ye tryin' te pull me arm off? *looking toward the deck*

**Jareth:** Stop complaining. I'm only being gentle. *he crouches on the floor as they watch an elderly couple approach the chair. He sniggers to himself and claps a hand to his mouth so he isn't heard*

**Katie:** *watching apprehensively as the older couple go to sit and the chairs collapse sending them to the floor. A laugh escaping her as she looks up* Ye can't put a whale in somethin' tiny! *watching as the woman gasps and points* Oh my! *grabbing Jareth's hand and starting to run* Come on! *pulling him through a crowd of people as an officer chases them*

**Jareth:** *he almost shrieks when the old couple fall to the floor with a thud, holding his sides as he laughs* Oh that looked like that hurt! *he follows and keeps up easily as they run through the crowd. weaving in and out. He manages to stumble and has to work hard to re gain it as he's dragged through. Surprised at how fast she is*

**Katie:** What's wrong with ye? Don't ye have any speed in her skinny legs? *pulling him toward some stairs and down them before running down a hallway* Do ye need me to carry ye? Keep up, Skinny!

**Jareth:** HEY! I'm not that slow! *he does have to struggle to keep up through. Running through the unfamiliar corridors, he doesn't want to lose sight of her* Just...wait..up!

**Katie:** Thought boys were supposed to be better than girls! *ducking under a rope and heading toward a bench* Under here! *crawling under it* Well? Hurry yer butt, Skinny!

**Jareth:** Boys are better! I just...more used to fl...*he stops himself and groans as he follows her under the rope* Where are we?

**Katie:** Stop talkin' and get under here! *gesturing from under the bench* And keep yer mouth shut or they will find us!

**Jareth:** *he looks around before ducking down and scrambling under the bench* What are we doing here? Who'll find us?

**Katie:** We stay under here and say nothin'! They can't catch what they can't find! Ye get me now?*rolling eyes* the man that be chasin' us! What are ye daft?Think, Skinny!

**Jareth:** *he looks over at her as he lays on his belly under the bench* You always so rude to people? *leaning his head in his hands* My Dad is gonna KILL me!

**Katie:** Well ye keep yer mouth shut! Or it won't be her dad ye have to worry about! *hearing footsteps approaching* Now shush!

**Jareth:** *He covers a hand over his mouth, suddenly feeling quite scared and trying not to show it in front of his new friend*

**Katie:** *looking back out under the bench at the shoes. After a few minutes the shoes walk away* Now was that so hard? I thought boys were supposed to be brave?

**Jareth:** *he watches the shoes nervously then looks over at her once they've gone* I..I am brave! Why are you so big mouthed? *he looks well and truly hurt* No need to be so rude all the time.

**Katie:** Ye need to stop being so soft. Ye know that? Got put a shell on ye for ye get crushed *looking at the watch dangling from from Jareth's pocket* What is that fancy thing?

**Jareth:** A shell? I'm not a tortoise. *he looks down and notices the chain, pulling it from his pocket gently, so as not to damage the watch. Holding it out to her* My Dad gave it to me to look after. He said I have to take care of it. Do you like it?

**Katie:** *taking the pocket watch and staring at it* Tis very shiny*slowly crawling out from underneath the bench*Yer dad has money then?

**Jareth:** *he follows her out from under the bench and shrugs* I don't know. I've never asked him. But we're staying in this big posh room with this HUGE fireplace. Its not like at my home, but I like it.

**Katie:** *walking away with the pocket watch* Well aren't ye just the little prince? Perhaps the prince need a little sport?

**Jareth:** I'm not a Prince...Dad..*he stops and looks at her* Never mind.*he follows her at a trot and comes to walk beside her*Sport?

**Katie:** Oh your dad be a Prince then? Does he wear a crown? And ye be too skinny anyway *mocking Jareth playfully* Ye..sport. Don't ye know what that is? *holding up pocket watch* Ye want this back don't ye?

**Jareth:** *he smiles at the question and shakes his head* No, he doesn't. You'd like my Dad. He's cool. *he watches the pocket watch as it swings from its chain* Dad will need it back later. I'm sposed to keep it safe. *he frowns a little* What are you doing with it? *holding out his hand* I need to give it back to Dad.

**Katie:** *giving him a playful smile as she dangles it in front of him* If ye want it...*snatching it quickly back* Ye have te catch me first! *running down the corridor with the pocket watch*

**Jareth:** *he makes a grab for the watch and misses* Hey! You'll break it! Give it back! *he breaks into a run after her, making grabs at her before he goes* Come on! Not fair! You're faster than me!

**Katie:** *gigling as she runs* Can't catch me, Skinny! *finding a door and opening it before going inside. She is met with the smell of smoke and black coal and stares for a minute as she watches the men tending to the boilers with an almost sense of awe*

**Jareth:** *he skids along behind her and manages to catch up. He's about to grab the watch off her when he's met with a sight that makes him gasp* WOW! Look at that!

**Katie:** They're so BIG! Bigger than some buildings I seen! How do they make 'em like that?

**Jareth:** They are really clever is how! *he points to the men, covered head to foot in coal dust and sweat* It looks like hard work!

**Katie:** *a loud voice is heard causing Katie to grab Jareth's hand Come on, Skinny!*dragging him as she runs away from the man giggling*

**Jareth:** *he goes to turn to see what's going on until he's nearly dragged over by a tug on his arm* Hey! What the...?*he runs with her as fast as his not that skinny legs would carry him*

**Katie:** *laughing as the man chases them. Ignoring the hotness coming from the boilers and the thick black smoke. Seeing a door and heading toward it pulling it open and running onto a deck. Turning and seeing the man is no longer there as stops to catch her breath* Are...are ye all right...Skinny?

**Jareth:** *he keeps a tight grip on her hand as they run. She was even worse than him. He thought that he could get into trouble but she seemed to love it. He breaks into a grin as he follows her. Almost collapsing onto the deck as they reach it and resting his hand on his knees as he leans over and catches his breath* Yeah...I...think so... *he turns to her and smiles*

**Katie:** Ye didn't do too bad there, Skinny. Here *places the pocket watch in his hand* I wasn't really goin' te keep it ye know. I just wanted te see ye have fun. So ye think ye be the best? Think ye can beat a girl at runnin'? *giving a grin*

**Jareth:** *he takes the watch back off her with a grin and pockets it, raising a brow cheekily* mayyyybe? Where are we racing to? Down there? *he points down the length of the ship. A nice wide open space and crouches down a little* Ready?

**Katie:** *catching her breath for a minute before putting her hands on her hips* If ye mean am I ready te beat ye I am.I used te help me father round up the sheep. So be READY te lose

**Jareth:** Yeah yeah. *he gives her a cheeky smile before he's crouching more and determined to win* Alright then. Ready...steady... GO! *he flies off full pelt along the boat. Trying his hardest to be faster than her this time*

**Katie:** *racing after Jareth as the wind blows through her long hair. Laughter escaping her as she takes in the fun of being able to let got for once. Not being told where she can and can't go. Being with someone that doesn't care who she is or where she comes from. She doesn't even notice if anyone is watching them run*

**Gabriel:** Speak to me? *walking up and taking our place next to Amelia* About what? *noticing the glare from Ismay but ignoring it*

**Andrews:** Good morning again, Mr. Worthington. Delighted to see you and your wife again. I would have been at breakfast but had some business to attend to

**Gabriel:** *politely nodding at Andrews* Of course, Mr. Andrews. Nice to see you as well. Business?

**Andrews:** Yes. You see I brought some from Belfast that helped build Titanic. And even though we are at sea we periodically make sure things are in order. After all this is her maiden voyage and we would like things to run smoothly

**Gabriel:** *going slightly pale at Andrews words. If he only knew that all the preparation is doing is all for nothing* Yes, I can see how that would be important *watching as Captain Smith begins to make his way toward the front but is stopped by an officer who hands him a note. Of course my ears instantly focus in on their conversation*

**Captain Smith:** What is this? *opening the note* Best Wishes on your maiden voyage. There are also icebergs that have been sighted in your vicinity. Please use caution *nodding and folding the paper back up* Thank you.

**Officer:** Should we...be looking...for those icebergs, Sir?

**Captain Smith:** *waving his hand* No need. In fact I would like you to light the last few boilers and increase our speed

**Officer:** Sir?

**Captain Smith:** Did you not hear what I said? Light the last few boilers. We shall arrive in New York ahead of schedule as deemed by Mr. Ismay

**Officer:** *nodding and saluting* Yes, Sir *leaving the room*

**Gabriel:** *turning toward Izzy* Did you hear any of that?

**Izzy:** *Still speaking quietly as we take our places* Its about what we saw before we...left. I've worked out what it was. It isn't what we thought it was at all. *Seeing Mr Andrews I nod politely and bid him good morning before placing a hand on Gabriel's arm* Its a test Gabriel. All of it. *I can hear the conversation that is going on between the Captain and younger officer. Wondering why this man was so dismissive of the warnings. Surely he couldn't be so arrogant to believe that she could just sail straight through the icebergs. I swallow down the lump in my throat as my grip on Gabriel's arm tightens* I heard them. I heard every word.

**Gabriel:** A test? What do you mean? *whispering as I watch Captain Smith walk to the front and stand behind a podium*

**Captain Smith:** Would you please open your hymnal books to page 26 "In God We Trust"

**Gabriel:** *coughing* Boy what a choice of song *picking up my book and opening it to page 26* Should be doing some praying that's for sure. Think I can hit him with my book from this far away to KNOCK some sense into his head?

**Izzy:** *watching people gather their hymn books up, I open mine to page 26 and lean closer once more* I'll tell you everything afterwards. I don't want people overhearing this. *looking towards the podium and the Captain, I shake my head* If I thought it would work then I would let you, but let's not make a scene here. *lifting a hand to place it on Gabriel's shoulder as we begin to sing*

**Gabriel:** Afterwards? *still whispering while I sing along with the other passengers. Of course now I'm wondering what Izzy is talking about? A test? A test for what? The die has already been cast to seal this ship's doom with the arrival of that note! Right now I just wish I could have Captain Smith and Bruce Ismay both in a room right now and beat their heads! To know that all the people in this very room have no idea what has been set in motion. That they TRUST those in charge with their lives!*

**Captain Smith:** *Waiting until the organ stops playing* You may now be seated. Good morning. We are gathered here today to praise the word of the Lord. Who works in mysterious ways as he has brought us all here together. *picking up a bible and opening it* I would like to read a passage from...

**Gabriel:** *not listening to the Captain as he reads scripture and whispering toward Izzy* Why can't you tell me now? At least tell me where you got the idea about this test theory?

**Izzy:** *it doesn't do for the angel of song to mime along with the words does it. Especially when I know them off by heart. But I'm not paying attention this morning. More intent in telling Gabriel what is going on. I look around me to check no one is looking before I bring up the hymn book a little way to talk behind it quietly* Alright, but just...stay quiet, I don't know what will happen if we are found out who and what we are. *turning my head to look at him properly* It's the host Gabriel. It wasn't a ghost. You yourself said it was too powerful. They wanted to test you didn't they. Wanted you to prove yourself? Well...here we are.

**Gabriel:** *taking my hymnal and also bringing it up to my face while keeping my voice down* The Host? As in..THE HOST? You're saying that they zapped me back here for some kind of test? But it was Jareth they wanted...not me. Why...*pausing in thought* Because they knew that I wouldn't let him go alone *Could it be true? Had The Host really gone to all this trouble? Is that why they had been silent for a while? But why this? Why use the tragedy of the Titanic as a means? It still didn't make sense to me*

**Izzy:** *Keeping the book close to my face* Yes, as in THE Host. They've sent us here to prove that you can lead. Maybe that's what you are supposed to do. Lead people off safely. Maybe...maybe so many people weren't supposed to die. Maybe..you can save some. *shrugs slightly as I shake my head* I don't know. All I know is that we are here because of them and they are testing you. This is why you need to stay strong for me my angel. The next few days are going to be some of the hardest we have faced. *taking Gabriel's hand in mine* But together...we can do this. We can pass this test!

**Gabriel:** All right. Suppose you are right? Why this way? Why not...have had something...catastrophic on the Earth? OR in Heaven? Why send me to another time like this? Why bother? How is it any different? And I CAN'T change history remember? I can't change what happens to these people! Those that live...live. And those that don't...

**Izzy:** Maybe that's the point. *still trying to stay quiet as I turn more towards him* You are here because here, we can't do anything. We are powerless to stop any of this. Alright so you can't change it anyway, its happened before and its set to happen again. Maybe...they want to see you make a decision. *looking up into his eyes as I speak softly, terrified that the decision could be saving us or saving himself. My grip on his hand gets tighter as I think about it...about losing him* Oh Gabriel...I want to go home. I don't want to admit it, but I am scared! I don't know whether it being the Host makes this better or worse!

**Gabriel:** No...*turning and taking Izzy's hand*Listen to me. Whatever it is...we're here and there's no turning back. We can't change anything. We're here now and we just have to make it through this. We can't...read too much into this. If we question too much then we won't be prepared when that wave comes crashing over the railing and heads toward us. We just have to accept this and play the cards we have been dealt. Do you understand what I'm trying to say?

**Izzy:** *squeezing Gabriel's hand tightly as I nod. What else can I do? I am powerless here. I'm trying so hard to stay strong for my family but it's hard. I don't want to die, I really don't. But there is not a chance on God's earth that I am getting off this ship without Gabriel. Everything in me tells me that I need to run. To get as far away from here as I can. But there isn't anywhere to run too. I keep looking around me and seeing people that are going to be dead by the end of the week. Taking a deep breath to gather myself. I link my fingers tightly with Gabriel's and nod once more* I understand Gabriel. I'm sorry.

**Gabriel:** *listening to what Izzy has told me has got me thinking more now. And right now being in this church service is not helping things. As Captain Smith continues reading from scripture I realize that I have to get us out of here before I go insane. I then stand up in my chair* Pardon me, Captain Smith. I apologize for intruding as you...speak the word of the Lord but my wife does not appear to be faring well. I think she needs some fresh air

**Ismay:** Do you not have a servant to attend to your wife, Mr. Worthington?

**Gabriel:** *glaring toward Ismay* Yes, Mr. Ismay but she is currently taking care of our son. My wife is in a delicate condition as you can see. And unlike SOME here...happen to care for her well-being *glancing back toward Captain Smith and nodding* My apologies again

**Amelia:** If you wish I can go with your wife, Mr. Worthington?

**Gabriel:** *carefully helping Izzy out of her chair* That's quite all right, Amelia. You stay here with the others. We'll be fine *hearing a light murmer amongst the passengers as I lead Izzy toward the double doors. I'm pretty sure I know what is being talked about but I don't care. I'm not like them* I had to get us out of there so we could talk

**Izzy:** *I stand and keep quiet as I feel eyes burning into me. Nasty glances and glares of people thinking we are being rude for needing to leave. I still can't understand these people. The fact that Gabriel wants to take care of me seems to annoy them. Well, the men anyway. I should know my place obviously and Gabriel should know his. What a horrid bunch of people the upper classes are. Placing a hand on my stomach, more for effect than anything else. All this time I haven't let go of Gabriel's hand. I turn to Amelia and give her a warm smile. I know she would love to have what Gabriel and I have and I can't help but feel a little guilty for not taking her up on her offer but, I shake my head* Thank you. I need to be with my husband now.

**Gabriel:** *giving a reassuring smile to Amelia as I lead Izzy out the double doors past the doorman and to the Grand Staircase* I'm sorry but I just had to get out of there. One...because I want to talk about what you mentioned. And two? Before I ended up in the brig for punching that douche Ismay! I swear if I am going to change ONE thing it's going to involve that ass hat! I mean...who does he think he is? Just because he is a complete jerk and a typical upper class man doesn't mean I am!

**Izzy:** *following Gabriel at almost a run through the doors and towards the staircase. I glance upwards for a second at the dome whilst I catch my breath, before turning back to Gabriel and cupping his face in my hands* It's alright, no one is going to blame you for wanting to hit that horrid man. I don't think anyone likes him. Even Mr Andrews holds him in complete contempt. Do you want to go and get some air whilst we talk? I think we both need it.

**Gabriel:** It's men like him that made me NOT mind smiting humans in the past. AND made me understand Lucifer's argument against mortals.*leading Izzy carefully up the Grand Staircase and to the elevator. Stepping into it as the operator takes us to the upper 1st class deck. Nodding at him as we walk back out and over to the railing* But you know what is sad, Izzy? *gazing out toward the water* I used to be just like him...Ismay. 100 hundred years ago..I would have been right there with him...putting down others...laughing...plotting. Being a pompous, ass. Maybe...that's part of the reason I don't like him so much? Because when I look at him...I see a part of myself that I've tried to forget? That I've...pushed back?

**Izzy:** *Heading up the staircase, I run my hand over the banister and look at it sadly, knowing that very soon, all this will be under the water. Lost to the North Atlantic. Getting into the elevator, I smile at the operator and then follow Gabriel outside. Standing beside him and moving some hair from my face as the sea breeze catches it* But Gabriel you have changed. You haven't pushed it back, you've dealt with it and moved on. Just because you used to be like him, doesn't mean that you are anything like he is now. You are kind *moving my hand to his* and gentle *rests my cheek against his shoulder* and a great leader.

**Gabriel:** *the wind moves my hair slightly as my nose catches the scent of the sea air* It's so deceiving isn't it? The peace...tranquility. Who would think that the ocean can appear like this and in the next consume everything in its path? *turning toward Izzy* You really believe that don't you? I mean...I have had others doubt me...hell even I have. But you...your confidence in me...has never wavered. Why? I mean...how do you put up with me? So many other females would have left me by now.

**Izzy:** *I look out to the sea as I tuck my hair behind my ear* It is. It's very beautiful out here. I can see why people thought this ship was amazing and how they had complete faith in her. *turning back to Gabriel with a smile* Well, now that is a very simple question to answer. I love you. That's why I put up with you. I look beyond what everyone else sees Gabriel. If you look past all the bravado and the jokes. The flirting and the over confidence. You see you. The part of you that has worked so hard for his family. The you that stood up and tried to save the human race. The you that is so unsure of yourself and so afraid to fall. But I promised you Gabriel. I won't let you. *I reach over and take his hand, linking my fingers with his* I will always be beside you. Forever and a day.

**Gabriel:** You inspire me more every day. You know that? Give me something to believe in and want to fight for. It's so hard...for me being back here but I have you to try and make me see the good side of things. What you do...I mean...look at you with Amelia. She adores you. It's because of who you are, Izzy. When you were sent from Heaven...it was to help others wasn't it? Well...you have and not just mortals either. And Amelia...I don't know what's going to happen to her...but at least she has a dear friend to be with her until her fate is decided. A lot of those women...they envy you. Because you don't live in my shadow. I know it's hard to believe that even if they haven't known you long but I can tell.

**Izzy:** I really inspire you? I could say the same about you. My world revolves around you Gabriel. It has...for centuries now. You have always been my angel. Did you know that? In here *placing a hand on my chest as I turn to him* Since the very first time I saw you on that bench in heaven. *I take a look around, making sure that no one is listening to our conversation* I was sent here to enlighten and help, this is true. If that means making Amelia's life on here a little more bearable then I am happy to do it. She is such a wonderful woman and treated so badly by her husband. If there was a way to bring her back home...to show her how she is supposed to be treated, then I would...in a heartbeat. *I turn to the sea once more* You know why I don't live in your shadow? It's because you have never put me there. We are a team Gabriel. We work together, we're stronger together.

**Gabriel**: We are stronger together. *placing my hand on the side of Izzy's face* And even though I don't know how...we're going to get through this. I just wish...I could save a few. That's going to be the hardest part for me. But...you say that you think this is some kind of test by The Host? How did that idea come to you? I mean...I admit that I thought it was unusual with Captain Smith but..

**Izzy:** *turning towards Gabriel and leaning into the touch* I don't know either. But we are. Have faith in that Gabriel. We are going to get through this. We have to get home in time to have this little one, don't we? *taking his hand and placing it against my stomach. Merlyn turning at the touch and reaching out* I worked it out after something Amelia said to me. She told me that you weren't like all the rest and that you seemed to be a great leader. She said she could sense things about people. But when she said leader it just clicked. They want you to prove you can do it? What better way than to strand us and see how you cope.

**Gabriel:** *feeling Merlyn's grace reaching out to me* How could I forget our daughter? We have to survive...not only for us...and Jareth but...our other little angel. *giving you a nod as I listen* Amelia said that? She certainly seems to be a special woman doesn't she? It does kind of make sense what you said. But why do it this way? That's what I don't understand. Not that I'm doubting you but...

**Madeline:** *comes running toward Gabriel and Izzy* Mr...Mr. Worthington!

**Gabriel:** Madeline? What is it? *noticing that Jareth is not with her* What's wrong? Did something happen?

**Madeline:** Jar...Jareth...*taking a breath as she wheezes slightly*

**Gabriel:** It's all right. Just...calm down..take a deep breath. *looking into Madeline's eyes* Good. Now..tell me what happened. Where's Jareth?

**Madeline:** I was with him. We...we were walking on the deck and I...I got distracted. I turned around for just a moment and he was gone. I'm...I'm sorry *tears in her eyes as she lowers her head* If you wish to punish me...

**Izzy:** *placing my hand over Gabriel's as I look back at him* She does seem special. Such a bright and bubbly lady, with a very kind heart. I think if she dies on this ship...it's going to be such a waste. I can't pretend to know what the host are thinking. They are dragging you through a trial that I can't begin to understand. I know they have their job but... *I hear footsteps running towards us and turn to see Madeline, my heart catches in my throat. Placing a hand on her arm gently* There's no need for punishment Madeline, just take us to where you last saw him...and quickly.

**Madeline:** *slowly raising her head with a confused look* You...you don't wish to punish me?

**Gabriel:** Of course not, Madeline. Don't we all make mistakes? He can't be far and is on this ship somewhere. Like Isobel said just take us where you last saw him *thinking in the back of my mind that I'm going to be having a talk with Jareth when I find him*

**Madeline:** All...all right. *walking toward the stern side of the ship*

**Gabriel:** *putting Izzy's arm in mine as we follow Madeline* What did we tell him, Izzy? Told him to behave! Why couldn't he do that? Do you know how big this ship is?

**Izzy:***I smile softly at Madeline and then nod for her to begin to take us to where he was. Linking my arm with Gabriel's as we begin to walk* Oh Gabriel. He won't be far and besides *looking across at him* he's your son. He's going to get into mischief. Let's just find him and then we can decide what to do with him. Calm down ok?

**Gabriel:** It's just this is not the place that he needs to get lost, Izzy! We only have ONE night left. Need to have him with us...or at least in our room once we hit the iceberg. We have to remember that Jareth has no idea what is about to happen. He's never been in a situation like this before

**Andrews:** *coming onto the deck and walking behind Gabriel and Izzy* Mr. Worthington?

**Gabriel:** *stopping and turning around* Mr. Andrews? I thought you were in church services?

**Andrews:** I was and they just ended. I saw you and your wife leave and was quite concerned. Is she all right?

**Gabriel:** Oh. Yes, she's...she's fine. Just...comes with her being pregnant. I appreciate your concern *pausing in thought* Mr. Andrews, you know this ship don't you?

**Andrews:** *chuckling* I would hope so since I did help to design her

**Gabriel:** Our...son...appears to have disappeared. Can you think of any places that he may have gone to?

**Andrews:** *nodding* I can think of several. I can show you if you like? *looking toward Izzy as well*

**Izzy:** Oh Gabriel I know and I'm sorry. *my grip on his arm tightens as we walk* We should have made things more clear to him, so that he understood. Look..I'm not saying don't tell him off. He needs to learn to listen more. But it's going to be ok. we will have him with us when... *Turning to see Mr Andrews and smiles at his concern. He seems like such a nice man. Nothing like some of the stuck up and arrogant men on board. I nod eagerly* Oh yes please Mr Andrews. He can be quite good at hiding when he wants. I'm sorry to be inconveniencing you, Sir.

**Andrews:** *giving a light smile to Izzy* Of course, Mrs. Worthington. We can't have you worrying with a wee one on the way. And don't worry I know this ship from top to bottom. We'll find your son

**Madeline:** *stopping* It was right here.

**Gabriel:** *glancing around* Here? *looking toward where there is a rope* Oh I think I have an idea where he might have gone *looking at Izzy as point to the rope* That sound like our little Trickster?

**Izzy:** Thank you again Mr Andrews. It's very kind of you to take time out of your busy schedule to help us. *following quickly and I almost run straight into Madeline as she stops, placing a hand on her shoulder to steady myself* Oh sorry. I wasn't looking where I was going. *looking towards the rope and nodding* Oh yes, that's our little Trickster alright. After you Ga..James.

**Andrews:** Oh is no trouble at all Mrs. Worthington. I was once a little lad once. A place like this I would have loved to play on. And don't blame yourself. Boys are what they are

**Gabriel:** You have no idea how true those words are Mr. Andrews.

**Andrews:** Well, if he went past those ropes then that means he may have gone into the third class. If that is true then he should be brought back to his proper side by an officer. They...keep on top of such things

**Gabriel:** Third class? *understanding what Thomas Andrews was getting at. This is a time when class was important. And an upper class being in with what was referred to as "steerage" would have been frowned upon. Even though I am against such a thing I know better than to try and start an issue* Of course, Mr. Andrews. We can...just wait here until our son is brought back to us

**Andrews:** Yes. YOU may stay here, Mr. and Mrs. Worthington. But I have access to EVERY part of this ship. I shall go and see if I can find your son before a ship's officer does

**Gabriel:** *staring at Thomas Andrews absolutely speechless. It's getting harder and harder for me to accept that this man is going to die in two days. I clear my throat to try and cover up my emotions* That's...that's very kind of you, Mr. Andrews. Thank you. We...we appreciate that very much

**Izzy:** *I smile once again at Mr Andrews, he seemed such a lovely man. I don't want to have to think about his fate and as I look to Gabriel I can see he's having a hard time dealing with it too. The slight break in his voice says it all. Placing my other hand on his arm and squeezing him gently for reassurance as I turn, once again, to Mr Andrews* You really are a very kind man. I'm sure he won't have gone far, but you can't miss him. he looks a lot like his Father.

**Andrews:** *letting out a soft chuckle* Looks like his father? Oh I have no doubt about that. Don't you worry yourself, Mrs. Worthington. You'll have your son back soon. And...try not to be too hard on him if you can *giving a nod as he heads toward the third class area*

**Gabriel:** *shaking my head as I watch Andrews slowly start to disappear from view* I...I need to sit down *walking over to a chair and slowly sitting in it as I put my hand to my temples*

**Madeline:** Would you like me to fetch you some water or tea, Mr. Worthington?

**Gabriel:** *giving a small nod* Yes...Madeline. That would be very kind of you

**Madeline:** Of course, Sir. *curtsies slightly before starting to walk off and turns back around* I just wanted to say again how sorry I am for Jareth wandering off. Please don't punish him for it. He's a good boy

**Gabriel:** *giving a warm smile at Madeline's kindness and obvious liking toward Jareth* I promise he shall not be punished, Madeline. In all honesty he shall probably be hugged to death anyway *watching as Madeline curtsies again and then walks away*

**Izzy:** *smiles and then nods at Mr Andrews as he walks away and into the third class area, calling after him* Just check small spaces. He's good at hiding. *I look towards Madeline as she goes to leave and smile warmly. Another sweet girl that doesn't deserve to die on this ship. Watching her walk away, I wonder whether she will make it out of here with her life. The chances are slim, I know, but I have to hope* You aren't doing so well are you my poor angel. *coming to sit beside Gabriel and place a hand to his back, rubbing in soft circles* I wish I could tell you that it was all going to be ok..but I can't. You are doing well to hold it together Gabriel and I am proud of you.

**Gabriel:** *letting my head fall forward as I let out a sigh* I have to admit that I thought this would be easier, Izzy. I thought that I had moved past this. I mean...why should I care about anyone on this ship? I mean...they aren't related to me. It's like I can't exist without them. WHY should I care? I'm only here to try and save Jareth. And...look at some of the people we've been dealing with! I mean...can you honestly say that they DON'T deserve to die? And one that DOES live is the one that SHOULD have died instead of the one who DID. That friggin' Ismay! It's not right that COWARD is going to live while Thomas Andrews who has a kind heart and would give you the shirt off his back is going to DIE. It's not fair! *putting my face in my hands*

**Izzy:** Oh Gabriel. Of course you are going to care. That's your human side coming through. You've changed so much since the last time you were here. That humanity is making you feel this way. Its only right that you would want to save these people. Especially someone like Mr Andrews. He's such a kind soul, but everything happens for a reason my angel. Even if those reasons don't make sense right now. Mr Ismay will get what's coming to him. Even if it's in the next life..he will. *I lean towards him and place my hand against his cheek as I kiss his temple softly. Lowering my voice to a soft whisper* Its ok to feel like this. Its ok to be scared.

**Gabriel:** *lifting my head slowly and nodding* I know. I know that things happen for a reason. And I know that Ismay will get his after this. That he will...die of guilt and humiliation. I just wish that I was the one to do it. *turning to look at you with a sense of dread* But I'm not supposed to be afraid. Leaders...the good ones...they show no fear. Michael...he never did and look what kind of leader he was. If this is some kind of test to prove my leadership I wish that it had been in the present. Not...not like this. The present...what happens..is not written in stone. The past...it HAS been. There is nothing I can do here that will have a difference! Those that are meant to die WILL. I can't save them! So what is the point? *clearly becoming frustrated as I run my hands through my hair* Why put me through this except to humiliate me and show my weakness?

**Izzy:** *I watch Gabriel for a moment, feeling completely helpless and like there is nothing I can do. I pick a thread from his jacket before placing my hand on his back once more* Everyone gets scared, my angel. Even if they don't show it. You think Michael wasn't scared the day he died? He was there all on his own and you think he didn't have doubts? I don't care what they say. It is ok to be scared because with fear comes caution. You don't just rush in and start shouting and screaming without thinking. You feel that fear..that doubt and you face it, head on. THAT is what makes you great. I know we can't change anything and that there will be 1500 people that are going to die. But maybe you are here so they can show you that you can't win every battle. They want to see how you cope under pressure, even when all around you is hopelessness and despair. Leading isn't all about winning Gabriel. Sometimes you need to lose to see the bigger picture.

**Gabriel:** *listening to Izzy's words and appearing distant for a moment* But...we don't know which ones are going to die *replying in a whisper* I left 100 years ago before the ship sank. All we know are the names of those who died...not all their pictures. Oh my god...it all makes sense now. Had I done this in the present..it wouldn't have been as much of a test. Because...there could have been two alternates to what could happen. Here...there really only is one choice. Fate...has decided what that choice will be one way or the other. If you are meant to die..it will happen whether it is on this ship or somewhere else *taking her hand* I understand now. Thanks...thanks to you, Izzy. I understand it now!

**Izzy:** *I watch Gabriel for a moment. Noticing how distant he is and hoping that I made sense to him. I have never faltered in my belief that he is a brilliant leader. That he would be perfect to lead heaven until the end of time. He may not have been born into it, but he has grown so much from that scared and lonely archangel I saw sitting on that bench in heaven so many years ago. Linking my fingers with his I smile softly* All I know for certain, is that I believe in you. You..WE can do this. I have faith in you as a leader and as a husband. There is no need to doubt yourself. I certainly don't.

**Gabriel:** *placing my other hand with its palm on Izzy's cheek and rubbing it gently with my thumb* What would I do without you? *leaning forward and kissing her tenderly before pulling back* I love you so much. Well, I don't know where Madeline has gone to with that tea *slowly getting to my feet* Maybe she got lost? *chuckles* Easy to do on this behemoth *walking over toward the railing as look back at Izzy* You know we could go check out that heated pool? *waggling my eyebrows playfully*

**Izzy:** *I return the kiss and linger for a moment. Enjoying having Gabriel close to me again. I pull back to look at him* I love you too my angel *watching him get up and giving him a cheeky grin* Now there is my husband. My cheeky Prince. I've missed you. *I get up to join him, standing and smoothing my dress down for a moment before looking up* Maybe when we find Jareth hmm?

**Jareth:** *he keeps running, surely he's lost her by now. Feeling cocky he turns to look back and see where she's got too* I'm going to beat you this time! *he turns around and lets out a frightened squeal as he sees someone RIGHT in front of him. He tries to stop but it's too late and he runs at full speed straight into his Dad*

**Katie:** *laughing until she opens her eyes and sees Jareth run into a large man. She stops in her tracks and gasps*

**Gabriel:** Yes, I think that sounds like a wonderful...*stopping as feel something run into me and push me off balance. I then glance down where I see a pair of familiar eyes looking back at me* Jareth? *instantly my face becomes serious as I let go Izzy and cross my arms* And just WHERE have you been? Hmmm? You've had us worried sick! *glancing toward the little girl who is standing several feet away with her arms crossed behind her back*

**Jareth:** *he looks back up at his Dad as he takes a step back. He can see he's mad and he really is sorry. He didn't mean to always cause trouble* Dad? I..I..I didn't mean to. I just wanted to play. I made a friend and...I...*he looks at the floor once more* I'm sorry Dad.

**Izzy:** *Letting out a small shout of surprise as I see Jareth and I drop to my knees beside him* Do you realise how big this ship is? There have been people looking for you Jareth and you know better than to just run off like that. You know that the man that built this ship had to look for you? Where were you?

**Katie:** *keeping her head down*Tis me fault,Sir. I asked him te ye should be mad at anyone..tis me

**Jareth:** *he looks back at his Mum and then to Katie* I made a friend Mum and we went and played races downstairs. *he looks back at his Dad after hearing what Katie says* Its not her fault Dad honestly. I ran from Madeline and I was the one who made the old people fall over. She well...she..*he looked back at her and smiled warmly* She kept me safe Dad.

**Gabriel:** *watching Jareth's face as he tells his story. I may not have my powers here but I can tell that he is telling the truth and is sincere. Briefly looking over at the little girl who I can see has her dress covered in black and is trembling. My face relaxes and a smile comes across it as I bend down* It's all right, little girl. I'm not going to hurt you. Is it true? Were you protecting my son?

**Katie:** *slowly raising her head at the softness of the man's voice* Aye, sir. I was..we was just playin'. Yer son...he...he be me friend. Me...me only friend here

**Izzy:** *I turn towards the little girl and smile softly* Well then we need to thank you don't we. *I lean forward and whisper* He can be my little trouble maker. *I turn and smile at Jareth before turning back to her* Where have you both been? You've got your pretty dress all dirty. Racing through the corridors were you? Well as long as you had fun. What is your name sweetheart?

**Katie:** *giving the woman a warm smile* He be a troublemaker but I be worse *giving a little giggle as she puts her hand to her mouth* Kaitlyn. But Jareth calls me Katie. Ye can too

**Izzy:** Well Katie is a very pretty name for a very pretty young lady. If you are trouble too then I don't think I want to know what you've been getting up to. *grins at her and ruffles Jareth's hair as I pull myself up using Gabriel for support. I turn to him and smile, speaking quietly* Shouldn't we be taking her back to her parents? It's getting late now, don't you think they will be worried? I don't want to send her back looking like that and getting into trouble though.

**Gabriel:** *watching Katie and Izzy talk I can't help but feel warm inside. And right now...I can picture her talking to our little Merlyn. The anger that I was feeling upon seeing Jareth has now faded away* Katie? That's a lovely name. Irish isn't it? Well, I'm glad that my son has someone like you to look after him. Yes, I think we can take her back.

**Andrews:** That won't be necessary, Mr. Worthington. Forgive me but...I was watching from over here. I can take Katie back to her family *pausing* I know...a way to take her back...where they shall not even know she was gone.

**Izzy:** *I'm about to reach out and take Katie's hand when Mr Andrews turns up and I drop it to my side, giving him a warm smile as I hear what he has to say* Are..are you sure that is alright? That really is very kind of you Mr Andrew's I can't thank you enough. *watching as Jareth waves goodbye to Katie, telling her he would see her tomorrow. My heart leaps to my throat and I look sadly on at the two friends who already seem so close. I know the statistics of this ship. I know that she is unlikely to get away with her life. I find myself slipping my hand into Gabriel's once more and squeezing it gently*

**Katie:** Thank...thank ye Mr...Andrews? *smiling at his accent* Ye be Irish too? *taking his hand gently* Good bye, Jareth *giving a smile as she waves toward him before walking away with Andrews*

**Gabriel:** *watching as Katie waves toward us and I take a swallow. Jareth doesn't know. He doesn't understand. Katie is of the lower class and would he shunned. He's never had to deal with racism or any kind of discrimination before. I'm about to shatter his little world but don't know if I can. If I tell him what he's supposed to do it will break his heart AND mine. But if I don't...and we keep it secret? It's the first time I've seen him smile since we've been here* Jareth, I need to talk to you about something. Ok? *bending down to him* Your friend...Katie. She's...she's not like us. Those ropes...they are meant to keep her away. You aren't supposed to go under those ropes. And...you aren't supposed to play with her. It's...how things are here. So you can't be with her out here on deck where you can be seen *pausing before leaning forward* But it doesn't mean that you can't play with her where you CAN'T be seen. Understand?

**Jareth:** *he looks back at his Dad his smile fading and his brow creasing in confusion* But she is like me Dad. She's only little and I'm only little. Why am I supposed to stay away? She's my friend. She looked after me. *he turns to look over his shoulder at where she went, his voice growing quiet as he turns back, stepping forward. He reaches a hand to his collar and shrugs sadly* We had fun Dad.

**Gabriel:** I didn't make the rules here, Jareth. You have to remember that...we aren't home right now. I can't...control things like I can there. I know it's hard to understand and I wish that things were different but...it's all about that acting remember? And I never said that you couldn't see her again. I just said that you can't OUT here. Do you think your dad didn't do some sneaking in his time? I wrote the book on it. We can sneak Katie or...better yet...*points to some clothes near the roped off area* See that? You put that on and you can go over those ropes as much as you want *giving a smile* Understand me now?

**Jareth:** *his eyes brighten a little* So...so its not because I was bad? *he takes his Dad's hand and tries to drag him over to the pile of clothes* I want to go see her now Dad. You can come and play too. You'll like her. I think she's a Trickster too! She's faster than me and we played a trick on these old people and we made them fall on their bums. *he grins proudly* I learnt to do tricks from you Dad.

**Gabriel:** Because you were bad? *letting out a chuckle* Oh no, no, no! I understand why you ran, Jareth. This is...a whole new place for you. Lots of places to go to. I was just angry at first because...well...I was afraid that something may have happened to you. *touching his cheek gently* You're my little Trickster remember? *walking with you toward the clothes* Well, why don't you take the clothes and you can see her a little later. Ok? Let her back to her family and settle in a little bit. *giving him look* And you did WHAT? *letting out a laugh* Congratulations, Jareth. You have officially done your first prank *placing my hand on his back* I'm proud of you. Now let's back to our room where I think there may just be some breakfast for you. Oh and apologize to Madeline. She was very worried about you. Ok, little man?

**Izzy:** *I stand back and watch them both together. I've always loved the way that Gabriel just took to fatherhood like a duck to water. He's always been the perfect Father and as I approach them both I can see the love in Jareth's eyes as he looks up at his Dad. He's so pleased to have made him proud and I know that one day, he is going to grow up to be a great leader, just like Gabriel. Slipping my hand into Gabriel's I begin to walk with them both, growing silent as things weigh on my mind, I look out to the sea as we walk. So calm and peaceful looking. Hard to believe that this place will be chaos tomorrow. My stomach clenches as I think about it and I look over towards my two boys with tears in my eyes. Turning away again before either of them see me*

**Jareth:** OK, I'll get back to her and tell her that you weren't mad. *he grins up at his Dad, so pleased to hear him say that he's proud. He loves hearing that. One day he was going to be just like his Dad and make him even more proud. He walks along as he clings onto his Dad's hand, beaming. This ship was pretty cool afterall*

**Chapter 6 Started on the 14****th**** April 2012 **

**The Iceberg **

**Gabriel:** *It's the day. The day that we Izzy and I have been dreading for nearly 4 days now. It's strange. Almost like the stage that is set with the players waiting in the wings. Only this is a play that the actors don't know. Like they are being manipulated like puppets on a string by Fate. Izzy and I have been with the first class passengers throughout the day. Eating breakfast, walking on the deck and even visiting the gym area. I know what is coming today but decided to try and at least forget it for now. Madeline knows about Jareth and Katie and was shocked that we would allow such a thing. I think that was an eye opener for her. She told us that she will look after Jareth and Katie both if need be. If anything I have enjoyed this day because I have spent it with Izzy. A lot of the men stayed in their own little clump instead of being with their women but not me. I know that they are talking about me but I don't care. And the highlight of the evening? That was spending dinner with Izzy. Listening to the band play and watching her talk with Amelia. I admit that it's nice to not have to worry about Jareth for once and just be with my lovely Izzy. It's late now and most of the first class passengers have retired for the night. But not Izzy and I. This is a time when we can be alone and I like that. As we walk out onto the deck we put our coats on as there is nip in the air. The temperature has dropped considerably but the strange thing is that to me it's not just because of the ocean. It's that coldness you feel that creeps up your spine. As we look out onto the water it's calm. Almost as if we weren't really on the ocean at all. There is no moon. It's a calmness right now that is almost frightening. Because it's a prelude of what is to come. Placing my arms around Izzy I shiver slightly* Have you noticed how cold it's gotten in the past few minutes? We have to be insane to be out here

**Izzy:** *When I woke up this morning, for a moment, I forgot where I was. I thought I was in my own bed, in my house. I even imagined that I could hear the horses in their stables outside. I remember I moved closer to Gabriel and curled myself around him. Like I have nearly every other morning since we have been together. Then reality hit me. we were still on the Titanic and it was that day. The one we had been so terrified of since we boarded. I looked over and watched him sleep for a while before I woke him. Watched the rise and fall of his chest and stroked some hair from his face. I must have stayed there for half an hour just watching him. Remembering all the times that I have taken this moment for granted. I splayed my hand over his heart and closed my eyes. I don't think I have ever prayed so hard in all my life. The thought of losing him was and IS unimaginable to me. It makes my heart ache at the thought. It was then that I leaned over and kissed him. His soft sleepy lips against mine as I placed my hand on the side of his face. As he stirred I moved away and smiled like I didn't have a care in the world. If this was to be our last day together. Then I didn't want to spend it crying about things to come. I wanted to show him how much he means to me. So now standing on the deck, all buttoned up in our finest. I place my hands over his as they curl around my waist and I smile* I wouldn't want to be in there with everyone else. I want to just spend some quiet time...with you *I tilt my head back to look up at him with a smile* Because I love you my angel Gabriel.

**Gabriel:** And I love you, Izzy *turning my hand to run my fingers over Izzy's cheek* I can't think of anyone I would rather be with you than you. There is...there is one thing I've been wanting to do. And..well...I didn't do it because it would have looked funny and didn't want to draw any attention to us. We've been listening to that band play day after day. And there was one piece..that I wanted to...*pulling back from her and bowing before holding out my hand* You please share a waltz with me, Mrs. Worthington?

**Izzy:** *Leans into the touch of Gabrie's fingers against my skin and smiles up at him* you know that you are the only one that I have ever truly loved Gabriel. *watching him with a wide smile as he steps back and bows* Why Mr Worthington, you will have people talking *I curtsey before taking his hand and moving towards him* You always were a wonderful dancer Gabriel. Lets see how well you managed to teach me, or if I managed to break your foot. *I giggle softly as we begin to dance*

**Gabriel:** I would rather have a broken foot than to miss out on such an opportunity *placing my hand on Izzy's waist and the other on her hand as I start to move us slowly. Pausing in moment before I start to hum and then sing the very waltz that was playing just hours before at dinner* Love unspoken, Faith unbroken, All life through. Strings are playing hear them saying Love me true. Now the echo answers. Say you want me too. All the world's in love with love and I love you

**Izzy:** Well I will try not to damage you. I promise. *moving closer as I take his hand and place my other on his shoulder. I watch him as you sings and smile before laying my head on his shoulder, humming the waltz along with him. I lose myself completely in the moment and close my eyes as I listen to his heartbeat* Perfect dancing as always Mr Worthington *I whisper against his neck* and you can sing to me forever, I would never get bored.

**Gabriel:** *taking in a breath as we continue to waltz and I feel Izzy's breath on my neck. It's never dawned on me that this could be the last dance we ever share. Right now I only have my focus on my lovely Izzy. Taking my hand I gently lift Izzy's chin and bend down brushing her lips with mine* Us against the world, my angel *placing a tender kiss upon her lips*

**Izzy:** *I could quite happily stay in this moment forever. We are so perfect for each other, aren't we? Nothing was going to tear this apart. I look into Gabrie's eyes as he lifts my chin and speak softly against his lips* Us against the world *I kiss him softly and close my eyes, my arms automatically going around his neck, my fingers curling into his hair*

**Gabriel:** *I return the kiss to Izzy closing my eyes to everything else around me. Melting into this intimate moment. One that I have been wanting for many days. No one to watch us but the stars. My ears are closed off for me not to hear the cries from the Crow's Nest*

**Voice:** Iceberg, right ahead!

**Gabriel:** *deepening the kiss slowly with Izzy as my hand wanders down her neck. Completely unaware that behind us a race is unfolding. A race to avoid an object of mother nature. That is not afraid of a massive ship and shows no mercy. It is a battle between nature and man but one in which the victor is already decided. As our kiss becomes more passionate we are suddenly pulled apart by a sudden jolt. I stand there looking back at Izzy with wide eyes* Izzy...

**Izzy:** *I pull Gabriel more towards me as we kiss. Pressing myself against him and forgetting that there are people around that will see and definitely disapprove of our passionate embrace. Everything about me is tuned in to him. I thought I heard a shout but my brain won't process it, not when I've got him this close and he are all mine. Suddenly, I find myself being thrown back from him. Looking back at him, wide eyed with shock* Gabriel.. *my hand shaky as it finds his* This is it isn't it...

**Gabriel:** Oh my...*turning just in time to see the iceberg as we pull away from it. 100 years ago I never saw it. And now...as I look at it...it's almost like it's mocking me. It's gigantic and I can't help but grab onto Izzy* Yes. We..we have to stay calm, Izzy. We...

**Captain Smith:** *coming down the stairs and brushing past Gabriel and Izzy as he walks up to another officer* Mr. Murdoch? What has happened? Why was I roused from my quarters?

**Murdoch:** Captain. We...

**Captain Smith:** Out with it. What happened?

**Murdoch:** Iceberg...Sir.

**Captain Smith:** Did you say iceberg?

**Murdoch:** Yes, Sir. We...tried to turn but...*pausing* The men in the Crow's Nest were barely able to see it, Sir. With no moon..and with nothing to clearly see it..

**Captain Smith:** *walking over to the railing and looking down* Did you say we hit it?

**Murdoch:** Yes, Sir. Not head on but...on the side. What should we do, Sir?

**Captain Smith:** Find the carpenter to test the ship is sound and find Thomas Andrews so that he may inspect it.

**Murdoch:** *saluting* Yes, Sir

**Gabriel:** *watching as Captain Smith and Murdoch leave before turning to Izzy* We're going to have to go back to our room and tell Madeline. And find Jareth. Before the panic starts

**Izzy:** *I stand staring open mouthed up at the iceberg. I crane my neck up to see it and wrap my arms around Gabriel as you grabs hold of me, clinging on tightly* Gabriel..*Looking up at him, fear in my eyes as I hear the conversation going on around me. They don't know what we do. They are going about pointless checks and we can do nothing about it. Suddenly my eyes widen as I hear what Gabriel says* Jareth! Oh Gabriel, he's down in Steerage! We need to find him and fast. *I can't help the trembling that runs through me, taking a deep breath* We're going to be ok. We just need to find our son!

**Gabriel:** *hearing the fear in Izzy's voice as I cup her face gently* Izzy, listen to me. I know you are scared. I am too. But we're here now. This isn't a movie...or a play...it's REAL. We can't panic. We know where Jareth is. We just need to find him, put you both in a life jacket and get you onto a lifeboat. *kissing her gently before pulling back and taking her hand* Come on. We need to tell Madeline as well *heading down the deck which is now occupied with others who have come out in confusion from feeling the ship shake. If they only knew what events were about to unfurl. Now I just have to hope that Jareth is no where near the damage was done*

**Izzy:** *I numbly listen to Gabriel's words and nod silently, the kiss breaks my train of jumbled thoughts and as I follow him, I begin to shake my head* Gabriel stop! *I squeeze his hand in mine* Alright, we find Jareth first and we put him and Madeline on a lifeboat, but if you think for one second that I am leaving this ship without you, then you are mistaken. If we get off here. We get off together. I am not leaving you behind. So you can forget it! *I begin to walk with him again, holding up a hand* and before you say anything Gabriel. It is not up for discussion.

**Gabriel:** This is not time to argue, Izzy. *still walking toward the stairs and then doing down them* You have to remember that these are not OUR rules. We are racing against the clock here and can't deal with petty things. You are Jareth get into a lifeboat with Madeline. No matter what *pausing as I realize what an ass I must sound like but know I have to be strong with this. Right now I have to focus on getting to Jareth. All I know is that the third class is below deck so we must be getting close. It's then that I see the ropes and head toward them with a little bit quicker of a step*

**Izzy:** No you're right, this isn't the time for arguing. That's why we aren't arguing. I am TELLING you that I am NOT getting on a lifeboat without you. End of discussion. *Following Gabriel and keeping a hold of his hand as we go. I may be angry and scared, but I won't let him go, not for the world. People are starting to mill around the stairs, wondering what is going on* Lets just get Jareth safe. He must be so scared!

**Gabriel:** *I realize that it's pointless to argue with Izzy but know what will really happen when the time comes. She and Jareth will be in that damn lifeboat. Regardless of this outcome at least I know they will be safe. As we are heading toward the top an officer suddenly appears in front of us*

**Officer:** I'm sorry, Sir but you are not permitted past here. You need to return to your room and await instructions.

**Gabriel:** Instructions? My son is over there!

**Officer:** I highly doubt that, Sir. Now please...return to your room.

**Gabriel:** *walking up to the officer and grabbing him by the collar* You listen to me. My SON is on the other side of that rope. I don't care if you believe me or not. I NEED to get to him. So GET OUT OF MY WAY

**Izzy:** *I know exactly what he's doing, trying to make it look like I've won just so that he can argue later. He's got another thing coming. I promised him that I wouldn't leave him. I promised that I wouldn't let him go under and HE promised, that if it came to it, that we would spend our last few minutes together. So if he thought I was backing down then he needed to think again* GABRIEL! *Standing and placing my hand over his on the man's collar, I turn to the officer* Look. Believe me, you don't want to annoy him. Now our son is on the other side of that rope and we want him back, NOW! Or do you want me to leave my husband to deal with you? Hmm?

**Gabriel:** *my eyes locked on the officer are anything short of pure anger. There is no way in HELL that I am going to let this man keep me from getting to Jareth. Especially now that I know what is going to happen* LET US PASS

**Officer:** *pulling out a gun with a look of panic but still keeping it aimed steadily* GET AWAY FROM ME

**Gabriel:** *realizing that I'm mortal and wouldn't stand a chance against a gun shot I slowly back up putting my hands in the air before standing protectively in front of Izzy* All right. Now just...just calm down now. There is no need for that. All I want..is my son. Now..you give me my son...or let me go and get him..we leave peacefully and no one is hurt.

**Katie:** *Mr. Andrews got me back to where I needed to go with no trouble. He was able to go in a way where no one could see. Who is this Mr. Andrews? He is dressed fancy like some that I saw but he didn't look at me like they did. I've seen people beyond the ropes staring at me and pointing. Why do they do that? I've asked my parents but they say nothing. I wonder if Jareth or his parents know? They aren't like them. And I was happy because I was able to play with Jareth today! He looked funny in clothing though! But I kept from smiling so that no one would know. I like Skinny. He isn't like the rest. And I was able to show him what a REAL meal was about and how my people liked to have fun! I showed him how to do an Irish jig which was kind of funny! I wonder if Jareth is going to be in the part of America I am? I hope so. Now we are just sitting and listening to the Celtic musicians. I know Jareth is going to have to go back soon but I don't want him to. He makes me laugh and isn't bad...for a boy. Leaning toward him* So...are ye bored yet?

**Jareth:** *he was so pleased when his Dad said he could go and play with Katie again. She was like Alicia, pretty cool for a girl. He'd had so much fun. They ate proper food here. None of that fancy rubbish he'd been being fed for the last few days and these clothes were more comfy too. He didn't understand why they couldn't have stayed down here in the first place. It was much more fun. The dancing was cool and he'd only fallen over twice. This was like being a pirate in the bottom of the ship. He felt like he could almost go Arrrr and no one would care. He liked these people with their funny accents and big smiles. He turns to Katie with a grin* Bored? Not down here no. Up there is booooring. *he rolls his eyes dramatically* But down here is loads more fun.

**Katie:** *giggling* That's because ye be with the wrong people. And I have te tell ye that yer not a bad dancer either...fer a boy

**Jareth:** Those people up there *he points upwards* Are all walking around like this *he hops off the seat and sticks his nose in the air* and they talk like this. *he puts on his best posh voice before he dissolves into laughter*

**Katie:** *leaning back and giggling* And they wear clothes that don't fit right. And...have shiny things!

**Jareth:** Yeah, big buttons and things that magpies would love to steal. *he sits back down and grins over at her* You're not so bad once you stop being mean to me *he smiles shyly*

**Katie:** I wasn't mean te ye. Yer just not used te anythin' but those that walk around like they have somethin' stuck up their behind!

**Jareth:** No, I am. Its just...*he shrugs, not knowing what he's supposed to say or isn't* You're different is all. *he cringes and looks over at her apologetically* Not in a bad way. Just...different. *he smiles warmly, hoping he's got out of that one*

**Katie:** Different? Different how I'm sure that ye be...*pausing as feel a sharp jarring causing her to fall forward onto the floor*What was that? *looking around at the confusion of some of the others* And did ye also hear that squeakin'?

**Jareth:** *he manages to stay on the chair as he feels what he thought was an earthquake until he remembers where he is. Hopping off the chair he comes down to help Katie up and looks around him* What was that? Sounded like something scraping!

**Katie:** But how can there be scrapin'? There be nothin' that would cause that. Is there? *swallowing slightly* What should we do?

**Jareth:** *his hand finds hers as they stand there staring at the walls and not knowing what to do* We need to find my Dad! He'll know what to do. *he gives her a reassuring smile* He always knows what to do.

**Katie:** Yer dad?If ye think that be best? *heading toward the stairs* But don't ye think the Captain would know?Shouldn't he be tellin' us if somethin' be wrong? Is that not what he does?

**Jareth:** No! *he pulls her along with him and looks back* Captain will be busy. We have to find Dad. *he was determined that he could be like his Dad and get Katie to safety. Its what he'd do for Mum isn't it?* Please Katie, trust me.

**Katie:** *looking back at Jareth with a little fear but then her face softens* All right. I trust ye. But if we get lost it's on ye!

**Jareth:** We won't get lost. Promise *he heads up the stairs, still gripping her hand tightly. He can remember the way his Dad brought him* Its not far now.*he keeps thinking to himself, Dad will know what to do. He repeats it over and over to himself*

**Katie:** *following as she picks up her dress so as not to trip on it. Reaching the top of the stairs and looking around* There! *pointing* Is that yer parents there? Past the ropes?

**Jareth:** *he glances up the stairs and sees them! Pulling Katie along with him as he waves frantically* DAD! MUM! We're here! HERE!

**Izzy:** *My eyes widen as I look at the officer, shock and fear written all over my face. I stand behind Gabriel and then I hear a familiar voice. Placing my hands on his shoulders, I head up on tip toes to see where the voice is coming from* Gabriel...that's Jareth. JARETH! *I call out and finally I see him and Katie, holding hands as he stands waving frantically at us. I look towards the officer* Please, he's just down there. Can we just take our son.

**Gabriel:** *looking toward Jareth and letting out a sigh of relief* Over here, Jareth! There. You see? I told you our son was there

**Officer**: *turning and looking at Jareth before lowering his gun* Why is he dressed like that?

**Gabriel:** Does it matter? *gesturing toward Jareth* It's ok, son. Come over here with us! *trying to keep the panic down in my voice as I clear my throat* We need to head back to our room.

**Jareth:** *he breathes a sigh of relief as he sees his Dad and pulls Katie along by her hand* See. I told you he wouldn't let us down. We'll be safe now Katie *he turns and gives her a warm smile as he reaches the officer*

**Gabriel:** *giving a strained smile as Jareth comes toward us* Good boy

**Steward:** *running up to the officer* Captain Smith has ordered all passengers to return to their rooms immediately

**Officer:** I'm quite aware *looking at Gabriel* Very well, Sir. You have found your son and now shall return to your room *walking over and grabbing Katie by the hand pulling her from Jareth*

**Gabriel:** What...what are you doing?

**Officer:** You are to return to your room and so shall she. *pulling Katie back further* Back to third class.. steerage where she belongs *walking off with Katie*

**Katie:** *pulling against the officer* No! I want te stay with Jareth! Please let me stay with 'im! I need te find out what be wrong so can tell me parents!

**Jareth:** *he shouts as his friends hand is torn from his own* NO! You can't TAKE HER! I won't let YOU! *he goes to run at the officer and pull Katie back* PLEASE! *he looks at his Dad pleadingly, tears in his eyes* Dad...please. Don't let them take her away!

**Izzy:** *coming to where Jareth is and taking his hand, I look back towards the officer once more* Please. She stands a better chance if she comes with us. She's one child, can't we just take her with us? *I look down at my little boy who's got his face buried in the crook of his arm and is now sobbing and I bend down to hold him to me* Jareth, sweetheart, Shhhh it's alright. Come on *I scoop him up in my arms and manage to scramble back up* Gabriel...can't we do anything?

**Gabriel:** *taking a deep breath trying to clear my head. Trying to shut out the cries of an innocent little girl. As much as I want to fight for Katie I remember that the officer has a gun. Is this part of what being a leader is? To have to take a chance? Possibly be hated for what you decide? Trust that it will just all come through right in the end?* No. There is nothing we can do *leaning down to Jareth looking at him in the eyes* You need to be strong, Jareth. I can't expect you to understand but you have to let this go. We need to get back to our room. *pausing and looking at him with pleading eyes* We'll get her back. I promise. Please trust me

**Jareth:** *he looks back with a mixture of confusion and sadness, but as he looks into his Dad's eyes he sees that he means what he says and he slowly nods* Promise we'll get her back Dad. She's my friend. *he leaves his Mum and wraps his arms around his Dad's neck sobbing sadly into his jacket* Promise Dad!

**Izzy:** *I let Jareth go to his Dad and take one last glance down the corridor as the cries become fainter. Suddenly dawning on me that Katie has a Mum and Dad somewhere that are probably worried sick about her, just as we are about Jareth. I place a kiss into his hair and look at Gabriel, giving him a reassuring smile and mouthing the words. "I love you" looking back to the officer once more to make sure that the gun is out of the way before I turn my back to him* Gabriel, we need to leave.

**Gabriel:** *trying to hold back tears as Katie slowly fades away. But I can still see the look of fear in her eyes...the tears* I...I promise, Jareth *trying to hold back my own fear that I may not be able to keep that promise. But right now we need to get back to our room and prepare for what is to come* Yes. Let's...let's go *Taking Izzy's arm and turning to back toward the stairs leading to the upper deck*

**Steward:** *walking up to the officer* Sir. It has been rumoured that water is coming in the lower part of the ship. In Third Class. What do we do, Sir?

**Officer:** You know your orders. Take care of the First Class Passengers first and then Second. They are our priority. And you know how it shall be dealt with for the lifeboats as well. Now go *reaching a gate and placing Katie on the other side of it before closing and locking it again. He then heads back up toward the stairs just missing the water that is now coming down the Third Class corridor*

**Chapter 7 Started on the 15****th**** April 2012 **

**The Sinking**

**Gabriel:** *After the drama that unfolded on the deck I realize that it is only the beginning. The true panic has not even set in yet. And God help us when it does. The important thing is that we got Jareth back. But the cries of poor little Katie as she was pulled away from Jareth is still ringing in my ears. I just keep praying that we will get her back. If we don't like I promised? I will feel as if I let not only Jareth down but myself. One might say that I was selfish in my decision. Thinking of only my family. But what choice did I really have? We still have time before the ship sinks to get to Katie. But what about the crowds? No. I can't think of that right now. Heading back to our room I can see stewards starting to walk the corridors knocking on doors with life jackets in hand. Unlocking our door I walk in with Jareth and Izzy* Madeline?

**Madeline**: Yes, Mr. Worthington. What's happening? I've heard voices in outside the door and...*she gestures to the life jackets on the bed* A man came to the door and told me to tell you to put these on. Said...the engines had stopped and it was just a precaution.

**Gabriel:** Very good Madeline. I want you to put on your life jacket and help Jareth with his. *turning to Izzy* You need to get on your life jacket and go with Madeline and Jareth to the upper deck. I'm going to find Amelia.

**Izzy:** *the ship was already starting to wake up and panic, I couldn't imagine what it was going to be like in an hour. I look at the clock on the mantle shelf as we walk into the room and see that time is running out. I had to keep a clear head here. Gabriel and Jareth need me to be strong for them now and I wasn't about to let either of them down. I pick two life jackets from the bed and walk over to Gabriel, holding his out to him* I am not letting you go anywhere on your own Gabriel. Let me come with you, please. *Pressing the life jacket to his chest* and put this on. *talking in a whisper* You know what's going to happen next, please just wear it.

**Jareth:** *he was still upset at losing his friend. He didn't like them locking her behind those gates. Why had they done that? She wasn't an animal and she'd have been safer with them. He goes over to Madeline as they walk into the room and sniffles sadly, wiping his eyes on his sleeve as he's helped into his life jacket* Dad What's happening? Are we going to be in the water? I...I can't swim. *he looks across at his parents with confusion mixed with fear* and when are we getting Katie?

**Gabriel:** *glancing at the life jacket being held out. The terrible thing about them is that they may keep one afloat but the freezing temperature would kill you. In other words the life jacket would only prolong your death by mere minutes instead of just sinking to the bottom. Not wanting to argue with Izzy I take it and slip it over my head* Izzy...*But then as hear Jareth's voice I remember that not all of us know what is happening. I need to calm down Jareth if we are going to get through this. Squatting down to his level I place my hand on his shoulder* Jareth, I want you to listen. Ok? I know you can't swim. That's what that thing you're wearing is supposed to help you with. It will stop you from going under the water. It doesn't mean that you are going in the water though. It's just to keep you safe. Right now I need you to stay with Madeline. I want you to do whatever she tells you to. Ok? I need to take care of some things first but yes I'm going to go find Katie. But I need you to do this for me. Do you understand?

**Izzy:** *I breathe a sigh of relief as Gabriel takes the life jacket and with shaking hands I put mine on and do it up. For a moment I look down at myself, thinking that this dress is just going to weigh me down in the water. I haven't anything else to put on and there just isn't the time. I look over at my boys as Gabriel tries to calm down our little Trickster. I see Jareth hanging on his every word and he nods at what he's being told. I move over to them both and bend down to Jareth's level* It's going to be ok little man. There are some boats out on the deck and we are going to get you in one, alright? You'll be safe in there. *I place my hand on the side of his face* We won't let anything happen to you, I promise. *placing a kiss to his forehead, I stand up and wait for Gabriel. I am reluctant to let him go anywhere alone*

**Jareth:** *he looks from his Dad to his Mum and keeps nodding. He'd be good. This time it wasn't a game anymore. He could tell by the way his Mum's hand shook when she placed it on his face. He curled his fingers around her wrist and smiled his best smile at them both* I will be good. I promise. I won't be scared Dad.

**Gabriel:** That's a good little man. Don't worry ok? You say you trust me? Well this is when I need you to. Your mom and I will be with you shortly. We need to go help some others *standing up and looking at Madeline* I want you to go the upper deck with Jareth. As soon as we leave here. Don't question it. Just go up there. We'll join you as soon as we can.

**Madeline:** Yes, Mr. Worthington

**Gabriel**: *leaning toward Madeline to whisper* And if something happens and we don't? I want you to take Jareth and get into a lifeboat. Understand?

**Madeline:** *pulling back and looking at Gabriel with a look of both confusion and fear* Yes...yes, Mr. Worthington.

**Gabriel:** *nodding* Good. *turning to Izzy as we start walking toward the door and out to the corridor* All right. You can come with me. But as soon as we find Amelia I want you to go with her. She's going to need someone to keep her calm

**Jareth:** I trust you Daddy *he nods and looks up towards them both, trying to hide the fearful tears in his eyes* Love you *his voice breaks as he waves to the two of them* don't be long...

**Izzy:** *I blow a kiss to my little Trickster as I walk towards the door with Gabriel and I have to fight to hold everything back. The feeling that this could be the last time he tells me he loves me, gnaws at my insides. I think I actually feel my heart break as we shut the door and walk down the corridor, pushing past people as we go. I take Gabriel's hand once more, feeling unsteady but refusing to show it* Amelia is strong Gabriel. She is much stronger than most. *I turn to him as we walk* Where are you going once we find her? I'm not leaving you Gabriel!

**Gabriel:** *moving past the people* First we find Amelia. I'm going to try and help get the passengers to the decks and lifeboats. It's going to be mass chaos before too long. I need to do what I can. *watching Thomas Andrews walk past with a grim look on his face as he walks with someone else who appears to be some kind of officer. I watching him disappear around the corner before reaching Amelia's door and knock* Amelia?

**Amelia:** *opening the door slowly* Mr. Worthington. *nodding at Izzy* Isobel

**Gabriel:** Amelia, I need you to come with us. *noting that she has the life jacket on* We need to get to the upper decks. *taking a breath* I need you to keep this to yourself for now but...the ship is sinking. They are going to be loading people into the lifeboats and I want to make sure that you are one

**Amelia:** *her face showing recognition and not even questioning* I understand. *getting up from the bed and walking over to Izzy* How are you, Isobel? Don't worry. God is looking out for us and shall see us through this.

**Izzy:** *I follow on and keep a tight hold of Gabriel's hand so as not to lose him. I notice him watch Mr Andrews and squeeze his hand* Gabriel. You know his fate. There is nothing we can do about him. I wish there was but... *Standing with him as we knock the door, someone pushes into me from behind and I turn to see people running, most with life jackets on, all looking worried. Turning back I smile at Amelia, glad to see she is wearing her life jacket as I enter the room with Gabriel* Amelia, thank goodness. I'm glad to see you have your life jacket on. *I place a hand on her arm as she talks of God with such certainty and smile slightly* I hope so, I really do. But I am fine. We need to get you out to a life boat. Listen to Gabriel, he knows what he's doing, trust him, please.

_**Katie:**__ *ever since the mean man put me behind the gates and left all I have thought of is my friend Jareth. His father who I could tell wanted to help. Finally finding my parents everyone in my area of the ship are confused. They say a man came through telling them to put on these big things called life jackets. I don't like them as they are heavy. So does that mean the ship is sinking? Does it have to do with that sound we heard? How we felt the ship move? If the ship is sinking then why are we still down here?_

**Gabriel:** Come on. This whole area is going be chaotic and we won't be able to move much *hearing the voices outside the door of the stewards as they continue to tell passengers to put on life jackets* Let's go catch up with Madeline and Jareth *heading back out into the corridor. I observe an upper class woman arguing with a steward about not wanting to put on her life jacket because it looks too bulky over her beautiful dress. Unfortunately this woman will find out that this is not a drill. As we walk I see Madeline and Jareth. We are all together now. Walking up the stairs that are now crowded we make it to the top. As I glance around I notice that many are just standing around with a look of confusion. I know that I need to go find Katie. But how? The deck is full. Was there another way in? At this point there is only one who may know the answer to that besides Thomas Andrews and that is my little Trickster* Jareth? Remember how you told me you played with Katie? Do you remember how you got down there?

**Izzy:** *I follow Gabriel back out of the room, followed by Amelia. The crowds are growing now and it worries me that we aren't going to get Jareth to a lifeboat in time. Following up the stairs, I glance back to make sure that Amelia is still with us. Checking she is ok I turn back to see Jareth standing in front of his Dad now. Mouthing a "thank you" to Madeline as I listen to the conversation between my boys*

**Jareth:** *he sees his parents standing a little way away and pulls Madeline over. Practically dragging her down the ship* MUM! DAD! *he waves frantically and throws himself at his Dad as he approaches. He didn't want to show he was scared but he couldn't help it. He looks up at his Dad and listens carefully. The noise of people around him making it hard to hear. He nods when he's understands and takes his Dad's hand*I remember Dad! She's this way. We need to go and get her now! Come on!

**Gabriel:** All right. You lead the way and show me. Ok? *turning to Madeline and Amelia* You two stay here. *following Jareth toward the stern of the ship. As we walk I start to recognize where we were with Jareth and Katie. Only this time no officers with guns blocking the way. However as we reach the main entry into the Third Class we find two officers standing in from of a locked gate. I know there is no possible way to get past it and have to think of something else* Jareth? Do you know of another way in? A back door?

**Jareth:** *he keeps a tight grip on his Dad's hand as they walk along the ship. He almost gets hit a couple of times with people carrying things and he wishes he wasn't so small. He stops when he sees the men in front of the gate and looking up at his Dad, nodding* It's this way Dad. Come on! *he drags him off to the left and towards a long corridor, which is reserved for the crew, pointing down it* Me and Katie snuck this way too!

**Izzy:** *I curse this stupid dress. Is keeps me behind them by a few feet at a time and I have to pull it up so that I can run to catch up with them. Right now? I don't care what people think I look like, I need to keep with my husband and my son. Finding that little girl and getting the children to a life boat, my main priority. I feel so proud of my little Trickster for having such a good memory and I am once again reminded how much he is like his Dad. Such a strong little thing who just wants to help his friend*

_**Katie:**__ *as I stand there with my parents with everyone else I clutch Rapunzel to me. Why can't we get out? Why won't the men open the gates?*_

**Gabriel:** *nodding* Good boy! *heading down the stairs following Jareth* Be careful, Izzy. These stairs are much more narrow with that dress of yours. *reaching the bottom of the stairs I look at the floor which already has water on it* Oh God. It's already started. We need to find Katie and FAST. *stepping down on the floor and making our way down the corridor* Katie! As we walk I see immigrants standing and looking at signs in confusion. It's then that it dawns on me. These immigrants don't know English! Looking at the man I try and gesture him toward the stairs while pointing to his life jacket. It takes him a few moments but he nods and heads up the stairs with his wife and daughter. Feeling a sense of happiness if just for a moment I then continue down the corridor. But as we step I hear something else behind us. A low creaking noise which causes me to turn. My eyes widen as I suddenly see a wave of water coming towards us. Not even thinking twice I pick up Jareth in my arms while dragging Izzy with my hand. Trying to outrun rushing water is a race that is impossible to win. Before I know it the water reaches us and Izzy's hand is pulled from mine* Izzy! *struggling to stay afloat with Jareth as we are washed down the corridor. My brain freezes at the moment both from the shocking cold of the water and fear. This is it. We are all going to die. With not even getting a chance.

**Izzy:** *I follow quietly down the stairs, making sure to take care. If the dress wasn't bad enough, then the shoes were totally impractical. I notice the water and grip Gabriel's hand tighter. I then look on at the immigrants and help with the gesturing, showing them my own life jacket and pointing to the stairs. After they leave I continue down the corridor, my hand in Gabriel's once more. I look up at him as he turns and I see his face pale in fear. I'm almost too scared to turn and see what's behind me, and just as I do, I'm hit, full force with the icy Atlantic water. Screaming from the shock of the icy water, I fall and go under. Scrambling for something to hold on to as I'm washed further down the corridor and away from Gabriel and Jareth. Managing to come up for air, I only see the corner of the railing just before it smashes into my head. Back under the water once more, the need to get to the surface breaks through the pain and I manage to grab the railing as I am washed past it. Clinging on to it for dear life, I gasp for air, feeling the warm trickle of blood make its way down my cheek. The water slowly dies away down the corridor and I am left clinging to the railing, gasping for air and coughing, as I try to press the heel of my hand to my head to stop it bleeding*

**Jareth:** *one minute he's walking and looking up at these people who don't speak the same language as him and the next he's being flung into his Dad's arms and clinging on for dear life. He sees his Mum being swept past and screams out to her, only his screams are muffled by water and he's under and clinging onto his Dad for dear life. Terrified and frozen*

**Gabriel:** *holding onto Jareth for dear life I struggle to focus. As I look ahead of us I see a railing and reach out for it. Holding onto Jareth with one arm and the rail with the other I then close my eyes and say a silent prayer as I feel water starting to enter my mouth. As if my magic the water suddenly starts to recede and the pressure decreases. No doubt it was because it poured into another area. Letting out a weakened sigh of relief as I cough from the water that I swallowed. And my eyes are also stinging from the salt water as I take in a breath* Jareth? *nudging him slightly* You ok, little man? *right now as hard as it is I can't think of Izzy. I have to make sure that my little Trickster is all right. And I need to be brave for him*

**Jareth:** *he coughs out the water and takes in a huge gasp of air. He feels sick but he's not going to let go of his Dad. Not for the world. He's shivering from the cold and still clinging tightly as he nods into his Dad's neck. Whispering quietly* Dad...where's Mum?

**Izzy:** *Watching the water drain into another part of the ship, I sit on the floor and close my eyes. Still gasping for air and with one hand over my head. I tried not to think the worst. Didn't want to think about where Gabriel and Jareth had gone and I refuse to give up hope. Opening my eyes, I groan at the pain and take my hand away. The bleeding seemed to have stopped, but my head wouldn't stop pounding. Slowly I manage to scramble to my feet and I place a hand over my stomach* I'm sorry Merlyn, Mummy lost her footing. *I can feel a kick and I sob in relief, the tears falling down my face* That..that's my girl. *keeping a hand on the railing I call out* GABRIEL! ARE YOU THERE? *the pain is screaming in my head, but I won't give up calling* GABRIEL! JARETH! WHERE ARE YOU?

_**Katie:**__ *As the men continue to stand at the gates everyone around me are getting angry. They are shouting and trying to push. Suddenly a man runs forward and starts pushing causing me to let go of my mother's hand. Before I know it I am being pushed back further and further* Daddy!_

**Gabriel:** *pulling Jareth to me and patting his back gently as I feel him shiver* Sssh it's ok, little man. You're safe now. The cold water is gone. As for your mom? *knowing that I can't let him know how worried I am right now* She's strong. I'm sure we'll...*taking a breath knowing that I can't lie to my son* Jareth...*it's then that I hear Izzy's voice* Izzy? *stepping off the stairs and onto the floor which still has some water but nothing like it was* Izzy! *shouting down the corridor* Can you hear me? We're...we're here! Jareth and I are here! Follow my voice! Or...or just keep yelling and we'll find you!

**Izzy:** *I hear a faint call and move away from the railing on shaky legs. I refuse to make them come to me. I need to show Gabriel that I'm alright. He has enough on his plate without having to worry about me. Forcing myself up straight I place a hand on the wall for support* Gabriel! I'm coming my angel! I..I'm ok. Are you? *I make my way back up along the corridor, stopping every now and then to catch my breath and check that the blood has stopped properly* Just..just wait there. *rounding the corner, I breathe a sigh of relief as I see them both, moving towards them and wrapping my arms around them, ignoring the pain in my head as I check them both over* Are you alright? Both of you? I..I couldn't hold on Gabriel, I'm so sorry.

**Jareth:** *he can't stop shivering as he looks back at his Dad and sees his sad eyes. He doesn't know what he's about to say and when he hears his Mum calling, he forgets about the cold and turns to look for her* MUM! *When he sees her he hold out his arms and wraps them around her* Mum! Where'd you go? We lost you!

**Gabriel:** Over here! *glancing around anxiously until I see Izzy and sense of relief courses through me. We've survived this! We ARE stronger as a family! Watching as Izzy comes up and hugs us. I close my eyes as tears come to my eyes. I hold onto her with every ounce of strength I have* I know you couldn't, Izzy. It's...it's ok. We're going to be ok now *pulling back I look at her and my smile fades as I look at her forehead..the blood* Izzy? What happened? You bumped your head? *realizing she may have a concussion I quickly think* Izzy? Look at my hand. *holding up three fingers* Focus and tell me how many fingers you see?

**Izzy:** *turning to Jareth and kissing his forehead* It's alright little man, Mummy just fell that's all. You didn't think I'd leave did you? Its ok, we'll get you in that boat soon. *I turn to Gabriel and notice the tears in his eyes, placing a hand against his cheek, I smile, even though my head is pounding and I can't see straight* Don't look so worried my angel. It was only a small knock, I went down so fast and hit my head against a railing. *placing my hand against my head and trying not to wince at the pain* But it's stopped bleeding now. I'll be ok. *I look at his fingers and pause as I try to focus, taking a guess and praying I'm right* Three, you're holding up three. *moving my hand to cover his hand* I'm fine. It was just a shock, that's all.

**Jareth:** *he looks at his Mum's head and frowns. It looked painful and even he knew that if they were at home she would have made it all better by now. So he's gentle with her and he doesn't squeeze her tight like he wants to. He wraps an arm around his Dad's neck and places his hand on his Mum's shoulder softly*

**Gabriel:** *lowering my hand* Ok. You probably just bumped it. We'll see about some medical attention when we get back up on deck. Actually *reaching underneath my life jacket and pulling at my shirt until I rip it. I then go about wrapping it around Izzy's head gently* This should help stop the bleeding *looking back at Izzy* Listen to me. I want you to stay here with Jareth. Just...for a minute. You need to rest for a minute. Ok? I'm going to get Katie and bring her back here. Then we can all get the hell out of here. Ok? And PLEASE don't argue *looking at Izzy with a worried look* Please?

**Izzy:** *I help tie the makeshift bandage around my head and swallow a cry at the pain* Much..better thank you. *I look at Jareth and then at the rising water level. Taking Gabriel's hand for a moment and bringing it to my lips, I kiss the inside of his wrist softly* Promise me you won't be long. We..we'll be right here waiting for you my angel. *I steady myself on the railing and sit down on the steps, a hand going to my stomach to check Merlyn and once again I feel her move. Breathing a sigh of relief as I look back up at Gabriel* Please...hurry.

**Gabriel:** *breathing out a sigh of relief as Izzy chooses not to argue with me. I tremble slightly as she kisses my wrist. Reaching forward I touch the side of her face before bending down and kissing her gently. If I'm going to die down here at least I have shared this kiss with her. Pulling back I look in her eyes* I love you *I then hand Jareth to her* And I promise...this won't take long. I'll be back before you know it *glancing at Jareth* Watch your mother. I'll be right back *giving a half smile before heading down the flooded corridor*

**Izzy:** *I close my eyes at the kiss and can feel them filling with tears. I have to blink them away. I don't want to worry Jareth or Gabriel any more than I already have. I don't want this to be it for us. I reach up and brush the wet hair from his face as I pull away, nodding* We'll be fine. Right here. We aren't going anywhere. I love you Prince Gabriel. *taking Jareth into my lap and rocking him gently as we sit on the stairs and watch the water rising slowly*

**Jareth:** *he nods at his Dad and heads to sit on his Mum's lap. He finds her wet hair and curls his fingers into it he's never wanted to be at home so much in his life. This place was horrible!*

**Gabriel:** *making my way down the corridor ignoring the cold water on my legs* Katie! *calling out wondering if I'm just wasting my time. And what about her parents? Like they would accept a total stranger trying to find their little girl? Right now to me this ship is just like a maze. I'm starting to understand just why so many of the Third Class died down here. Between the confusing signs and the endless corridors this was literally a death trap* KATIE!

**Katie:** *taking in a breath as I hear a voice. A voice saying my name. I don't know who it is right now. All I know is I want to get out of this place that is scary* Hello! Is anyone there? *walking out to the middle of the corridor* Here! Please help!

**Gabriel:** *hearing the voice as I try and head toward it* Corn mazes have got NOTHING on this! *muttering as I continue toward where I heard the voice* Katie! It's Mr. Worthington, sweetheart! Don't be afraid! *turning a corner I finally see Katie standing there with her doll and make my way toward her. As soon as she sees me she runs up to me and pick her up* Sssssh. It's ok, sweetheart. What were you doing out here alone? Where's your mom and dad? *rubbing her back reassuringly as she shakes and cries* It's ok. *hearing a rumbling coming from somewhere* Oh crap. Hold on, Katie! *turning and heading back down the corridor as fast as the water will allow me. I don't even want to look back. Because I know what's coming* Izzy! Get...Get Jareth and head toward the deck! NOW! *hoping that Izzy hears my voice echoing through the twisted corridor*

**Izzy:** *As I sit on the steps cradling Jareth and singing soft lullaby's to him. I watch as the water rises with fear in my eyes. He's been gone such a long time. It felt like hours when it could only have been minutes. Suddenly, as I place a kiss into Jareth's hair, I hear a noise. Was that a shout? It sounded like...* Gabriel? *I strain to listen again and this time the voice is louder and more panicked. Picking up Jareth in my arms I scramble to my feet, crying out in pain as my head pounds, but knowing by the urgency in Gabriel's voice that we have to move...and quickly. I take the steps as quickly as I can and throw myself out onto the deck. People are so caught up in getting into lifeboats and panicking that they don't notice me. I make it to the railing at the side of the boat and have to put Jareth down, the pain in my head making me see flashes of white. I turn to him and smile slightly, trying to reassure him* Its...its alright little man. Dad...Daddy's coming.

**Jareth:** *He clings onto his Mum as they run. He knew that he had to keep gripping on to her because Dad sounded scared and Dad never sounds scared. As they reach the deck, he stands beside her and looks up, holding on to her skirt so he can stay close*

**Gabriel:** *hearing the roar getting closer I head down another corridor where I see a railing. I hope it's the one that I left Izzy and Jareth on but for the moment don't care. All I know is that I need to get out of here before Katie and I drown. I can hear Katie's screams as she obviously sees the water coming. Struggling against the water that is now up to my hips I reach the stairs and pull myself up onto them. Heading up the stairs as the water rushes past. Holding onto Katie as we come out from below and reach the upper deck while I catch my breath*

**Izzy:** *I lift my head and turn just in time to see Gabriel and Katie coming up from the lower decks. I make sure I have hold of Jareth's hand as I move quickly over to him and check him and Katie over. I lay a hand on the side of his face* Oh Gabriel, I thought I'd lost you. Don't you go scaring me like that again. *I lower my voice to a whisper as I look at the soaking wet and shivering child in my angels arms* her parents...are they...?

**Gabriel:** We're fine, Izzy. *shaking my head* I don't know.*speaking to Izzy in a soft but commanding tone* But the ship is flooding and FAST. We need to get them out of here and on a lifeboat. Let's go find Amelia and Madeline *turning and heading back toward the bow of the ship where there are many more on deck now. And there is another new addition...the band from the 1st class. They are sitting in chairs on deck playing. It brings a lump to my throat. No matter how many times you read about it or see it re-enacted it can't prepare you for the real thing. And to know that these brave men who are trying to calm down the passengers are going to die. Heading past the musicians I look until I spy Madeline and Amelia* Madeline! Amelia! *carefully handing Katie to Madeline* I want you to get into a lifeboat *turning to see an officer* Excuse me! Sir?

**Officer Lightoller:** Yes?

**Gabriel:** I want you to help these women and children into a lifeboat

**Officer Lightoller:** Of course. *gesturing to Madeline and Amelia* This way please, ladies

**Madeline:** *gasping as she looks at the lifeboat which looks rickety and the dark ocean which looms below* Is..is it safe?

**Officer Lightoller:** Of course, Miss. Now...into the lifeboat with you. If you please? *carefully assisting first Amelia and Madeline* Anyone else? Women and children only!

**Gabriel:** You too Izzy. I want you to get in that lifeboat with them.

**Izzy:** Well lets go and get them safe. The children don't deserve to be on here. *I follow Gabriel down towards the ship's bow and hand a shivering Jareth to Amelia, bending down I place a kiss on his forehead before looking straight into his dark eyes* Now listen to me Jareth. You are going to go with Amelia now, she's a very nice lady and she is going to take good care of you. So you be good for her. *placing a hand on his cheek* Mummy won't be far behind you. I just need to wait with Daddy until he's allowed to get onto a life boat too. You see...there's not enough room in this one. We'll be right behind you, OK? *I stand back up and hand him to Amelia. The pain in my head steadily getting worse. I stand back up and take Gabriel's hand* No..I told you Gabriel. It's not up for discussion. I'm not getting in there. We can find another way off this ship *turning to him, tears running down my cheeks* I won't go and leave you. I won't break my promise.

**Jareth:** *he looks from his Mum to his Dad as he cries softly. Being ushered towards a lifeboat. He can see his Mum crying and he's so scared. He sits with Amelia in the boat. Waving back at his Mum and Dad* Don't be long...I want to go home now..

**Gabriel:** *looking into Izzy's tear filled eyes and realizing that fighting in front of Jareth would just make things worse* All...all right. But if things get bad I'm going to put you on a lifeboat myself *turning to Jareth* It's...its ok. Like your mom said...this lifeboat is full. There will be another one for us and the other mom and dads. We'll see you soon

**Officer Lightholler:** Anyone else? LOWER AWAY!

**Gabriel:** *watching as the lifeboat is slowly lowered and Jareth waving at us makes me get a lump in my throat. If this is the last time that we see our little Trickster, At least now I know that regardless what happens he will be safe. Slowly the lifeboat disappears into the darkness and I turn away from the railing with my hand to my mouth*

**Izzy:** *As I watch the life boat lower into the dark I can hear him crying, soft sobs and I want to be the one comforting his cries. I move from the railing before Gabriel and stand a little way back. I can't stop the tears from falling now but even though it hurts, I know that Jareth is going to be taken care of by Amelia, she's such a kind soul and she was my best friend on this ship. Seeing Gabriel looking so upset, I rush to him and throw my arms around him, pulling him close for a moment and stroking a hand through his hair* I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, but I can't leave you. I..just can't. *my voice turns to a broken whisper* I..love you..my angel Gabriel.

**Gabriel:***hearing the sounds of confusion on the deck I try and shut out that I just sent my son into an unknown fate. I'm questioning if I can even do this now. What if I got into a lifeboat with Izzy? As far as I was concerned I had fulfilled my purpose for being here! What happened now didn't matter* I...I don't know if I can do this, Izzy. Why...why don't we just take the next lifeboat? It doesn't really matter now does it? These people that are supposed to die on the ship are going to anyway. And some of them...*I can't finish the last sentence because it will just show the anger and resentment I feel*

**Izzy:** *I look up at him and place my hands on his cheeks* Gabriel, you have done so well here. Look how you've handled the situations thrown at you. You saved that little girls life. She would have drowned were it not for you. Madeline too! Do you think she would have got in that boat if you hadn't been there to help her. She would have got left behind like everyone else. You can't win every battle. This is a test. I would say that you've passed. You are going to be a great leader Gabriel *my face pale and there are dark rings around my eyes as I look up at him. My eyes filled with tears* Gabriel...I..I don't think I'm going to be coming home with you. *my head feels as though there is a huge pressure building within my skull and the flashes of white are getting longer and more persistent* I took quite a knock back there..I..I didn't want to worry you and I am sorry. *fresh tears fall down my cheeks* Can you forgive me?

**Gabriel:** *listening to Izzy's words I can feel my anger lessening. But if I AM going to be angry then I need it to fuel me. However as I hear the other words...I want to be in denial. Not coming back with me? I refuse to accept that. Part of me wants to get her on lifeboat right now. So that she may stand a chance. But how far along is this wound? Would it make a difference? Wouldn't she just die floating out on a lifeboat? After all it was documented that it took hours for the Carpathia to arrive. And then there is the part of me that just wants to spend our last minutes together. If that is to be our fate. I know that I can't think too much as time is running out if we are even to be able to save ourselves* Don't talk like that. Do you hear me? We're going to get through this...and make it off this ship. Then we are going to find Jareth and go home. You understand? *taking a breath* Now come on. We have some lives to save *walking over to a lifeboat where some women are being reluctant to get in. Complaining about having to get off the ship and want to return to their room where it is warmer. Then there are the ones that are just not wanting to leave their husbands* Izzy, go talk with those women. You're good at talking. Ok? I'm going to head down this way and help the officers here. You finish then you come down to me. Ok? *kissing Izzy's hand before heading back down the deck*

**Izzy:** *I watch Gabriel in complete denial as he speaks to me. I didn't want to say all that. I know it put more pressure on him and I didn't want that. All I want to do is spend my last few moments with him and he's done the one thing I didn't want. He's denied that I know what's going on in my own head. I turn to the women that are fussing and look down towards where Gabriel went. My legs are shaky as I walk and my clothes are still wet, moving towards the women, I can hear them gasp as they look at me. I know I must look a state, dried blood on my head, my hair wet and my clothes clinging to me. The dark circles under my eyes must make me look like a ghost, but even I haven't looked in a mirror. They take one look at me and stop fussing, standing open mouthed as I simply point to the boat. One by one they are scared enough into getting in and I begin to make my way along the ship to where Gabriel is. Everything is starting to spin and I place my hands on anything I can find to just stay upright. Placing a hand to my head, I take the makeshift bandage off and throw it down* Gabriel.. *My voice a soft sound in amongst the shouts of the people on board and he doesn't hear me. I move closer and try again, a little louder this time. Shivering in the cold air as I stand and watch him* Gabriel!

**Gabriel:** *walking on my part of the deck I go about assisting the officers in getting women and children into the lifeboats. I try to push out the cries of couples that are torn about and the screams of the children who don't understand what is happening. I can clearly see that the officers are doing their best but were not prepared for this. Leaving the deck I then head toward the stern where the Third Class were being held back. If there is one thing I HAVE to do before this ship sinks it's to give them a fighting chance. Reaching the two officers I begin to fight them until I am able to grab their keys. Unlocking the gate and getting out of the way as those trapped below try to push their way to the top. But then I hear the rushing water followed by screams. I know there isn't much time now and need to head back to Izzy. I have done all I can for them now and need to get back to my wife* Izzy! *heading back toward the bow again searching for her* Izzy! *pushing my way through the crowd I find her* Izzy? Noticing her bandage is gone* What did you do? Look. There is one thing I need to do...before we go. Please...just...just understand. You stay here...and I'll be right back. Then..we can get off the ship. Ok?

**Izzy:** *Actually standing and watching him, I couldn't be more proud. This is what the host wanted! All around him there is chaos and yet there he is, fighting to give people a chance. I love him so much and I hope they are watching this. I look upwards to the sky and whisper* You gave my angel a test and he's proved he can do it. All around him people are going to die and he's not given up. If you can't see what a great man he is then you are the ones that need to be here, not us. *I look towards Gabriel as he comes over and I give him a weak smile and a shake of my head* Nope..coming with you.. *taking hold of his arm I look up at him, leaning on him heavily* Where you go, I go.

**Gabriel:** *slowly nodding* All right. *most wouldn't understand what I am about to do. It would be easy right now to just get on a lifeboat and I realize that they are quickly filling up. But there is something weighing on my conscience. Someone needs to know that he will not die in vain. Moving past those who are still gathered on the Grand Staircase I make my way to the 1st Class Smoking Lounge. And there he is. Standing there just like a page out of history...Thomas Andrews. In front of the fireplace just as it had been reported by survivors* Mr. Andrews?

**Andrews:** *turning* Mr. Worthington? Do you not realize what is happening right now? You and especially...your wife should be in a lifeboat. This ship is...

**Gabriel:** I know, Mr. Andrews. I can't expect you to understand this but...you are a very brave man. I knew...that you were helping others instead of thinking of yourself. Your kindness...has been felt all through this voyage. You are...a true inspiration to me. And right now...you are showing the most courage I have seen of everyone. I want you to know...that your death...this...shipwreck will not be in vain. You did everything you could, Sir. No matter what anyone says. *walking up and placing my hand on his shoulder* I shall never forget you

**Andrews:** *staring at me with an unbelievable look before giving me a half smile* Thank you, Mr. Worthington. I only wish...that things could have been different. We shall see one another...in another life.

**Gabriel:** *swallowing* I...I look forward to it, Mr. Andrews. And...I'll buy you a drink.

**Andrews:** A drink like no other *looking at Izzy* Farewell to you, Mrs. Worthington. I wish that I could have been around to see that little girl of yours. I know...she will be as pretty as you *he then turns back to look at the painting hanging over the fireplace*

**Izzy:** *I cling to Gabriel's arm as we walk. I can't do this by myself any more but there is no way I'm letting him leave me on the deck by myself. I already know my fate. I won't be making it home. I won't be seeing my little boy's face as he sees me again. I won't see him grow up to turn into the leader that I know his Father is. I bite back the tears as I nod at Mr Andrews. My voice still quiet, not a lot of strength left in me now* Thank you...Mr Andrews sir. You have been...such a wonderful help to us. I'm..so sorry. *I lean even more heavily on Gabriel, resting my head on his shoulder, I know I've not got long* Gabriel...I need..to...to..rest..

**Gabriel:** Good...good bye, Mr. Andrews *placing my arm around Izzy as I slowly lead her away. Turning around briefly as I watch Thomas Andrews stare blankly at the painting. This is an image that I shall never forget. Blinking my eyes I go about leading Izzy back up The Grand Staircase and to the upper deck. As I look around my eyes widen as I see the bow is now flooding and begin to sink. Grabbing Izzy's hand I run down the deck searching desperately for a lifeboat. Those that are left on the ship are a mix. Some are calm as if they have accepted their fate. While others are frantic to escape the water that is now coming to claim the Great Floating Palace. I see a collapsible lifeboat that others are struggling to get into the water. Leaving Izzy to the side I assist in pushing it out. There are only two seats left. Pausing a moment I gesture to the man and woman to step in it before pushing it off the deck. I then stand there with Izzy realizing that I just sacrificed our lives...for someone else. Complete strangers...that we shall never know if they lived or died. As we are standing there a sudden wave comes across the deck and washes us into the sea. Falling into the water feels like a thousand knives piercing my body as I cry out. The life jacket allows me to stay afloat but the pain is almost unbearable* Izzy! *turning to find her next to me almost bobbing as I look around for anything. Anything to pull us both up and end this piercing feeling. As I continue to search little do I know that the unsinkable RMS Titanic is slowly being consumed by the ocean. *searching desperately I finally find an overturned lifeboat and pull us toward it* Come on, Izzy. Hang on for me now. Using all the strength I have I get behind and push her up on top of the capsized lifeboat before stopping to catch my breath. In my weakened state I finally manage to pull myself up onto the capsized lifeboat as well before collapsing on it* We...we made it. *letting out shallow breath as the steam escapes my mouth from the freezing cold*

**Izzy:** *Already so cold as I'm led out onto the upper deck once more. All around me water and people crying and screaming. People shoving and pushing to get past me, I stumble and manage to regain myself, placing a hand on my head and sobbing in pain. I look towards Gabriel and see him sacrificing himself. I don't see it as a sacrifice for me, I know that I am gone either way. I just want to go home. To be back in my bed and curled around my angel. Oh god, I was going to die without being able to hold him again. Without seeing that smile or that sleepy look he has in the morning. I think back to only a few hours ago when we shared our last dance together. I will always treasure the memories I have of my angel. I take a step towards him and stumble as the wave crashes over the boat. For a second I don't register what's going on. Under the water once more as I cry out in pain. The water feels like being stabbed repeatedly with glass shards and my head feels like it's about to explode. All around me all I see is white. The life jacket pulls me to the surface and I gasp for air. Immediately searching for Gabriel. I feel a tug and turn in time to see him before I'm hauled onto an upturned lifeboat* Gabriel...*gripping onto his life jacket, to pull him towards me, the last of my strength leaving me. Placing a shaky hand on his ice cold cheek. My lips turning blue as I look up at him, my breathing laboured* I loved you...from the first moment..I saw you...I will...always...love you...my angel...Gabriel

**Gabriel:** *in the background I can hear the screams of those who have found their fates in the water. It's almost deafening. Can hear the sound of crashing as the ship slowly starts to be pulled back from the weight of the water. But my focus is on Izzy and as I look at her face I can feel my chest aching. I can feel more pain even worse than what I had in the water* No, don't...don't talk like that. You hear me? This...this is just a test. Remember? In...in a minute...we won't be here. We'll...we'll be back home in our living room...sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket. And this...this will all be a bad dream. I...I bet I can even heal you now. Watch! *placing my hand on her head and closing my eyes* See...I...I can...*opening my eyes* Izzy? *noticing that her eyes are now closed and one last breath escapes her body* No..*reaching out with a shaking hand to touch her pale cheek* You...you can't die! I'm supposed to be able to heal you! You're...you're the reason that I was brought back. Helped me...what I am now. It's not supposed to end like this! They...they can't do this! Izzy! *laying my head down on the capsized lifeboat as my body shakes. Lifting my head slightly* You bastards! I proved myself to you! I did what you wanted! Why? Why did you take her from me! *lowering my head again as a few whimpers escape me. Raising a hand to wipe my eyes I glance at the lifeless body of my love* If I can't have you in Heaven by my side...then I don't want to be leader. Us against the world, Izzy. What we do...we do together *placing my arms around Izzy I pull her with me toward the end of the capsized lifeboat until we are both in the water again. Once again the frigid water sends pain through me but it is nothing compared to the pain I feel now. Pulling Izzy to me resting my head on top of hers I start to sing* I close my eyes...only for a moment and the moment's gone. All my dreams...*swallowing as I find it more and more difficult to sing* Dust...dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind. Dust...in the wind. All...all we are is dust in the wind *taking in breath which to me right now is a burning pain* Same old...*my breathing slowly starting to slow down as my eyes half close* Dust...dust in the...*my last breath escaping me as I hold onto Izzy in the water*

**Chapter 8 Started on the 16****th**** April 2012 **

**Waking up in heaven**

**Gabriel:** *The last thing I remember is floating in the water holding onto my Izzy. Singing our song to her as the coldness of the water slowly consumed me. Then I felt myself almost sinking below the water. As if it were some kind of dream. And then...I saw a light piercing the water and went towards it. After that...it all went dark. Now I slowly open my eyes and find me on the floor. As I glance down I see that Izzy is not with me* Izzy? *sitting up with my hands on the floor I look around trying to focus* Izzy! Where are you? *glancing around in confusion* It's...it's not supposed to be like this. We died TOGETHER. You can't take that away from us! Bring her back!

**Izzy:** *The first thing I notice is the hard wood against my back, shifting uncomfortably I blink my eyes at the bright sun. This isn't home...where am I? Slowly I sit up and frown as I shield my eyes from the bright light. A sudden flash pops into my memory. A cry of people in danger. Water splashing..and people screaming. I place my hands over my ears to try and drown out the screaming. Where was it coming from? Sitting up a little more, I get another flash. Jareth and a little girl..I know her, but where from? I absent-mindedly run my hand through my hair and stop at my forehead. There was something here before. I get a flash of memory and remember the water, the icy cold feeling gripping me. Suddenly, I hear singing, a soft voice. I smile as I recognise Gabriel's singing. Smiling and closing my eyes for a moment as he sounds so close. but then...gone..I finally get up and look around me* Oh no..this can't be. *That's when it hits me! I remember it all. The water, the ship, the screaming. Jareth and Katie. The...the last few moments in the water. I begin to panic as I look around for him* Gabriel? Gabriel...where are you? *We had died together hadn't we? Why was I here and he wasn't? I turn and look down at what I was sitting on. Gabriel's bench! I run my hands over it* I'm coming to find you Gabriel, I promise!

**Gabriel:** *slowly getting to my feet I find me no longer wearing the Edwardian clothes but a buttoned shirt and blue jeans. Where am I? I know it's not Purgatory. That much I do know. But where is Izzy?* Where is she? *my voice is becoming stronger and more insistent* I did what you wanted! You can't deny her to me! How much more do I have to prove to you!

**Amelia:** *appearing on the other side of me* Hello Gabriel

**Gabriel:** *staring at a woman who looks like Amelia but is not dressed in Edwardian attire. However she does have her face and voice* Amelia? *it then dawns on me why I'm seeing her* Are...are you dead? Did you not make it? *I then become more panicked* Jareth? What about Jareth? Madeline? Katie! Are they all dead too?

**Amelia:** Calm yourself, Gabriel. They are not dead but very much alive. Or..in the case of Madeline survived the sinking and lived the rest of her life out pleasantly.

**Gabriel:** But...you...

**Amelia:** I am not who I appear to be, Gabriel. My name is Crystianne. I...serve The Host.

**Gabriel:** Serve The...*pausing in thought* You could have saved us. Could have saved Izzy! Could have...

**Amelia:** NO, Gabriel. I could not. I was without my powers such as you were. *turning away* Just because I serve The Host does not mean that I approve of everything they do. I have believed in you Gabriel..since the beginning. And when I found out what they were doing to you? I...I knew that I had to try and help you.

**Gabriel:** Help me? How?

**Amelia:** You needed to prove that you are the leader that you were born to be. Had to have faith that things would work out. I risked my reputation and my existence in going to you and Izzy. But now...after what I have seen...I can testify on your behalf to the courage that you showed.

**Gabriel:** You mean...

**Amelia:** Yes, Gabriel. I saw EVERYTHING. And I can show them what they refuse to see. *turning back to Gabriel* I know this is difficult for you to believe but you must. And I know that you are angry about Izzy. But trust me...she is here.

**Gabriel:** Here? Where? Where is she?

**Amelia:** You must calm yourself, Gabriel. I can help you but you need to trust me. And Jareth? He is safe at home in his bed sleeping. He knows nothing of what his happening now. Please...just...just trust me. Will you?

**Gabriel:** *trying to take in everything that is being said to me but I feel like my head is just spinning. But the thing is...it makes sense now about Amelia. Why she knew things...never questioned. Was close to Izzy* All...all right. I trust you

**Izzy:** *I sit back down on the bench for a moment and look around me. I can even remember the last time I was here. Just before I was sent down to help the humans. Placing my hand on the seat beside me, I remember seeing Gabriel here, more than once and it makes the loss of him even more raw once more. Surely they can't be leaving me here on my own. Not in this torment again. Hadn't I suffered enough? I couldn't bear to be without him, I knew that. I'd spent years sitting on this damn bench when I could have escaped and gone after him. At least that way we would have had longer together. As I sigh and lower my head, it suddenly dawns on me. I don't have to just sit here and wait to hear of news. Times have changed and I am his wife. I wasn't just going to sit around this time and wait for him. I needed to go and find him, tell him that I'm sorry. Sorry I failed, sorry I didn't tell him how really sick I was. If I hadn't have slipped in those stupid heels then this wouldn't have happened. I look down at my jeans and blue top. Then at my flat shoes. Oh what I would have given to have worn this in 1912. I look up once more, I'd had enough of sitting around. I was going to find my angel, I'd like to even see the host try and stop me! Jumping off the bench I begin to walk through the garden calling out his name*

**Amelia:** Good. Just..please trust me. They...

**Gabriel:** *there is bright flash of light and I am once again in the courtroom in Heaven. The very one where I was on trial for my life before. Only this time there is no jury. It is just me and Amelia. As much as I want to speak first I know better. I remain silent as I look back at the Tribunal*

**The Host:** You have been brought before this Tribunal so that you may hear our final verdict.

**Gabriel:** I kind of figured that.

**The Host:** First this Tribunal wishes to address the issue involving Crystianne and her choice to disobey us. Yes, we DID know of this. Such insubordination is uncalled for.

**Gabriel:** Look! *gazing up toward the Tribunal* Let's get ONE thing straight here. I don't want to go ANY further...until I see Izzy. I don't care...about my verdict...what may happen...NOTHING. Everything...that I have done up until now means nothing to me if she can't be with me. Everything that I have been through..I have done so because of HER. SHE is the one that gives me strength and courage. To make me think of other things besides me. I would rather lose my grace and die as a mortal with her than to be without her. Now I have done EVERYTHING that you asked of me. You can at least give me this. Now...LET ME SEE HER.

**The Host:** *pausing for a few moments* Very well *there is a bright flash of light and Izzy appears in the courtroom*

**Izzy:** *I've been walking around the gardens and through the fields in heaven, shouting until my voice is hoarse. They can't have sent him anywhere else can they? I can't do this without him. I try one last time to call out, closing my eyes and praying that he'll hear me. My fingers twisting the wedding band around on my finger* Gabriel...please. If you can hear me..*suddenly there is a bright flash of light and I'm blinking to try and see straight once more* Gabriel? *I manage to focus and I see him, standing on the other side of the courtroom* Gabriel! *I don't think I have moved so quickly in all my life, running towards him and throwing my arms around his neck. I can't help the tears and I don't care that the host is watching. We both died and I thought I would never see him again. Burying my face into his neck* Oh Gabriel. I'm so sorry...I thought I'd lost you! I am so proud of you, my angel and I'm sorry I held you back. *I pull back to look at him, happy tears in my eyes, before resting my forehead against his* I love you. *I can feel the eyes of the host burning into me, but I'm reluctant to let go. Wanting to hold on to Gabriel for as long as I can. Clinging on to him tightly*

**Gabriel:** *seeing Izzy causes my heart to race as she runs toward me. Holding onto her as if I was afraid she was an illusion that would disappear if I let go* Oh Izzy! *pulling back and looking at her* Don't you EVER die on me again! Do you hear me? *taking in a breath* It's..it's ok. We're back together now aren't we? That's all that matters.

**The Host:** Enough! Our verdict has been determined. As of now Gabriel you are mortal. Do you realize this?

**Gabriel:** I do. And before you tell me your verdict I've already made my decision. I want you to send us back...as mortals...so that we may be with our son. Nothing else matters to me. Not some title...even being an archangel. Earth...is my home now. And it's quite obvious to me that no matter what I do it shall never be good enough for you.

**Izzy:** *still clinging to Gabriel as tight as I can, whilst looking over at the host. What I would give for a sharp object right now. I can see how Gabriel felt about Mr Ismay, because that is exactly how I feel about the host. I place my shaky hands on the side of Gabriel's face, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes* Gabriel. You are needed here, my angel. If you don't lead, then who else will? You have fought too long and hard to lose out on this now. You have proved to yourself and others that you are more than capable of this. *stroking my thumbs against his cheeks softly* I am so proud of you, my angel. I have always believed in you, you know that. Even when you have doubted yourself. I have always been there. But now its time for you to take that role. Its your time Gabriel and you have earned it. *leaning forwards, I place a soft kiss on his nose* Grab it with both hands, my leader of heaven.

**Gabriel:** What?*shaking my head* No! No, Izzy! If I have to be up here without you I don't care! Don't you see that? Everything that I have become is because of you! I know you don't understand that but...you gave me guidance and encouragement! Made me believe in myself! I know that being leader is my right but I don't care if it means being away from you!

**Amelia:** *a bright light suddenly appears in the room and Amelia starts to shake slightly before lowering her head. After a few moments she raises her head her eyes a distinct crystal like appearance to them* I have heard enough of this.

**Gabriel:** *staring at Amelia as a sharp shock goes through me* Father? *immediately getting down on my knees*

**Amelia:** How much longer must we dispute this? What has Heaven truly become? I am ashamed...to call you The Host. You are supposed to speak for ME but do not.

**The Host:** Father? We only did what we thought...

**Amelia:** What you believed was best? To serve ME or to serve yourselves? God's glory...or yours? It is true that Gabriel has done his wrongs in the past but in my eyes he has been forgiven of them. Unlike some of you he did not wait for me to hold his hand but instead chose to make his own new existence. What can I say of you? Gabriel began to realize that I was right in regards to the humans. And in the end gave his own life to protect them. Yes, he went against Heaven's Law but he did what he believed was right despite the consequences that may come. He has taken his punishments without complaint. *looking down at Gabriel* I watched your actions...on that ship, my son. You showed true courage in the face of death even knowing that it may be yours. You were willing to sacrifice yourself to save others. Even...speaking to a man giving him a sense of peacefulness about not placing fault upon him before he died. You had no powers about you. All you had...was your physical strength and your intelligence. *looking at Izzy* And a very strong wife at your side. You are both stronger together than apart. I am proud of both of you. And you shall both serve as a role model for both Heaven and Earth *turning back to the Host* MY verdict is that the Archangel Gabriel has more than proved his worth and he shall become the new leader of Heaven

**Izzy: ** Oh Gabriel, you truly mean that don't you. I have stood beside you because I love you. You have always been my angel and there was a time that I never thought you would feel the same way about me. I am the luckiest angel alive today, to be your wife is an honour and I have never been happier. With everything we have been through, we are still together. Still strong. I am sorry I put you through watching me die. I should have told you how badly I was hurt, but I didn't want to worry you anymore and I couldn't show it in front of Jareth, the only thing that kept me going as long as I did was having you beside me, fighting for me. You are my saviour Gabriel *I move forward to kiss him softly, before pulling back as we see Amelia change. I look on in shock for a moment before I notice Gabriel has dropped to his knees and I follow him to the ground and bow my head, shaking slightly with the shock. As I listen to Father's words I look up at him, smiling when he looks at me and bowing my head once more. Taking hold of Gabriel's hand I squeeze it tightly. I've got my angel back. This is our time now. As Father gives his verdict, I look over to Gabriel with tears in my eyes, a huge smile on my face* you did it my angel! You did it! *even in the presence of God I can't help but throw my arms around his neck and hug him tightly* I knew you could do it! I just knew you could!

**Gabriel:** *I swallow as I listen to Father's words. The joy that I feel right now is indescribable. It's over. The trial...the test...it's over. I have proven myself not just to myself, Izzy or even The Host...but to Father. As Izzy grabs me I bury my face into her shoulder as I let out a soft sob. I don't even care if anyone sees it. After a few moments I pull back and look at Amelia* Thank you, Father *bowing my head again* I shall not disappoint you.

**Amelia:** I know that, my son. I have all the faith in you. And now...I shall restore your grace and Israfel's. The transfer of power shall be soon. I love you both very much

**Gabriel:***reaching down and placing her hands on my forehead and then Izzy's. There's a blinding flash of light and the next thing I know we are sitting on a couch with a blanket wrapped around us* Izzy...we're...we're home...*putting my hand to my mouth* We're home Izzy! *reaching forward and hugging her tightly*

**Izzy:** *I hold on to my angel tightly as he sobs into my shoulder, the emotions of the last few days taking their toll on us both. I look back just in time to see as hand coming towards me and in a blinding flash I'm in the living room. The fire is burning in the grate. A soft crackling sound coming from it and I feel warm for the first time in days. Looking over at Gabriel, I can't stop the tears from falling. I sob softly as he holds me and pull the blanket around the both of us. Rocking us gently* We're home Gabriel Finally. Oh I love you...I love you more than anything *I move closer to curl myself next to him. Feeling his warmth against me. I think back to only a few hours ago when I thought I would never do this again and I remind myself to NEVER take moments like this for granted. Linking my fingers with his, I look up at him* Welcome home my angel.

**Gabriel:** *looking back at Izzy* Welcome home, Izzy. There is no place that I would rather be. *leaning forward and kissing her gently as I allow my arms to fall at my side. Even though my grace has been restored I feel like the events from the past few days have taken their toll. After all I was mortal while I was there. I feel like I could sleep for a week. And I think it's going to take me a while to still take things in as well. How would I even be able to explain it to anyone? They would think I was crazy. Pulling back I lay back on the couch and pull Izzy to me* I love you

**Izzy:** *I return the kiss and smile against Gabriel's lips, my hand curling into his hair for a moment. I don't think I have ever felt so tired. I have literally come back from the dead and as I let myself be pulled down onto the sofa beside him, I pull the blanket around us both* Gabriel, I know what you did. *laying my hand against his chest* When we went into the water together. The way you...died.

**Gabriel:** *caressing Izzy's hair gently as I hear the words. I wasn't prepared for this. It didn't even dawn on me that she could have known what I did after she had...no I don't even want to think about that even now. The fact that for that brief time she had been dead* You...you do? I had to. The fact that I was going to be without you...even though we had Jareth. I'm...I'm sorry, Izzy. I know that I should have thought more about Jareth. About him...being alone. But...

**Izzy:** *lifting my head from Gabriel's chest to look at him with a soft smile as I place my finger against his lips* I would have done the same thing my angel. You...you do understand why I had to stay with you? I couldn't leave that ship and let you be alone. I promised you that I would never leave you and for some reason, I knew that Jareth was going to be safe with Amelia. I knew that I was going to...*closing my eyes for a moment as I swallow the lump in my throat* go away for a while and I wanted to spend my last few moments with you.

**Gabriel:** Ssssh...*reaching forward and kissing on the bridge of Izzy's nose* Let's not talk about that now ok? What matters now is that we are together...and..home *laying her head gently back down on my chest* We..we can talk more later. Right now...I just want to lay here *half closing my eyes* And just rest my eyes...a minute.

**Izzy:** *smiles at the kiss and settles back down on Gabriel's chest, pulling the blanket around us both before I stroke my fingers across his shoulder. The soft sound of his heartbeat soothes me. I never want to lose that again* We are, aren't we. Back together...once more. I love you my angel. *my eyes begin to close as I hold him close*

**Epilogue**

I just wanted to post this after the SL that IsrafelAngel and I did.

1)First of all I want to thank IsrafelAngel for her AWESOME job as my rping partner both in the SL and in general. She has helped me more than she knows

2)I did this SL as a tribute to the 100th anniversary of the sinking of the RMS Titanic. As a memoriam to those that sacrificed their lives and changed the world forever. I used my knowledge of the disaster to convey the SL but am by NO means an expert. The RMS Titanic is a very personal thing to me and apparently to many others as I later found out. There were some who complained about Titanic but those are the ones who don't truly understand what it means. It is NOT just a movie or television series. It's about the arrogance of man and the consequences of it. But it is also about tales of bravery, of mankind helping one another in times of chaos and also of sacrifice. Out of a terrible tragedy ended the class system and brought new regulations for the cruise ship industry. I tried to convey that as much as possible. And according to the feedback I received achieved just that

3)This Titanic SL was a gamble and I never expected it to get the recognition that it did. I merely wished to step outside the box a little and do my own commemoration of the 100 year anniversary. It paid off and for that I am glad

4)Some had accused this archangel of not being able to role play properly as in nothing but a few lines of tweets. I set out to prove them wrong. This archangel did not just start rping on Twitter but came from rping forums. It was common for me to have 1000+ word posts so coming to Twitter was a change. I decided that I needed to prove to those who didn't think I could do elaborate story lines that I COULD. So yes I have had to defend myself YET AGAIN. BUT I am through that now and have more than proved that I can RP. And another thing. I may have only had IsrafelAngel and I rping this SL but we did a KICK ASS job. Thank you again to those who read our SL and showed your support. My point has been proven and now this archangel can move on *grins*


End file.
